Listen to Her Voice
by captainbartholomew
Summary: 21 years ago, Shawn Micheal's lost his wife and his one year old daughter was kidnapped. Since that day he hasn't seen her. But when the WWE fires Micheal Cole and hires Louisa Donaldson as the commentator, HBK thinks he's found her. Could she be his?
1. Prologue: Part 1

Listen to Her Voice

Prologue

(Lou's POV)

"Miss Michaels, welcome, welcome," greeted the woman sitting in a big plush chair holding a clipboard and pen in hand ready to write down whatever I said.

"Actually, it's Donaldson," I corrected her as she shot me a glare.

"But your… your… The Heartbreak Girl, aren't you?" questioned the woman. I looked to the sky. I didn't want to be known as that anymore, not after what had happened. I looked around the room to see that along with calming pictures there were several certificates hung on the walls. I searched all of them to see what this woman's name was once again. You would think after I made an appointment for here that I would know what her name was but nope I didn't even bother to do that. Finally, spotting the name I turned my attention back to her.

"Well, Nancy things aren't always as they seem." I told her with anger dripping from my voice.

"But, you're Lou! The fearless commentator of the WWE! Not afraid of anything even that pain Randy Orton and his stupid Legacy minions. You showed Michael Cole that a woman can be a color commentator better than any man! You worked your butt off and trained at OVW. But most importantly, you're the daughter of a legend, the-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, unless you want a Super Kick." I growled at her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. Usually, when I say that people just freak out and say they want it anyway but this Nancy woman was sincerely scared of me.

Usually, I'm not this mean to fans but after everything that has happened I don't care anymore. I just want nothing to do with the WWE anymore and him. I wanted out. But John saw my rage and reported it to Uncle Hunter who reported it to Vince who sent me to this… this… this shrink.

Oh no, this wasn't my idea to come here by any means. In my opinion I was perfectly fine but my caring friends and family except my father all thought it was best that I come and talk out my issues with a complete stranger. They thought that my pent up rage towards my father would work its way out my system in the ring.

While newsflash, it didn't. Now, here I sit in some psychologist's office as they try and help me work through all the crap I have gone through in the last six months. But it isn't going to work. Would you like to know why? Because this woman thinks she knows me. Yet she doesn't. She knows Lou Michaels, the Heart Break Girl, HBK's long lost daughter, John Cena's best friend, Triple H's amazing niece, Legacy's sworn enemy, but most importantly the girl who flipped the WWE upside down when her voice went over that commentary with Jerry 'The King' Lawler that first night. But one thing is for certain, she doesn't know me, the real me, the one sitting here: Louisa Donaldson or at least that's who I thought I was until about six months ago.

"So Lou, is it?" asks Nancy. I nod my head at the woman that I was recommended to for help with my 'situation' as everyone now liked to call it. "Where would you like to start?"

I thought for a second. I could start by telling the story from the end where everything got screwed up but what fun would that be. I decided I wanted to mess with Nancy the psychologist, see if I could play the mind games dear old dad taught me to use so well in the wrestling ring.

"I don't know." I lied through gritted teeth.

"How about from the beginning?" she questioned once again.

"Alright, from the top…" I say as I let the memories of the day my life got flipped upside down wash over me completely. "Get ready, Nancy your about the true story of the one, the only, the Heartbreak Girl."

(XXXX)

Hey all! I'm baaaccckkkk!

And you thought I would leave you right? Nah, I'm not that mean guys. So what do you think? You like Lou? I love her and she is my favorite OC, because this is like a rewrite of my first fan fiction story for the third time I just never posted it. So Lou is pretty amazing, even if she does have an attitude but you'll get used to it… it gives her more character.

So… I'm going into full rant mode. CM Punk. Yea, I'm going there. Some of the things he said bother me. Like what he said about the fans and his job. I'm sorry but you picked this as your career! You should know what to expect before you decided to just go off the deep end. I know all the wrestlers work hard to get where you are hell, the stories I've heard about Cena and Orton and even Bourne just prove how hard it is. But for him to just go out there and disrespect the other wrestlers, the fans, and even his own boss, now that's something. I see where he is coming from and I understand he wanted to vent but live television? Come on, even I know that's not logical!

Okay I'm done, I just needed to put that out there. So if you don't hate me after what I just said, drink some chocolate milk, get down and dirty (you can take that however you want), and please review!

PS: I hate to do this but at least 3 reviews will earn you an update! No more or less. So tell your friends, your favorite authors, and even those dedicated readers that you have!

Always with much love ~L.


	2. The Heartbreak Affair

_Ahem… I own nothing except Louisa 'Lou' Donaldson because if I did own Cena well let's just say things would be a lot more interesting ;) Read On…_

Listen to Her Voice

The Heartbreak Affair

(3rd Person POV)

April 16, 1988: San Antonio, TX

Shawn Michaels was in a grocery store debating about what type of breakfast cereal he should get. That's how the worst day of his life began.

"Rebecca, come on, some Captain Crunch would not do anything bad to me." Shawn whined as he held up the box to Rebecca, his wife. She rolled her eyes and continued to push the cart. Rebecca was managing both her husband and one year old daughter, Carson.

Carson Michaels was a beautiful child. She had been born a year earlier to the Michaels couple. Carson was just starting to do baby things like crawl and walk. Carson had brown hair like her father. But there was one very distinct feature about Carson. She had one eye color that was blue and the other eye color was green.

"You know I bet she would like some Captain Crunch." Shawn said snapping his wife back from her thoughts. Rebecca let out a light chuckle.

"Shawn, there is no way I am letting you buy that." Rebecca stated with full authority. Shawn sighed knowing his wife would not budge on this subject no matter how much he wanted Captain Crunch.

The rest of the trip to the grocery store was rather uneventful. As Rebecca and him walked out the car Shawn spotted a strange looking vehicle. He looked at it and knew something was going to go wrong. Shawn loaded the groceries up into the car while Rebecca sat with Carson in her lap.

"You ready to go home?" questioned Shawn as he got behind the steering wheel.

"Most defiantly," Rebecca said as she placed Carson back into the child protection seat in the back. "Shawn, I want you to know I love you."

"Where did that come from?" asked Shawn as he began to pull out of the parking spot. Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I love you too."

Those were the last words the two said to each other.

(XXXX)

September 21st, 2008: San Francisco, CA- present day

_*a/n: 2008 is present day currently in this story, not 2011 so you are aware, Read On…_

"Lou, come on! Do you want to be late yet again!" a soothing voice called up the steps of the townhouse that sat just on the edge of the bay area. A loud groan erupted from the room at the top of the steps. "Louisa! Don't make me come up there!"

Louisa Donaldson, shot up faster than a bullet when she heard her grandmother yell that at her. Knowing her grandma she would pile drive her out of bed if she had to. She was one tough lady that was for sure. Where her grandma got it, Lou had no idea.

"I'm awake, Grams!" Lou yelled throwing the covers off her bed and revealing that she was in a tank top and sweat pants. Lou looked at herself in a mirror as she tried to get her hair to work with her. Her hair had a mind of its own most days. Lou had tried everything from irons, straighteners, to fancy gel products but no matter what she did the only thing that worked with it was throwing it back in a ponytail.

Lou picked out her clothes just like it was any other morning but this morning was a special morning. She had an interview with one the most prestigious companies in the world: the WWE. How she had managed this had amazed her. But through the grapevine she had heard that the company had fired that annoyance Michael Cole after several accidents with Jerry 'The King' Lawler. Lou knew that she would probably get the job it was just going to take a little time to smooth over the interviewers.

As Lou took her usual seat at the breakfast nook her grandmother happily brought in a plate of freshly toasted bagels. If there was one thing Lou loved it was bagels with peanut butter on. It was her favorite breakfast routine, the breakfast of champions she liked to call it.

"Are you ready?" questioned her grandmother. "Do you want to do another mock interview before you go? Do you want me to check your outfit one last time?"

"Grams, I'm twenty one years old. I'll be fine." Lou said finishing her breakfast and running up to kiss her grandma on the cheek. "And plus those interviewers are probably not going to be as nice to me as you, it's a dog eat dog world out there."

Lou grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder planting a good bye kiss on her grandmother's cheek.

"I'll see you when I get home!" Lou shouted as she ran out the door unhooking her bike from the lock.

Her grandmother stood on the porch stoop shaking her head with a smile as she watched Lou ride off.

"I know you'll get it sweetie, that voice of yours just gives it away and if Shawn doesn't recognize it… That boy has some serious ass kicking coming his way." With that the old woman went back inside.

(XXXX)

"Steph, come on we've been here all day! Just pick a girl so we can get the hell out of here!" whined Paul Levesque aka Triple H.

"You know Paul's right, Steph," muttered John Cena who was playing with his cellphone in his hands.

"Ha! Even Cena agrees with me Steph! Wait, why are you even here?" questioned Paul.

"Stephanie thought I would be a strong asset to help pick out the next announcer because she wants them to do a storyline with me. Trust me, this isn't the first place I wanted to be." John commented back at the older wrestler.

Stephanie McManoh shook her head at her husband and the young man sitting beside her. Sure, it had seemed like a good idea at the time to bring John and Paul along but know that it was happening she wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of here. But there was one individual who was keeping her sane.

"Ladies and gentleman, no need to fear the Heartbreak Kid is here!" shouted Shawn Michaels walking in in his signature HBK cowboy hat, regular t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Wow, Shawny you really do know how to make an entrance," Paul said looking at his friend who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, why does Shawn get to show up late? I had to be here on time," Cena whined.

"Shut up, Cena." Shawn and Paul said together. Stephanie let out a low chuckle watching the three men argue over the first several potential announcers.

"I don't like him he has too much hair gel."

"She isn't wearing enough clothing."

"He talked about his cats a lot. We can't have that."

It went on like this for some time as the men and Stephanie debated about a potential new announcer. Just when they thought all hope was lost was when the doors of the conference room flew open.

"I'm not too late, am I?" questioned the young brunette that appeared to be panting. But her voice radiated though out the conference room turning several heads.

But with all the people staring at her, only one of them looked eyes with her. HBK stared the girl dead in the eyes. Those eyes, memories flooded over him as she stared at him.

"Umm… do I know you?" questioned the young twenty one year old who caught Shawn staring at her.

"Ah, Miss Donaldson thank you for joining us," Paul chimed in as Lou took her seat in front of the panel. Shawn still stood frozen in his place. Thoughts racing through his mind, consuming him, it had to be her, it just had to. "Shawn, you going to join us?"

Shawn shook his head and snapped back to reality as he saw Stephanie, Paul, and John staring at him. Quickly, he ran back to his seat and watched as the girl fiddled with her hands nervously.

"So Louisa, tell us what makes you different from the rest of these bozos?" questioned Paul as Stephanie smacked him upside the head for calling potential employees bozos.

"Well, I am not afraid to speak my mind even if it may get me into trouble. I know that I am responsible for my own actions and I can protect myself when the time comes. I'm not afraid of what might may happen but I know I have to be prepared for anything that could happen." Lou took a breath as she watched the panel listen intently to her. She was proud that she had even got The Champ John Cena's attention which was not an easy feet.

"I'm not going to come to you and beg and gravel for this job. I came here to prove to you that I have the skills to be one of the best. And I think that with me the WWE will achieve its full potential and open up new doors for the Sports Entertainment Industry.

"Taking a chance is all about what this industry is about. Stephanie, you took a chance when you became involved with Chris Jericho. Paul, you took a chance when you formed Evolution. John, dude, a movie, a rap album, you took all those chances. And finally, Shawn, you are the king of chance. You have done everything to mold and create this industry.

"I guess that's what makes me different from the rest." Lou looked down at her watch at saw her time was almost up. She slide her chair out from under her standing firm and going from one to the other shaking their hands. "Thank you."

And with that she exited the room.

With that all three men turned to Stephanie and the same time yelled:

"Don't just sit there, go tell the girl she's hired!"

Stephanie ran out of the room and caught Lou by the arm whirling her around as quick as possible.

"Hey!" shouted an alarmed Lou but then she saw who it was, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Levesque."

"No, no don't be sorry, Louisa," Stephanie quickly began as she smiled a bright smile at Lou. "You're hired!"

Lou stood in shock and awe for several seconds before realizing what had happened. She blinked several times at Stephanie in astonishment.

"Louisa, did you hear me your hired?" questioned Stephanie but just then Lou grabbed Stephanie and started jumping up and down and screaming in delight. Stephanie joined in the celebration as both women shrieked for happiness.

Off to the side stood Shawn, who was watching the girl scream in pure happiness.

"She's going to be a fine commentator isn't she Shawny?" questioned Paul coming up behind him. Shawn smiled at his friend and nodded.

"All those fans will have to do is listen to her voice," he answered with a smile. Paul looked at him and then realized that this Shawn knew this girl but how? Something told him this would be the beginning of an adventure for everyone including Louisa Donaldson, the WWE's newest color commentator.

(XXXX)

**Sorry for not updating in a week. I just haven't been in the right mindset to write but this was on my computer so I figured I'd post it for all you lovely readers.**

**So I like Cena's new storyline it's interesting but I don't think they will fire him, been there done that. But I don't know things are going to get good at Money in the Bank, I'm sure!**

**Shout outs to Kane's Hellion and wades wife for the reviews, loonietune for the story alert, and xMyHeartShine and Kane's Hellion for the favorite story! Keep it up and I can't for more reviews!**

**So until next time my lovelies, eat a taco, read For All the Wrong Reasons by gooseles, and play Apples to Apples! Oh and remember to check out my newest one-shot "What's with the Beard?" See you all later! ~always with much love ~L.**


	3. The First Day is Always the Worst

**Ahem… I own nothing except my OC Louisa 'Lou' Donaldson. Read On…**

Listen to Her Voice

2. The First Day is Always the Worst

(3rd Person POV)

"Okay so when I go for the Pedigree you jump in and give him a Super Kick, how does that sound?" questioned Hunter as he went over the main event for the evening. It was once again time for Monday Night Raw and DX's opponent was none other than Legacy. Over the weeks, DX had been attacked by the young hot shots known as Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr., and Cody Rhodes. Shawn and Hunter had suffered from the attacks long and hard but nothing they planned seemed to be working, it was always as if Legacy had a one up on them. "Shawn, are you even listening to me?"

But Shawn was definitely not listening to Hunter. His mind was elsewhere focused intently on that of the WWE's newest commentator: Louisa Donaldson. Ever since they had hired her a week ago, Shawn had been distant and constantly had this sad look on his face. He wanted to know if that girl was exactly who he thought she was.

"Shawn!" Hunter yelled again snapping him from his thoughts. Shawn blinked and looked around to find himself nose to nose with his best friend. "We can't go out there like this, you got to get your head in the game, or do you want Legacy to kick our asses to Timbuktu and back?"

"No," Shawn said in a lowly whisper not wanting to let his friend down. But Hunter knew something was bothering Shawn even if he couldn't place it. Now was the time to talk.

"What's wrong, man? Ever since we got back from hiring the new announcer girl you've been acting all weird. What gives?" Hunter asked taking a seat beside the Heartbreak Kid.

"Call me crazy but does that Louisa girl remind you of anyone?" questioned Shawn. Hunter thought for a moment. The girl had brown hair, a great body, good looking too, but wait there was a standout feature that set Louisa Donaldson apart from the rest of the world: her eyes, one blue and one green.

Hunter had seen those eyes once before but it had been a very long time ago. They belonged to Shawn's little one year old daughter: Carson Michaels. But then the light bulb went on in Hunter's head.

"Shawn," sighed Hunter.

"Don't even say it Hunter," Shawn said as he looked him in the eye. "You don't know what happened to Carson and neither do I but maybe, just maybe God decided to give me a gift and send her back to me."

"I know your still hurting from that but you have to move on, it was twenty years ago." Hunter told his friend while putting a hand on his shoulder, "And if she is your daughter what are you going to do walk up to her and say 'Hey Lou would you mind talking a DNA test I think you're my long lost daughter!' What's she going to do Shawn?"

"I don't know but even if there is that chance that slightly screwed up chance that Louisa is my daughter I want to know! I can't just sit here and do nothing." Shawn explained to his friend with a twinkle in his eye.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" questioned Hunter. Shawn smiled at him.

"I'm going to lure DiBiase over to her tonight and provoke him to attack her. And if she can defend herself then while I'll go and talk to her." Shawn stated as Hunter put his hands on his hips.

"Do you think that's a really good idea?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, I do." The Heartbreak Kid answered walking over to his locker and picking up his favorite cowboy hat. "I mean what could go wrong?"

But unknown to both Shawn and Hunter leaning against the door catching every word of their conversation was Cody Rhodes, Legacy's faithful spy.

(XXXX)

"And over here is the gorilla, this where the wrestlers and divas wait to make their entrances down to the ring." Stephanie explained to Lou. Lou had this bored look on her face as she followed the big business woman around being shown everything that went into making the show. "Lou, come on, I want to show you something."

Lou followed Stephanie through a curtain and was amazed at what she found.

"Welcome to your stage, Louisa." Stephanie said with a smile. Lou stood in amazement at the arena with its empty seats as a single spotlight shined on the announcer's table. It was like a sign from heaven. "Stu, knock it off!"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a sign from heaven but just a jobber having some fun. Lou smiled and meandered down to her seat at the commentary table. Stephanie followed her and nodded at her to take it. Lou took the seat and it felt very strange, it felt like she belonged here but yet there was something missing.

"Louisa, I'm going to head out, I'll see you after the show!" Stephanie said as she waved good-bye to the twenty one year old sitting at the commentators table.

Lou closed her eyes and spun around in the plush leather chair that was now hers. She had a feeling that she was going to like it here. But for some reason there was somewhere else she wanted to be. Lou looked around to make sure no one was watching, so she slowly ascended the steel steps. Her heels clacking against the metal making it echo throughout the arena.

She slipped through the ropes and stood in the center of the ring just staring out into the massive sea of empty seats closing her eyes and letting the overwhelming sound of the crowd screaming for her take over. Seeing signs waving for her, hearing them chant her name, oh she wanted that but for now she would take what she could get.

"Hey get out of my ring!" a voice shouted snapping the brunette out of her peaceful daydream.

Lou's eyes flew open to find two men staring directly at her. One with ice cold blue eyes staring her down, tattoos running down the side of his arms, and about two feet taller than her. She was five foot four after all. The other man stood next to him had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was slightly shorter than the other man. Both of them though stood their giving Lou the death glare.

"Did you not hear me the first time, little girl? Get out of my ring!" shouted the taller man as the blonde nodded in agreement with what he said.

"Yea, yea, yea, I'm going. No need to yell." Lou muttered at the tattooed man under her breath.

"What was that? Randy, I think this girl just insulted you." The blonde stated with a sneaky smirk causing the tattooed man to become very, very, very scary looking. His eyes narrowed and he approached Lou pushing her up against the ropes.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to teach her a lesson, aren't we Ted?" questioned the tattooed man to the blonde that he referred to as Ted. The two advanced more on a defensive less Lou, who stood there in pure terror but before any harm could come to her, she heard someone storming the ring. There was tussling and shouting but Lou still had her eyes closed. Finally, a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"You're alright now you can open your eyes."

Lou opened her eyes to find a pair of baby blue eyes staring directly at her. A smile adorned the man's face while he held out a hand to help her up. She was hesitant at first but slowly she accepted it.

"So you're the new girl from the interviews, if I remember correctly, right?" questioned the man. Lou nodded her head still in shock from the situation a few moments ago. "I didn't catch your name, but you gave a really convincing speech if I recall right?"

Lou again nodded her head at the man.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I'm the Champ, the doctor of thuganomics," but before he could continue Lou burst out laughing.

"The doctor of thuganomics, really, that's the best you got?" she said continuing to laugh. John shrugged his shoulders at her and simply nodded.

"Hey, it's not my fault our marketing department sucks, they thought let's make a white rapper, ugh I knew I shouldn't of agreed but back in the day this is what I wanted and now I can't get away from the dang image." The man whined throwing his hands up in the air making Lou giggle at him.

Lou stuck her hand out to the man and introduced herself.

"Louisa Donaldson, the WWE's newest color commentator." Lou said while the man gladly accepted her hand.

"John Cena," said the Champ. "So, Louisa huh?"

"It was my great grandmother's name if you must know, but I hate when anyone uses it. I prefer if you just call me Lou." The brunette told the male wrestler. John nodded happy to oblige to the request.

"While Lou, what exactly we're you doing out here to put Legacy's undies in a knot?" John questioned.

"Legacy, is that what those two guys are called?" Lou asked. John nodded his head in agreement.

"There currently the terror of the locker room. DX is trying to take care of Ted DiBiase Jr., that was the blonde and Cody Rhodes, you have yet to meet him. The guy with the tattoos was Randy Orton." John growled out the last part. Lou knew that this group probably wasn't good news. "So what did you do?"

"Nothing, I was just standing in the ring. And bam those two showed up, tell me to get out, and then Ted told Randy I insulted him which I didn't do! That's when you came and saved the day." Lou said while smiling. John nodded knowing what an ass Ted was for almost getting the new announcer girl killed by Randy Orton. "Thanks, for saving me by the way, I don't think I would have survived otherwise."

"Ha, it's no problem! What are friends for?" questioned John with smile as Lou blushed. "So Lou are you doing anything right now, because I could give you the John Cena backstage tour?"

John wiggled his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Actually, Stephanie already gave me the tour. But I am kind of hungry, where do you guys get food to eat around here I'm starving!" Lou exclaimed as her stomach grumbled loudly for John to hear causing him to laugh.

"Follow me," John said sticking out his arm as Lou gladly took it. But before she could fully grasp it he broke into a run. John called over his shoulder, "How about I race you, shorty?"

"Bring it on, Cena!" she shouted as she sprinted past him, "There is a reason I was one of the best distance runners on my school's track and field team." And with that the two new friends ran up the ramp to catering enjoying themselves and living for the moment.

(XXXX)

***a/n: Anything in italics from now on will be Lou's POV presently with the psychologist. Read On…**

_I smiled at the memory of John chasing me down the hallway into catering. I remember how he crashed into a cart filled with wigs and I couldn't stop laughing because it was so hysterically funny. He even came out with a blonde one on backwards._

"_So John was your first friend in the company?" questioned Nancy as I nodded._

"_I guess you could say John was my big brother protecting me from Legacy and making me laugh when I was down. It was his idea that I come here actually." I said to Nancy honestly while she wrote notes on a piece of paper._

"_Did you ever see John as more than just a friend? Lover perhaps?" Nancy asked while my eyes widened in horror and I felt like I was going to gag._

"_John and me? No, no, a thousand times no, we're strictly friends." I stressed to the weary eyed psychologist._

"_I'm sorry, Miss Donaldson, it just sounded," Nancy began as I raised my hand to shut her up._

"_I know I get that a lot. But John and I are strictly friends, best friends though." I replied with a smile. "But my heart belonged to someone else…"_

_Nancy looked at me shocked. Oh, did she want to know who I was talking about now. But I wouldn't give her the justification of finding out about my lover yet, nope, she'd just have to be patient._

"_So what happened at your first show?" Nancy asked leaning forward in her chair anxious to find out what happened between Legacy, DX, and me that evening. I gave her a cheeky grin and looked her dead in the eye._

"_Sweet Chin Music"_

(XXXX)

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! What did you think? What's going to happen next when Lou is faced with her first night on the job, you may ask? Just take a guess!**

**Shout outs go to:**

**Favorite Story: Isabella aka izzy, KeeksdaSneak, Sonib89, Twistergirl14**

**Reviews on last chapter: Sonib89**

**Okay so I'm going to say this as nicely as possible but PLEASE REVIEW! I would like feedback and that's what inspires me to write new chapters and without it this story will die! Now we don't want that do we? So review! And don't tell me it's cause you're too lazy to log in because I have my anonymous reviews turned on so hit the little button on the bottom and REVIEW! And for those of you that have reviewed, I say thank you because you're amazing!**

**So until next time, watch everybody's favorite Cena tonight, clean your car, and go on a road trip!**

**~always with much love ~L. **


	4. A Super Kick Says it All

Listen to Her Voice

A Super Kick Says It All

(3rd Person POV)

"Stupid Cena, stupid new commentator girl, stupid Ted," muttered Randy Orton as he limped back to the locker room with Ted DiBiase Jr. following right behind the angry Legend Killer. As Randy opened the door he found the other half of his apprentices watching television and flipping through a magazine in their locker room.

Legacy that was what they were and they were the strongest team of heels currently in World Wrestling Entertainment to date, but there was a thorn in Randy's side. John Cena was this thorn's name. If Randy Orton wanted something he had to go through the WWE's poster boy to get it. It literally drove Randal Keith Orton up a wall.

Cody turned his head to long at his fellow teammates to find both of them limping.

"What the hell happened to you?" questioned Cody just as Randy shot him a dirty look causing the young superstar to shut up.

"Cena happened." Ted answered in a huff. "God damn, why did he have to protect that girl, what's so special about her anyway?"

Randy ignored his young protégés bickering and trying to figure out why Cena had taken a liking to this girl. But if Cena had become smitten with the young brunette then… A plan began to form in the Legend Killer's mind as he let that sly sneaky smirk slide across his face.

"What girl?" Cody questioned unaware of the new announcer.

"The new announcer chick, man, I so don't like her." Ted said folding his arms in anger about the beat down that Cena had just delivered him not happy in the least.

"Wait, announcer girl?" Cody questioned "Michaels and Triple H were talking about her when I was spying on them!"

Ted and Randy turned their heads sharply at Cody.

"Well, what did they say?" Randy hissed at his young protégé.

"That tonight in the main event Shawn's going to lure Ted over to her and have her attack him."

"Why that doesn't make sense?" Ted said confused beyond belief.

"Because Louisa Donaldson is actually Carson Michaels, Shawn's long lost daughter…" Cody said while Randy and Ted's jaws dropped to the ground. "Or at least that's what they think."

(XXXX)

Lou paced the gorilla back and forth, arms crossed and trembling. Raw was just about to start and her big moment was upon her. This is what she wanted. To have the spotlight and everyone listening to her voice, but man she felt like she was going to puke her guts out.

Her new friend and partner in crime, John Cena leaned against a wall watching the nervous little twenty year old freak out. His eyes followed her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Lou, will you stop that you're going to where a hole in the ground if you don't!" John chastised her as Lou looked up then quickly back down. John sighed. How could this girl with all this energy turn into such a nervous wreck before the show just a little a while ago she had been telling John stories about her childhood wrestling heroes but now, oh god, she was a bumbling nervous wreck.

John looked up at her and walked towards her. He grabbed her shoulders with his muscular hands and held her at arm's length.

"Lou, look at me." John said in his firm demanding voice, Lou raised her head and made eye contact with the older man. "I know you, and Stephanie wouldn't have hired you if she thought you were going to fail her now would she?"

Lou shook her head.

"I know you and I am damn certain that this crowd and all those viewers at home are going to love you too." John said while smiling down at her.

"But-" Lou tried to interrupt.

"No, buts their going to love you as much as I do and I've only known you for a few hours." John chuckled at his joke. "And if they don't, the Champ will make them."

Lou smiled up at her friend and nodded her head. Really who gave a damn what these people thought of her? She was going to go out there and be herself, put her best foot forward, and show these people how a color commentator does her job! Lou grabbed John and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you," Lou whispered into his ear.

"No problem, shorty," John replied ruffling the brunette's hair. Lou rolled her eyes and playfully smacked John. "Hey no harassing the Champ!"

Lou giggled and waved good bye to her friend while running off in the opposite direction to get to her mark for the evening. But just as she was running she bumped into something.

"Hey! My water, man, I just had that filled to." A voice sighed as Lou turned around to see what she had down. She found she was staring face to face with Triple H. The young woman had accidently caused him to drop his water. Hunter turned around to find the young woman staring wide eyed at him. "Oh Louisa… umm… hi…"

"Mr. Helmsley, I'm so sorry. Can I get you another one?" she questioned.

Hunter raised his hands in a forward motion and quickly shook his head.

"No, it's fine." Hunter looked at the young girl and found that she did look a lot like Shawn's late wife Rebecca. Her facial features were that of the deceased woman. Louisa also looked a lot like Shawn with her hair and body build, skinny as a rail but still can put up a fight. "Good luck out there tonight, kid."

And with that Hunter walked off as Lou rounded the corner to find that The Legacy, this time all three members were standing guarding the curtain. Lou wasn't scared. This time she was going to stand her ground. No one was going to mess with Louisa Donaldson like they had done just before. Lou took a deep breath and marched forward not afraid of them.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." snarled an irritated Ted Dibiase Jr. as Louisa's eyes darted from him to the other members of the little group.

"Hmmm… she looks kind of short to me. And that hair, what happened to it?" questioned Cody Rhodes, the black haired man that John had told her about earlier.

"Now boys play nice with the newbie, we wouldn't want her to quit on her first day now would we?" Randy smirked as he narrowed his gaze right at Lou. "I mean, we wouldn't want to hurt a second generation superstar?"

"Second generation superstar?" Lou questioned aloud in confusion.

"Oh she speaks! My god it's a miracle!" Ted chimed in. "Don't know your Dad? Or was he too big a star to bring you into his life?"

Louisa looked at the three men with puzzling looks. Were they on crack? She had no idea what they were talking. Lou shook her head to clear her mind. Lou decided that if things were going to get crazy then she better take her leave.

"If you boys excuse me, I have to go meet King for commentary. I want my partner to actually like me." With that Lou trudged on her away but not before Randy yanked her hand, whirled her around, and stared into her eyes.

"Legacy will always welcome you, Louisa."

And with that Legacy took their leave leaving Lou dumbfounded.

(XXXX)

"_That night went insanely fast after that. King was very happy to have me alongside him and teach me everything about commentary. He even let me take the lead on the Diva's match and one of the other matches too!" I said with excitement of recalling how I had gained several new catch phrases that evening thanks to my excitement._

"_What about the fans? You were so nervous, how did they respond to you?" Nancy asked._

_I smiled at her._

"_John was right. All they had to do was listen to my voice and they were enticed. I was having so much fun that I forgot I was actually working." I answered while playing with my hands to keep me occupied._

"_But what about…"_

"_You want to know what happened at ringside with Legacy, DX, and me, right?" I said while folding my arms. She nodded her head rapidly. "Wow, Nancy I thought you were a fan of mine, I would have thought you would have remembered this?"_

_Nancy blushed as I chastised her._

"_But like I said earlier… Sweet Chin Music."_

(XXXX)

Shawn and Hunter stood their ground in the ring. Legacy glanced back and forth at them. This was going to be a match for the ages. Too bad it wasn't going to happen yet!

Shawn had decided to get himself DQed and lure one of Orton's henchmen over to the announcer table where his maybe long lost daughter stood. If she could defend herself then maybe, just maybe she was his. Shawn glance over at Louisa, who was talking to King about the match. Now was the time, when she wasn't looking to pull the stunt.

He ran over and nailed Rhodes in his manhood. Ted growled furiously as Shawn took to running around the ring like a little child. Cody was on the canvas in the ring getting beaten to a pulp by Triple H. After several more circles of Ted chasing Shawn, HBK decided stop right in front of the announce table.

Lou stood up immediately to get out of the way. But Shawn stood right in front of her. Oh, this wasn't going to go well for her. The wrestlers had her cornered and she was in between a rock and a hard place. Ted was about to charge at Shawn. Lou's mind raced with thoughts, what to do, what to do?

Just as Ted charged her did Shawn jump out of the way instantly Lou's leg went up and she hit a Super Kick on The Priceless son. Lou stood there in shock at what she had just done. There was no way. But the roar of the crowd proved otherwise. Louisa Donaldson had just nailed Ted Dibiase with her first ever Sweet Chin Music.

Lou grabbed the side of the announce table as she felt her knees buckle under her. She felt weak and instantly she fainted but someone's arms wrapped around her. As the light faded all she could see was the face of Shawn Michaels staring down at her with tears dripping down his face.

After all these years he had finally found his little Heart Break Girl.

"Welcome home, Carson." He whispered as Lou shut her eyes and letting the unconsciousness take over her entire body. "I've missed you, Heart Break Girl."

(XXXX)

And that's it for this chapter!

Thanks to my sole reviewer last chapter: Sonib89, you're amazing!

Cena lost at MITB! …

Yea, well what is next for the Cenation Commander in Chief? I want to know but I'm not going to find out because I have pig pens to put up tonight! Gagh! So tell me asap after you watch! Randy lost too but that was kind of deserved he did rip Christian's championship away from him after like 4 days.

Anywho, thanks for your patience with this update! :) I'll try and update again soon! Next chapter, Shawn and Lou have their first confrontation scene. And we meet Lou's love interest for the first time! Oh who is it? Only I know, but you'll find out! ;)

Until next time my lovelies, follow me twitter, like me on Facebook, buy the T-shirt… wait a second when did I get a t-shirt? Haha, see you all later and review! :)


	5. The Heartbreaking Truth

_**Ahem… I own nothing but Louisa Lou Donaldson b/c if I owned more Cena would not be made to wear said ugly color schemes for his T-shirts. That is all. Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

The Heartbreaking Truth

(Lou's POV)

"_Shawn thought you proved yourself just because you Super Kicked some guy?" Nancy the psychologist analyzed. I shrugged my shoulders at her._

"_Nancy, it's Shawn, if you know him like I know him, I wouldn't have put it past him either." I muttered at her. I mean really, come on, who in their right mind has their daughter Super Kick a wrestler to prove who she is?_

"_So what happened next?" she questioned leaning forward intent to hear more of my story. I taped my chin playing dumb and trying to remember exactly what happened next. "He told you who you were right?"_

"_Yea, and let's just say things did not go as Shawn had hoped…"_

(XXXX)

Shawn Michaels sat in the corner of his dark dimly light locker room watching Louisa Donaldson sleep. Just two hours before had she proved to him that she was his long lost daughter Carson Michaels. Years ago he had lost, but now God had given him a gift. And that gift was sitting on his couch in his locker room sleeping because she had passed out from what had happened at ringside.

He examined the twenty one year old brunette. She resembled the perfect combination of his late wife Rebecca and himself. Her eyes were that of Rebecca's with the blue and green in each of them. Her hair was his with its tangled and uncanny mess. There was so much there that he couldn't even point all of it out. She was the perfect combination of him and his late wife.

Oh, but how he longed to see Rebecca again. She had been his world. They both had and within seconds Rebecca had been killed and Carson kidnapped. His world had crumbled right in front of him with no help of rebuilding it. Shawn had driven himself into his work with WWE never wanting to think of them and his sorrows. But by doing that he had sealed away a part of his heart.

But when Lou had walked into that interview room that part unlocked itself and when she hit that Sweet Chin Music tonight it grew even more.

"Mmmm…." Lou moaned as she began to stir from her slumber in the room. Shawn watched as her eyes fluttered open and she became panicked. Quickly, he flipped the lights on causing her to cover her eyes because they were blinding her.

Once they came into focus again, she cocked an eyebrow at Shawn realizing she was in his locker room.

"Wow, umm… I need to go…" Lou tried to say as Shawn shook his head at her and took a seat in a plush leather chair next to her. As she tried to scramble out of the seat he grabbed her hand and yanked her down.

"We… I… need to talk to you." Shawn said both overjoyed and nervous at the same time. Lou nodded her head at the Heart Break Kid as he took a deep breath calming his already unsteady nerves. "Twenty one years ago, my wife and I were at a grocery store with our daughter Carson. We just happened to be leaving when a group of men came up behind us. They weren't the most upstanding citizens but they knew who I was and what I did for a living. They wanted money and they wanted it now.

"When I refused to give them it, they pulled out a gun and shot my wife, Rebecca on the spot. Not even stopping to consider the life she had or the family they were taking away from her." Shawn let the tears roll down his face in sadness and grief as Lou held out a friendly hand to him.

"I'm sure the paramedics saved her though, right?" Lou asked. But Shawn shook his head.

"It was a kill shot. They knew what they were doing…" Shawn trailed off as the tears hit the ground. After several seconds and the sad look Lou was giving him, he recomposed himself.

"What about your baby?" Lou asked.

"She was kidnapped never to be seen again…" Shawn said as the young brunette gave a weak smile, "That is until now."

Lou looked at Shawn happy to hear he found the baby that was probably an adult by now. She could see the sadness in his eyes and the anger for losing his entire family because of some jerks that wanted money. She grabbed Shawn's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I can't wait to meet her." Lou said smiling at the old WWE superstar. Shawn looked at the girl and smiled, it was now or never.

"I believe you already have, Louisa Donaldson, you are Carson Michaels."

Lou's eyes grew wide, her mouth fell open, and she sat there awe struck. She couldn't move. Lou was paralyzed with confusion.

Did Shawn Michaels really just claim she was his long lost daughter?

Shawn watched her intently as the confusion played across her face. He knew this was either going to go one of two ways. Lou would totally embrace who she was and love him like the father he was supposed to be. Or she would get up, slap him, and call him crazy. Shawn didn't know which one would be better or maybe she would just be plain old indifferent to the current situation.

"Louisa, say something, please," Shawn pleaded as the young girl snapped herself back into focus after the bombshell that had just been dropped on her had imploded. Lou's eyes slowly made eye contact with Shawn's and for several seconds it seemed like there was genuine love in them but also something else to. And that was pure anger.

"What is wrong with you?" Lou hissed at him. "Are you on drugs? I am NOT your daughter! I don't want to know what sick and twisted game you are playing Shawn but it's pretty messed up. I don't know if you do this with all the new girls or what but that, that is ludicrous! Where would you get this preposterous idea I'm your daughter?

"Sure, I'm sorry that you lost your wife but this, this is just weird! Why would you think I of all people was your daughter? There are enough divas out there or other woman that might be that fit the bill. But me, I think you have me confused with someone else. And plus how would you know if I was of your daughter?" Lou said while standing up, crossing her arms, and letting her anger show at the older man.

"Because… because… because…" Shawn stuttered. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. In his mind, his daughter had missed him for twenty one years. They would embrace and love each other. Everything would be perfect but instead he had Louisa screaming at him.

"Tell me Shawn, how do you know?" Lou asked again angry.

"Because of your eyes…" Shawn answered as Lou remembered her one blue eye and one green eye. "Carson was the exact same in the exact same eyes. Not many people have two eye colors and you my dear are very unique. So what do you say will you take a DNA test to prove you're my daughter?"

"Excuse me?" Lou choked out. He hadn't just asked to have her take a DNA test had he? This, this was crazy. None of it could be true. Things were moving too fast for Lou's mind to wrap around it.

Shawn's locker room started to close in on her. The air became stale as she staggered to the door throwing it open. Lou had to getaway, she had to get out. This was too much. Lou through open the door and raced down the corridor unsure of where she was going. She just needed to get away. Everything had just overpowered her in a matter of seconds.

"Carson, come back!" Shawn shouted behind her.

Lou continued to run though. She wasn't Carson Michaels was she? Did she really want to put everything that she had worked for on the line just to find out if she was some pro wrestlers kid? No, that wasn't her. It had never been her. Lou worked for everything and had climbed the corporate ladder by her nails.

But what if she was Shawn's long lost daughter? Everything in the world be given to her. Vince McManoh would eat out of the palm of her hand. Men would through themselves at her. She would have a grand and glorious career.

But twenty one years of her life, she had been lied to, fatherless, and been fine. But now here comes dear old dad coming to help her. Lou didn't want to change and be Carson Michaels. If she became that she would lose herself. The person that she had become known as, she didn't want that.

Lou continued to run as tears sprang to her eyes. She flew past everyone in the hallway as they tried to stop her, asking her what was wrong, or what they could do to help.

But no one could do anything to help her. The best they could do was go back to twenty one years ago and stop her from being kidnapped but that wasn't going to happen.

She let the tears roll down her face as she fell to the ground in a heap crying. Confused, unsure of herself, and just wanting to get the hell out of this place. Who was she?

Louisa Donaldson… or Carson Michaels…

Even she didn't know and that was one of the things that scared her the most.

(XXXX)

_**That's a wrap for now! :) Hope you all liked it! Thank you again for your patience, this last week was just insane for me and I had no time to update but here you go! By the way, how am I doing because this is my first drama oriented story I don't want to overdo it…**_

_**Anyway, shout outs go to for reviewing the last chapter: Sonib89, Kat, Britney of Angels, Rossi's Lil Devil, and thecatchisdeadliest**_

_**Favorite Story: thecatchisdeadliest and hardy56**_

_**If you want to get a shout out next chapter either leave a review or favorite the story, you'll love reading your name in bold print, I know I do when other authors give me shout outs. ;)**_

_**Oh and speaking of other authors, go check out the story, A Second Chance by Cdand941. Miz turns into a 17 year old version of himself after being put in a coma. It's really, really good and this is coming from someone who doesn't usual read Miz stories but it's freaking amazing! Look it up and leave her a review, you'll be glad you did!**_

_**So until next time eat a cream puff, get interviewed by your local television station, buy a Randy Orton Legacy t-shirt (hehehe I got my first RKO t-shirt :)) and don't sweat too much because of this stupid heat wave. ~Always with much love ~L.**_


	6. The Heartbreak Companion

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Louisa 'Lou' Donaldson or is it Carson Michaels now? To solve this problem you should probably Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

The Heartbreak Companion

(3rd Person POV)

The halls backstage were eerily quiet as John Cena strolled them on another late Monday evening. He had been forced to stay for a last minute meeting with Hunter and Stephanie concerning the Legacy problems they had been having as of late. Sadly, the three of them could not even come up with a solution that would destroy the group causing so much chaos in the WWE as of late.

Even with DX reunited and John taking on Randy, whatever they did it just seemed to make Legacy stronger. John sighed as he recalled their discussions from the meeting. Hunter wanted Randy for hurting Stephanie but they were just going about it all wrong. John knew somewhere there was a way to destroy Legacy once and for all but he just didn't know where it was yet.

He wanted his best friend back.

As John advanced down the corridor the silence that had been there was broken by what seemed to be moaning and sniffling. He decided to follow the noise just to make sure no one was hurt or in pain. As he grew closer the crying noises grew louder and louder. But soon enough he came upon the person making the sounds of pure devastation and depression.

Louisa Donaldson sat on the ground balling her eyes out.

"Lou," John cried out as Lou raised her head looking to see who had called her name out, if that was even her name anymore. She didn't want anyone to see her like this especially John. Lou was afraid he would think less of her.

John rushed over to her and knelt down before her examining her from top to bottom making sure she was physically okay. He didn't want to find his new friend hurt and miserable all because of his rivalry with Randy Orton. Randy had hurt too many people at John's expense already. The last thing Cena wanted was for the new commentator girl to get hurt because of him and his rivalry with Orton.

"Are you alright? Who did this to you? I swear if it was Legacy, I'm going to kill them…" John trailed off as he thought of ways to rip a limb off one Legacy member and use it to beat the other two silly. John's fist clenched and unclenched as his finger nails dug deep into his skin from the amount of anger and frustration he felt.

"John, I'm fine." Lou whispered barely audible for Cena to hear her if he hadn't been listening.

"Lou, this isn't fine. You're sitting her in this dark corridor at one in the morning crying your eyes out. What's wrong, shorty?" John questioned as he slid down the wall and took a seat next to the girl. He grabbed a pack of Kleenex out of his bag and handed them to her.

"You carry Kleenex around with you?" Lou inquired while raising an eyebrow at the thirty something year old man. John shrugged at her.

"When you're on the road as much as I am you learn fast what you need to bring. And one of the essential items is Kleenex. This one time when I was doing a show in Milwaukee and I was so sick oh my god, Lou, it was horrible. And the medical team didn't have any of it! They just kept giving me toilet paper to blow my nose with. You know how much that hurts after a while?"

Lou started laughing at the pro wrestler whining about having to blow his nose with unused toilet paper.

"What? Oh you try telling that after that situation you wouldn't go anywhere without Kleenex." John muttered at her.

"And I'm sure use the Kleenex filled with lotion to…" Lou trailed off. John smiled down at the petite brunette.

"Oh, you know it." John stated while Lou stood there dumbfounded and laughing after just heard the WWE Champion state that he uses Kleenex with lotion in. But then the conversation took a serious turn once again. "Louisa, why are you out here crying your eyes out?"

Lou sighed. Even though she had just met John only hours before she wasn't sure if she could trust him with information like this. Sure, he was her first friend in the WWE but was it safe for her to tell him that Shawn Michaels thought she was his long lost daughter. Lou shook her head sadly and let out an exasperated breath.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Lou whispered to John. John nodded solemnly at the young woman.

"Boy scouts honor," he said while raising his hand. Instantly Lou pictured John in an undersized Boy Scout outfit and a smile spread across her face while she began to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?" John asked glaring at her. While Lou shook the picture of John in the Boy Scout outfit out of her mind. Lou then turned and faced her friend while taking a deep breath ready to explain herself.

"ShawnMichaelsthinkshe'smyfather…" Lou blurted out. Then it was John's turn to stand there awestruck by what the new commentator girl had just told him. John then turned and examined the young woman. He had enough stories about Shawn's dilemma since he had come to the WWE. Shawn's story spread through the locker rooms like wildfire. Even though Shawn tried to kept his unhappiness hidden those closest to him new that it was still there.

But… Shawn would never go around accusing people of actually being his long lost daughter. The pain of losing them both must have finally gotten to good old HBK. As he watched Louisa cry he looked at the familiar features that he could recognize as Shawn's like her hair. Nobody had hair like that except HBK. What struck John the most was what had happened earlier that evening when Lou had delievered the Sweet Chin Music to Ted DiBiase Jr. He realized then and there that this girl was most indefinetly the daughter of the one, the only, the Heartbreak Kid.

John wrapped a muscular arm around the young woman letting her cry into his shoulder before questioning her more about why she was so upset about this. It wasn't every day that someone found out their father was essentially a living icon among the famed WWE. Lou cried and moaned for several more minutes before finally looking up to John's bright blue eyes to find him looking down at her in complete confusion.

"Lou, why are you so upset about this, it's not like this is a bad thing right? You just found out your father is Shawn freaking Michaels?" John exclaimed to her causing Lou's eyes to fill with tears yet again.

"Don't you get it John!" she yelled angrily at her new friend. John shook his head no in response. "First off, I've been lied to for twenty years not knowing who I am. Second, Shawn wants me to be his beloved Carson when all I've ever been known as is Louisa Donaldson. I grew up my life as Louisa, lived it that way too! And now by some quick twist of fate, some guy who thinks he is my father wants me to be his daughter? I'm not Carson Michaels, never have been, and never will be."

But Lou knew that last part of her statement was wrong. She couldn't just drop everything and leave Shawn without knowing the truth. Deep down in her heart of hearts she knew that she wanted to find out if she was Carson. But finding out that meant losing herself in the process, didn't it?

And then John spoke.

"By having the courage to be yourself, you put something wonderful into the world that was not there before." John said as if he was reading her mind. "Lou, you should not give up on Shawn so fast. What if you are his daughter? I'm sure he's already proud of you for everything you have accomplished. Look at you, you kicked Ted DiBiase Jr. with a super kick, made it to the WWE on your own with no help from anyone, and by God your one of the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Lou blushed furiously at the last part of the statement causing her to smile.

"Ah, there's that smile I've been looking for." John said pulling her closer into him to give her hug. "So what do you say are you going to give Shawn chance or just get up and leave this arena and never look back?"

"I want to know the truth," she whispered, "but… I'm scared to find it out…"

John nodded and slowly lifted himself off the ground. He extended his hand to her to help her up as well. Lou excepted it as the WWE's poster boy lifted her off the ground and caused her to stand up falling straight into him. Lou chuckled as she brushed herself off and pushed back against his chest.

"What do you think?" she questioned. "Should I find out the truth?"

He chewed on that thought for a while staring at the green-blue eyed beauty. He knew if he said yes that she might start to cry again. And if he said no she may leave the WWE forever not wanting to have the heartache of never having the chance to know the truth. As he ran his hand over his short crew cut hair he looked her in the eyes with the most sincere look. It was as if a little puppy was staring up at Lou telling her how cute he was.

"Do whatever your heart tells you to do." John answered as he began to walk away. But before John could round the corner he felt someone yank on his arm to stop him. There stood Lou pulling on him. "What is it shorty, it's getting late and I'm a tired wreck. So are you by the way."

Lou smacked John's arm as he winced in pain. She smiled knowing she had done a good job.

"Thank you," she again whispered in a barely audible tone pulling herself close to John and giving him a hug. "You're a good best friend, you know that right?"

And with that John couldn't help but feel content at finally finding a new best friend in the company he loved. But now he could share that love with Louisa even if she might be the daughter of Mr. Wrestlemania, himself. Yep, if there was thing that was certain it was that these two would be sticking together like from that moment on.

As Lou and John parted though, in the shadows of yet another corridor stood the one, the only, the Apex Predator, Randy Orton, his assumptions upon this new girl had been right. And if he played his cards right she would be the key to taking down DX and Cena all in one swipe. But first Randy had to win her trust and that would not be easy given the identity crisis the young woman was going through.

Randy decided to take the wisest plan of the many he had devised over the last few days. Wait, until she finds out the truth. Then make her or break her knew little family that she was starting to surround herself with and soon enough she would belong to the Legacy.

With that Randy walked off with the classic Orton smirk plastered across his face. Soon enough would the WWE be his to rule and he would be rid of Cena and DX once and for all. All thanks to the help of Shawn Michael's long lost daughter.

(XXXX)

_Nancy sat there in shock not saying a word. I could have sworn psychologists were supposed to help you in situations like these. And here she sits motionless and pretty much looking at me like I'm on drugs._

"_Nancy, you-who, you ok," I asked while sliding my hand in front of her face and waving it several times. Finally she blinked and noticed I was still sitting there. With her eyes focused back on me she shook her head to get herself out of the trance like state she had just been in._

"_So this is why Hunter sent you to me, your identity crisis?" she inquired while putting her forefinger to her chin and taping it. I sighed and shook my head with a laugh._

"_Wow, Nancy I didn't think you would get that out of this part of the story. That part of the story happened almost four months ago! This is April!" I cried aloud while smacking my head as Nancy once again nodded at me. "Plus, this is only the tip of the iceberg, were just getting to the good stuff…"_

_But then I was interrupted once again._

"_Cena so is crushing on you. Orton is creepy as hell it's like he is stalking you. And you! Oh my God! Why don't you just do the DNA test already and get over yourself." At that remark I glared at Nancy and raised my foot ready to do a Sweet Chin Music on the woman as she backed off. "Sorry, I'm getting really into the story."_

"_It's okay, you're actually the first person who has ever heard this story." I mutter a bit embarrassed. "And I told you John and I are only friends, nothing more. Even though at times it seems like he wanted to be. But the guy that I liked he was unique and amazing and those brown eyes…"_

"_Brown eyes?" questioned Nancy as she cocked an eyebrow as I got all lovey dovey and crap._

"_Yea, brown eyes, oh how I miss you," I said before clamping my mouth shut before she could hear his name. Sadly, that happiness wasn't enough to keep him around. "Stupid Shawn, why'd you have to screw everything up that I had with him?"_

_I screamed letting the shriek vibrate through the walls. I hope wherever Shawn was he felt the vibrations as well as brown eyed lover boy._

"_Louisa, do you want to continue?" Nancy questioned handing me a glass of water as I gulped it down._

"_Sure," I said after finishing off the glass, "Where was I?"_

"_You just left John after telling him you might be HBK's daughter." She said while jotting something down on the piece of paper. I let a small sigh escape my lips._

"_Yea, now it was my turn to do a lot of thinking... about my current situation."_

(XXXX)

_**And now your all probably like that didn't answer the question? Oh come on, she needed a little comforting and Cena was the right one to do it! But on the down side…**_

_**Poor Lou she is so confused! Oh by the way, who do you think the brown eyed guy is that Lou was talking about in her session with Nancy? You'll find out in a few chapters! ;) But if you have a guess I'd be happy to take it, go on and guess don't be shy!**_

_**Anyway shout outs from last chapter for reviewing go to Sport-Luver, Brittany of Angels, Rossi's Lil Devil, Sonib89, and wades wife.**_

_**If you want to see your name in bold print or be as amazingly awesome as these five are then drop a line, anytime! Oh that rhymed! O.o**_

_**Hmmm…I feel like I'm forgetting something…awe, yes go read Muy Loco by ChantalCalaway amazing story and I literally love it so far! Okay enough shameless plugging for now!**_

_**So until next time my lovelies, don't fall down the steps (it hurts and you won't be able to sleep), listen to Katy Perry's Last Friday night, and post a picture of your favorite WWE superstar to your best friends Facebook wall! It irritates the hell out of mine! ~always with much love ~L.**_

_**Hey look I didn't take a week to update! Aren't you guys proud? I'm proud. Alright I'm done go review and get out of here before I go into a rant about who the true champ is on Raw… uh it's Cena of course! ;) No offense to any Punk fans! See you all later! **_


	7. What Happens in the Past

_**Ahem… *sighs* I own nothing more than Louisa 'Lou' Donaldson, the WWE owns the rest… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

What Happens in the Past Stays in the Past, Right?

(3rd Person POV)

Louisa Donaldson sat cross legged on the floor of her grandmother's attic in the San Francisco home. After an eventful few days with WWE, everyone had a few days before going back on the road for another round of shows.

Lou had wandered up to the attic in search of answers. The slim chance that she found anything was like saying that one day Randy Orton would turn into a decent human being. So you could just tell by the amount of skepticism the young woman had.

It hadn't been long before she stumbled upon a box labeled with the words, Lou's Life scribbled across it in big bold print. Lou had never seen this box before and was confused by it. Pulling it closer to her she examined the old, beat up, cardboard item. Just by looking at it, she knew it had seen better days.

Carefully, she opened the box trying to look like she had been in it. Several moths fly out scaring the commentator and causing her to jump in fear. Dust flew up everywhere around causing her to start to cough and wave her hands violently to get the dust to settle.

Louisa opened the box to find a photo album, a stuff teddy bear, and several other notable items. Lou pulled out the photo album and gently brushed the front of the cover wiping off any dust that was still on it.

There were pictures of Lou as a small baby, then growing into a toddler, next came a little girl with her front teeth missing, after that were the rag tag tomboy years, and slowly the teenage years which was where the album was left off. The last picture was of Lou with her fist shoved in the air holding her high school diploma while jumping up and down relived to be out of that hell.

Lou set the album down and picked up the old stuffed teddy bear.

"Hello, Theo did you miss me?" Lou questioned as she grabbed the bear pulling it close to her chest. Every step of the way the teddy bear had watched the little girl aspire into the young woman she had become today. "Yea, I missed you too."

As Lou set down the teddy bear, something caught her in eye in the box. Lou scrambled over and slowly began to pull out objects that were meaning less to her to try and reach the item that had peaked her interest. When she finally got to it, she found what it was, a newspaper clipping from the San Antonio Sun Times about the Michaels family tragedy from twenty year ago.

With Lou's curiousity getting the best of her she picked up the newspaper article and began to read it.

_Pro Wrestler's Family Destroyed Over Greed_

_April 17__th__, 1988- San Antonio, Texas_

_A grave tragedy took place outside of a local grocery store on Saturday evening involving a famous local pro wrestler, Shawn Michaels and his family to be exact._

_Several men stopped Mr. Michaels and his wife as they were leaving the store with their one year old daughter Carson. The men were armed and dangerous. Sources told this local newspaper that the men wanted one thousand dollars in cash. Supposedly, it was to help a needy charity organization._

_Mr. Michaels refused to give the mistrust worthy men the money which caused them to react by using their weapons and shooting Rebecca Michaels. The chief of police said that the woman was dead upon impact and there was nothing anyone could of done to help the young woman._

_As for Mr. Michael's one year old daughter, Carson, the shady characters grabbed the child and drove off towards the next town. Carson has brunette hair and a very unique eye color. A picture has been posted of her below this article. If you have any information on the incident it is asked that you call the San Antonio Police Department at 555-2347. Thank you for the corporation and hopefully this case will soon receive the justice it deserves._

Lou examined the picture at the bottom of the page. Shawn and Rebecca were holding a little girl that looked very familiar to Lou. Quickly, Lou pulled out the old photo album again taking out one of her very first baby pictures that her grandmother had taken of her.

She put the two pictures side by side.

Lou's eyes widened in pure horror, her hand rose to her mouth, and a short gasp was heard coming from the young woman. There was no way, no freaking way. Photographs didn't lie.

The baby in the picture with Shawn and Rebecca was completely identical to the picture of her on her grandmother's lap. Lou's mind raced with emotions, unsure which one she should let out first anger, sadness, confusion, grief, so many raced through her mind that just sat on the attic floor covered.

Outside day turned to night and as darkness descended upon the streets of San Francisco, Lou remained in the attic frozen in time. Confused out of her mind, Lou slowly made her way down the attic steps and back into the cozy home she had known for twenty years of her life.

Lou shut the attic door still holding the two pictures from before just to take in case she needed them. As the attic door clicked shut, she leaned against it and sighed.

Several things she knew for sure. One was that she wanted to know the truth no matter what happened to her physically or mentally. Second was that she had to question her supposed grandmother about this new situation that had arose, but with dear old Gramms conveniently out of town things were going to get hard for her fast. But there was one final thing that she knew she had to do.

Louisa had to confront Shawn and take that DNA test; it was time to find out the truth.

(XXXX)

"_To say that I was in shock when I found the photographs were an understatement, I was more along the line of mental insanity." I told Nancy the psychologist while pulling my legs underneath me and sitting Indian style on the long couch in her office._

"_You handled it better than some, most people would have gone to more drastic measures Lou, but you kept a somewhat calm demeanor. That's always a plus." Nancy said while writing more on her notepad._

"_Yea, it was a lot to take in, you know?" I said with a sad and confused tone in my voice. She nodded her head but then shock it. Not many people had ever been in the situation that I was in. Confused out of my mind to who I was and wanting to know the truth but that truth was hidden in the past somewhere that I hadn't wanted to venture to._

_But Shawn had encouraged me to do it. _

_I blew my bangs out of my face remembering my so called father and his annoyance. I groaned and flopped back onto the chair the next part of the story was where we were going to start to "bond". I made gagging noises with my mouth while Nancy looked me with a raised eyebrow._

"_Louisa, are you alright?" she asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine, Doc, it's just this next part… dear old Dad starts to finally play the role of a fatherly figure." I groaned again as Nancy still looked at me oddly._

"_Daddy daughter issues?" Nancy huffed._

"_Congratulations, somebody finally figured out why I was here!" I said in a sarcastic voice to the doctor._

"_Louisa," Nancy used a stern tone this time with me not happy at how I was acting, "Does this have anything to do with Mr. Brown Eyes from before?"_

_I gulped. It had a little to do with him as I conjured the picture of the two of us kissing backstage at Wrestlemania. Him shirtless as I traced the tiny cross tattoo on his upper back with my fingers, the feeling of his warm skin touching against my ring attire, and those brown staring straight into mine with love and loyalty filling them. But that picture was shatter the minute I heard the yelling replaying in the background._

"_Louisa, Louisa," Nancy was waving a hand in front of me not yelling at me but getting my attention none the less. _

"_Oh, uh… sorry must have gone off into my own little world again." I said while blushing a bright red._

"_It's fine." She said while sighing and picking up her notes where we left off. "Ready to begin again?"_

_I sighed at the psychologist yet again. This next part was not one of the parts of the story I was looking forward to telling her in the least but I'm sure she couldn't wait to hear about me and Shawn finding out the truth and if the past was going to really stay in the past or if was going to come to light in the present. I knew which it was but did I really want to tell Nancy right now… nah…_

_(XXXX)_

_**Well there you have it folks, Lou's that much closer to finding out the truth and so are you! :) So what do you think is Lou HBK's daughter or is it just a pure coincidence? You'll find out not the next chapter, but the chapter after that, and the chapter following that you will meet Mr. Brown Eyes! Sadly, Mr. Brown Eyes won't be playing a major role in the story until the sequel when he rivals Mr. Blue Eyes (Brittany di Angels, you know who I'm talking about! ;) ).**_

_**So shout outs go to Brittney di Angels and WhiteAsukalover! You two rock and thanks for reviewing! Uh… what happened to all my other reviewers? Did I make you angry last chapter? If I did I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Please review, I love feedback it what motivates me to write more!**_

_**Well that's all for now, oh by the way, sorry this was so short but I didn't want to overdo it. We all know how Lou feels about everything I just needed her to find out a little more about herself!**_

_**So until next time my lovelies, figure out why Randy Orton doesn't wear ring trunks, buy some school supplies, and please review, look I'm begging you here *on hands and knees groveling*! I'll see you all later! ~always with much love ~L. **_


	8. Fate Brings the Future

_**Ahem… *sighs* I own nothing accept the character Louisa 'Lou' Donaldson because if I owned more I would have Randy Orton and John Cena have an ice cream sundae match or something, uh yea, Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

Fate Brings the Future

(3rd Person POV)

"Tell me did you fall from a shooting star, One without a permanent scar, And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" Lou sang as she strolled through the arena on yet another muggy Monday afternoon. Raw was set to air in just a few hours and the young woman had been in an overall good mood despite the fact that she would have to face the music with her "Father" tonight.

But aside from that things were looking up. Lou had had a great flight and was pumped for the crowd to greet her tonight. She had Googled herself to see what people were even saying about her and by god, they wanted more Louisa Donaldson as soon as possible. Yep, nothing could destroy Lou's demeanor, now as she walked around looking for John Cena's or even DX's locker rooms.

Just as that happy go lucky demeanor had come, did it vanish because standing straight down the hallway from the young woman was The Legacy. They were in heavy conversation about something and Lou did not want to stick around to find out what it was. Lou whirled around and begun to back track.

Sadly, for her though Randy Orton just happened to be standing right behind her causing her to smack straight into a wall of solid muscle.

"Well, hello again, Louisa," he greeted while a sick smirk crossed his face, "You're a little off your course are you not?"

Lou's eyes narrowed as she shoved the Legend Killer aside or at least tried to but failed horribly as he pushed her back against the wall. Randy pinned her against the wall while holding her shoulders up making her squirm in his grasp.

"I do believe that were not properly introduced. I am Randy Orton and your Louisa Donaldson, or is it Carson Michaels, am I right?" Randy hissed into her ear. Lou continued to struggle as she flung her limbs as best as she could. "Not a talker now are we? Well you'll talk to me soon enough."

Lou glared at Randy as Ted and Cody quickly joined their boss's side.

"Now Ted, do you remember what I told our good friend Louisa here last week?" Randy questioned while throwing Ted a quick glance as Ted nodded a bit scarred. Lou noticed that both young men looked terrified of Randy. She could sense the fear in their eyes and their hesitation. Lou couldn't believe it but she actually felt sorry for the two goons since they were being bullied into everything.

"That Legacy will always have a place for her." Ted answered.

"Why would I want to be a part of the Baby Oil Boys Club?" Lou growled at them while their faces all turned bright red in anger. "I can do just fine, by myself, thank you very much."

"I don't think you can Louisa, pretty quick you'll be running to someone to help you, women don't make it in this business very long unless they have someone strong to stand on. And right now, you don't have anyone. So I suggest that you take my offer into serious consideration." Randy told her while eyeing her up like a piece of meat. Lou glared straight into those cold blue eyes of his. This was one of those times where if looks could kill Randy would be dead three times over.

"No." Lou said once again to the three men who were growing even more annoyed with this woman's stubbornness. Randy shook his head as he nodded at both Ted and Cody. Quickly, the two departed his side and returned, one holding a steel chair and the other holding a chain.

"I'll teach you to defy me, you little bitch." Randy yelled at her. Randy raised a hand high above his head getting ready to hit Lou with all his might, but before he could do that Lou bite him in the other hand. Yea, you read that right, Louisa had bit Randy Orton causing him to let go and yelp out in pain.

Lou crashed down onto the floor in a heap but quickly jumped to her feet. Ted and Cody were advancing towards her fast. She held up her hands doing the signature 'Let's go boys' hand taunt. Ted got to her first and quickly punches were exchanged. Lou hit him so hard that she managed to knock one of his teeth out. Her fist ached after that but she still had Rhodes to deal with.

Cody ground his teeth together as he looked at his defeated tag team partner and boss in anger.

"Leave the youngest to the oldest dirty work." Cody muttered to himself as Louisa just quickly kicked Cody in the manhood causing him to hobble over in pain.

The young woman let the sweat drip from her brow as she tried to catch her breath. She should probably run now before they wake up or try to start something else with her. But just as that thought crossed the brunette's mind was Legacy up and ready to attack her again.

"Bring it on!" she screamed at them. They started to advance on her but something stopped them. And then like the cowards that they are they took off in the opposite direction with their tails tucked between their legs. Lou shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm scary then I thought."

"Girlie, you're not that scary." A voice chuckled. Louisa turned around to find that Triple H, John, and Shawn were standing behind her. Lou shook her head at the men and nodded her thanks.

"I can be scary when I want." Lou muttered at the three men.

"Sure, you can but you need to be more careful. Randy and his goons are unpredictable!" John said to her while crossing his arms in front of him. "He's dangerous, shorty!"

"Danger, my middle name is danger." Lou exclaimed to her friend in a rather cocky tone.

"You're killing me Smalls, killin' me!" John told her while shaking his head. "Hmmm… what do you think Smalls or shorty, Lou?"

"John, your seriously not asking me that are you?" Lou whined while John smiled knowingly at her. "I'm not even that short!"

"I like Smalls myself," Triple H chipped in. Shawn nodded in agreement. He had been oddly quiet throughout most of this situation.

"Fine, then Smalls it is!" John said throwing his fist up in the air and fist pumping.

Lou sighed and turned her attention toward Shawn. It was now or never.

"Uh, if you guys could excuse Shawn and I we need to talk." Lou told Hunter and John who both just nodded their heads before disappearing off into different directions.

"Come on we should talk about this in my locker room," Shawn said. He led the way and opened the door for Lou as she sat down on the plush leather couch. "So…"

Lou pulled out the two pictures she had found in her grandmother's house. Shawn stood there astounded at what was in front of him. A dead silence fell over the room as both Louisa and Shawn examined the pictures. Shawn let out a large sigh and ran his hand through his thick brown mane.

"So…" Shawn said again while looking directly at Louisa and continued to pace around the room.

"I'll do it." Lou said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks. Had he heard her right, did she just say she'd do it? A single tear slid down his cheek as a smile broke out across his face. But that smile was not deserved when he looked back to find Lou sulking in her own misery. If this was the cost of finding out if she was Carson, he didn't want too. He rather have an upbeat and happy Louisa Donaldson, than a miserable unhappy Carson Michaels. Shawn walked over to her and sat down on the couch putting his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"You don't have to do this, you know that right?" Shawn questioned. Lou shook her head at the old wrestler. She had decided she wanted to know the truth. As several tears slid down her cheek, Lou felt Shawn pull her into his side and try to quiet her. "You know, I'm just as afraid as you are."

Lou looked up at the long brown haired man in complete astonishment.

"You are?" she asked in a whisper. Shawn nodded his head.

"If you are my daughter, I'm going to feel like a horrible person for never being a part of your life. I missed birthdays, holidays, and all that other stuff. I'm afraid you'll never see me as anything more than a crazy greedy over paid wrestler and nothing more. I'm afraid that when I find out the truth about you that you will shun me for the rest of my life. I'm afraid of a lot of things, Louisa so trust me when I say that I'm scarred of what's going to happen."

Lou looked at the man who was holding her and caressing her hair. Shawn was sincere, strong, well minded, and had been through enough horrible catastrophes to last him a life time. Lou wanted to relieve him of that sadness even if it did mean losing the person she had known for twenty one years.

"Shawn," Lou sighed into the Heartbreak Kid's chest.

"Yea, Lou?" he questioned letting the brunette girl pull back.

"Even if I'm not Carson, I'd be happy to be you're on the road daughter." Lou said while smiling up at the man. Shawn beamed and nodded his head.

"I'd be honored if you did that for me, but you don't have to." Shawn said as tears fell down his face.

"You've been through enough grief Shawn, you deserve some happiness and I'd be happy to give it to you." Lou said while smiling at the old man and hugging him.

"Thank you," Shawn whispered into her ear.

"It's my pleasure," Lou said while standing up and straightening her outfit, "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to commentary King is probably wondering where I've been."

Shawn ushered her to the door and opened it. As the door opened both Hunter and John fell face forward and straight through the frame quickly the two brushed themselves off, got up, and whistled and walked away.

"Ugh please dear God, if you are my daughter tell me you're not dating that idiot!" Shawn muttered while Lou giggled and shook her head.

"I'm guessing you're referring to John, right?" Lou responded while laughing, "No, I'm not. I have better taste in men then that. I'll see you out there tonight and good luck in your match!"

Shawn smiled at the young woman as she walked away.

"Oh and Shawn one other thing," shouted Lou from down the hallway, "If you bring DiBiase over to try and attack me again, I'll tune up the band and super kick you instead."

With that Lou rounded the corner of the hallway and disappeared off down into the center of the arena leaving Shawn laughing at her. Shawn stood against the door frame for a little awhile.

"Huh, maybe she is my kid after all." Shawn said with a laugh shutting the dressing room door behind him.

(XXXX)

_**Next chapter you find out the truth is Lou Shawn's daughter? Will Lou accept it or go into complete denial? When will she meet Mr. Brown Eyes and what will that be like for her? And what about her little feud that has been brewing with The Legacy? Will she take Randy up on his offer to join?**_

_**Let the speculation begin ;) This chapter also is getting posted because I just finished reading Meet Me Halfway by NellyLove. Thanks to StraightLife116 for recommending it. I don't know but for some reason of been drawn to HBK daughter fics as of late, hmmm… wonder why?**_

_**Anyways shout outs from last chapter for reviewing go to:**_

_**Rossi's Lil Devil, Sport-Luver, WhiteAsukalover (x2 for reviewing Chpt. 6 & 7), CenationGirl22, and Brittney of Angels**_

_**Favorite Story/ Story Alert: CenationGirl22, mindyfan24**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing/ favoriting the story! It means a lot! You're all amazing people!**_

_**So until next time my lovelies, meet someone new and exciting, go see a good movie (it seems I can't find one I like so I might just go see the Smurfs or I'm going to go watch Easy A for the 15**__**th**__** time but hey whose counting?), and remember to please review! Oh and if you can name the song that Lou is singing at the beginning of this chapter you will get a preview of chapter 9! That song is kind of the theme song for the entire story! ;) ~always with much love ~L.**_


	9. HBK DNA

_**Ahem… I own absolutely nothing because if I owned more DX would still be around… Cena and Orton would still be beating the crap out of each other… and I'd be making millions… Read On…**_

_**Lyrics and song are by Panic! At The Disco's Ready to Go (Get Me Out of my Mind)**_

Listen to Her Voice

HBK DNA

(3rd Person POV)

"Miss Donaldson, you may come in now." The nursing assistant told Lou as she got up slowly from her spot and walked toward the door. It had been another long week for the young commentator but today was the day that her appointment was scheduled for the DNA test.

"The doctor will be in shortly, my dear, until please relax." With that the nursing assistant left closing the door behind her leaving Louisa with nothing but her thoughts.

What if she was Carson? What would life have been like for her then? Lou could imagine it now…

Shawn, Rebecca, and her all sitting on the Michaels ranch drinking sweet tea in the late night of summer evenings in San Antonio. Shawn teaching her how to wrestle and Rebecca teaching her how to cook delicious Texas style meals, the three of them together living like a perfect family.

But there were the dark sides, such as not seeing Shawn often because of his on the road work with the WWE or being attacked by wrestlers trying to pave their way to make a name for themselves. Those thoughts scarred Lou more than she would ever know but hopefully she wouldn't have to know ever.

"Miss Donaldson, are you ready?" asked as the doctor peeped his head.

Lou sighed and nodded her head. It was crunch time and time to find out the truth once and for all. She got up off the table and followed the doctor.

"Whatever happens, it will be for the best…" Lou told herself while following the doctor.

(XXXX)

_2 weeks later…_

"Hornswoggle give me back my cowboy hat you stupid leperhurcan!" Shawn yelled while chasing the pint sized man around the DX locker room. Hunter shook his head while watching this, Shawn certainly did have his moments and this, this was definitely one of them.

"Ha! I've got you now you little bugger!" Shawn shouted with glee as he cornered the lephurchan. Slowly, he crept up on the midget like it was his prey getting ready to pounce on him to get back his favorite HBK cowboy hat. But no sooner was there a rapping heard on the door.

"Knock-knock," Lou shouted through the door, "DX are you decent?"

"Come on in Lou," Hunter yelled over his shoulder as the brunette opened the door. Lou came in causing Shawn to lose his concentration and let Hornswoggle crawl through his legs, run past him, Hunter, and Louisa, and scurry out the door while still wearing Shawn's hat.

"NO! That's my favorite hat!" Shawn shouted as Hornswoggle laughed at him and ran off down the hallway. "Stupid lephurchans, good for nothings…"

"Uh does this happen often?" questioned Lou looking from Hunter to Shawn with a skeptical look on her face.

"Do you mean Shawn losing his hat or the midget?" Hunter retorted earning him a punch in the side from Shawn for calling Hornswoggle a midget. "I mean lephurchan."

"I meant the lephurchan," Lou said with confusion crossing her face.

"Louisa, trust me, you haven't seen anything yet, wait until…" But before Hunter could finish his thought did the room get really dark and fog started to fill it.

"Tell me this doesn't normally happen?" Lou said while inching closer to Hunter as an insane laugh filled the room.

"Uh yea, when you work for the WWE anything is possible even…" Hunter began but was cut off by a figure slowly rising out of the smoke. Hunter quickly pushed Lou behind him as Shawn joined his side the last thing they needed was some psycho going after her. While she already had that with the Randy Orton situation but they need not know that.

"I'M THE BOOGEYMAN AND I'M COMING TO GET YA!" shouted a guy with face paint and animal hair covering his chest. The man then grabbed a clock from out of thin air and broke it over his head. After breaking the clock he grabbed a bunch of worms and ate them in front of DX and Lou. Just as quickly as the fog and The Boogeyman had appeared was it all gone.

DX and the commentator stood in complete shock trying to compose themselves. Lou still couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. First a lephurchan, and then the Boogeyman, what next a vampire, she shook her head there was no way the WWE actually had vampires.

"While that's not something you see every day." Shawn said to Hunter who just shook his head. "I am disappointed that I lost my hat to that good for nothing lephurchan though."

"You know Shawn you can get a new hat and customize it especially for you. WWE Shop .com is having a sale right now and shipping is free. If you call now you get a free John Cena poster! And folks this lovely message was brought to you by your friends here at D-Generation X!" Lou said with a smile as Shawn and Hunter's mouths fell open.

"Shameless plugging, I like this girl already!" Hunter shouted with glee. But before continuing he whispered to Shawn, "Man, she's is definitely your daughter!"

Shawn realized that was why had stopped by. It had been two weeks since the DNA Test and Lou had told the doctor was supposed to call today to let them know the news. Lou had wanted Shawn to be there with her when she found out whether her entire life as Louisa Donaldson was a lie and if he would accept her into his long ago torn apart family.

"Hunter, if you could excuse us Louisa and I are expecting something important." Shawn said while pushing the blonde out the door into the hallway. Hunter nodded knowing what Shawn and Lou were waiting for the call that would change everything. The blonde exited quickly and walked off to catering hoping to find his wife.

Shawn and Lou sat down on the couch as the two pulled out Lou's cellphone. They sat it on the table and stared at it for what seemed like hours but in true reality it was almost minutes. Lou fidgeted while Shawn played with his hands. Both were scared but Lou, Lou was terrified.

She didn't want to find out the truth but something just egged her on to find it out. Nothing in life was easy and this was a journey that was about to begin for the young brunette but this journey would not be one she would half to take alone. Shawn Michaels was going to be taking it with her whether or not she liked it. Because in the long hall Lou and Shawn were in this together no matter what anyone said.

_Ah, ah, ah  
>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh<br>Oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-a-oh-oh  
>You've got these little things,<br>That you've been running from.  
>You either love it or guess you don't.<br>You're such a pretty thing,  
>To be running from anyone.<br>A vision with nowhere to go.  
><em>

Shawn grabbed the phone while Lou slowly stood up and tried to steady herself without falling.

"Yes… yes… uh… huh… of course doctor…" Shawn muttered into the phone as Lou was only allowed to hear very few bits and pieces of the conversation. The one that she thought would help her at all. "I understand doc… I'll tell her the news… Alright thank you… Good bye."

Shawn hung up the phone and turned to Louisa. She looked up the famous historical wrestling icon with fear in her eyes and worry in her heart. Shawn hung his head lowly and wrapped Lou in a warm embrace. Lou slid into the hug and let the tears fall. The silence surrounded the two of them neither spoke for fear of breaking the moment.

"Louisa, I just want you to know…" Shawn trailed off in a whisper as the girl hung by his every word. Lou pulled back from the other brunette and tried to calm her nerves as Shawn looked her straight in the eyes. Lou knew what was coming next and that was the truth.

"Louisa…" he sighed running a hand through his hair, "You're her. You're Carson."

Lou felt the weight of the world crumble around her. The last twenty years had been a lie and now she was lost. She didn't know what was fact or fiction. Her life was over. She burst out of Shawn's locker room once more and ran as far as her legs could take her. Her time here was up, she couldn't take anymore.

Or at least that's what she thought but on the contrary her life was just beginning. A pair of brown irises quickly followed Lou, he was not going to let this girl go there was something about her and that was definitely going to change the WWE forever. This was only just the beginning of their journey.

(XXXX)

_**You do not have any idea how long it took me to get this chapter out! I'm one of those people who needs inspiration to write if comes from a movie I've see to a review I've gotten to most recently a wrestler. Yea, a wrestler The Boogeyman to be precise, thank you John Cena and Youtube! You see I have an outline for writing this but to start a chapter I had no idea of how to go about it. But after several ideas floated around I decided to go with The Boogeyman and Hornswoggle, I know but hey it worked and it probably made you laugh! :)**_

_**Anyways, shout outs go to: Sport-Luver, AirbournexMachinexGuys (awesome name if I say so myself :)), Rossi's Lil Devil, and WhiteAsukalover**_

_**Thanks for reviewing! It means a ton to me and helps me motivate myself to write the next chapter! So with that said if I really feel up to it I might update by the end of this week. The next chapter has been bugging me for weeks and it needs to get out of my head. So go on and review! Please and thank you! :D**_

_**Alright before I head out go and check out Confessions of a WWE Diva by Rated R for Randomness and the sequel Building Castles on Quicksand. Both are amazing! And by far one the best things I have read on fan fiction so far! Check it out, if you have time! Oh and speaking of shameless plugs, yours truly got issued a story challenge recently. It's an Edge and Christian fic which I have never written before so we'll see how this goes but if you guys could watch for it, it's called Truth Be Told by captainbartholomew. **_

_**So until next time, get your phone to work (I got a new one and it just started working while I was typing this, go me!), tweet until your heart is content (I've had a slight twitter addiction lately, look me up if you want to talk wrestling lynnmarieb97), and please review! ~always w/ much love ~L.**_

_**Sorry for the long rant today guys but I thought you deserved some logical explanation as to why I put The Boogeyman in this chapter I don't even remember if he was around in 2008. We haven't heard from Lou and Nancy in a while so they'll be starting off the next chapter! Oh btw next chapter you meet Mr. Brown Eyes ;) In the gracious words of our protagonists, "Are you ready?"**_

_**I know I am… See you next time! Review? **_


	10. Ready to Go Get Me Out of My Mind

_**Ahem… I own nothing because if I owned more Cena would have more than 3 freaking minutes of air time last week… ugh that is all… and wait we hit the double digits, yes!... Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind)

(Lou's POV)

"_Nancy do you mind if we take a break, I kind of need to check my messages to make sure that everything is going alright elsewhere." I said firmly as Nancy just nodded her head._

"_Will fifteen minutes be good enough?" she questioned as I nodded my head. The psychologist that was quickly becoming my confidant got up and left the area so I could have time to myself to think. Quickly, I pulled out my cell phone and found several messages waiting for me. I entered the code and sighed listening to the little computerized voice telling me to enter my password. I did as it commanded._

_I got up from my spot and headed over to the window to look out at the San Francisco Bay while listening to my messages play for me. Hopefully these would be good and be done before Nancy got back from wherever it was she went._

"_3 new messages… First message… 10:23 am…"_

"_Hey Smalls, hoping everything is going fine with the psychologist. I know it seems like we forced you into going to her but trust me she will help you sort out your issues with Shawn. She's the best she helped me after my first injury to get rid of my depression for not being able to be in the ring. Anyway, I'm really missing you and know that Raw isn't the same without you. I'm bored and can't find anything to do I might go with Hunter and play some tricks on Ted and Cody later but will see how that goes. Yea, it's not the same without you. Call me when you're done, okay? Stay safe and remember don't super kick Nancy I know she can get on your nerves but trust me, she knows what she's doing. Love you, Shorty."_

_I smiled after listening John's message. He was always the protective big brother just like I had told Nancy. I was glad that he was one of the people who had helped me to try and get my life back on track._

"_Second message… 10:54 am…"_

"_Lou, it's Hunter. I just wanted give you a call and make sure everything is going alright. I am hoping the psychologist is being gentle with you and not trying to pry to much information out of you at once. Don't let her take advantage of you and be careful I don't want you to think you were making a mistake by going there. This is the first step of many that you will be making to get things back in the right direction. No that no matter what happens there we all still love and support you, right Hornswoggle… (low grumbles can be heard on the other end) Yea, I know you want to talk to her but you can't she probably couldn't understand you anyway… wait this is Shawn's daughter she probably could! Hey give me back my phone you little troll! The least you can do is shut it off! No give it back! Hornswoggle!"_

"_This message went over the accepted time please call the other party if they were cut off." The computer voice told me as I giggled after listening to Uncle Hunter and Hornswoggle little quarrel._

_And finally the last message, "Final message… 11:11 am…"_

"_Morning Louisa, I'm hoping everything is going well for you in San Fran. Know that I can't stop thinking about you and that every second were apart I know that I want to join you. FCW is being a pain the ass but I'm working mine off every night, I have to go up against Wade Barrett tonight for the belt. I wish you were here to see it. Life would be so much better then. But that will have to wait until next time you're down here. I hope everything is working itself out and that you're finding the right path to take with Shawn. Hell, I remember when I first met you and how upset you were that he was actually your father, do you remember that? Us sitting on the stage and me having to explain what FCW was to you. Little did I know that you would be joining me there shortly, weird twist of fate. I'm hopping you're okay and this woman isn't pushing you too much. Just know this Louisa, I miss you. I'll see you soon, okay? Oh and one other thing babe… I love you."_

_A single tear slide down my cheek and in a barely audible whisper I said the words the brown eyed beauty that was hundreds of miles of away was longing to hear._

"_I love you too, Alex Riley."_

Why did this have to happen to her? Why? Why couldn't some other diva or woman stumble into Shawn's life and he could excuse them of being his long lost daughter? But nope he saw Louisa and everything began to fall into the place for the heartbroken HBK while Louisa's world began to crumble. She was questioning everything she had known. Her entire life had been built on lies, how does one even begin to fathom that?

Lou sat on the cold metal stage looking out at the empty arena. This was where she went everything in her life was starting to fall apart. This empty place she felt symbolized what she felt like at the exact moment. Empty and alone in the universe no one to understand what she was going through.

"Excuse me, miss, but you're not allowed to be out here." A young man voice said while echoing throughout the arena. Lou turned around to find a young man staring down at her. His hair spiked in an upright way. His masculine build overlooking her in his shadow. Lou's eyes met his chocolate brown as she looked up at the young man. Slowly, realization hit his face realizing that he had yelled at one of the major talents. "Oh man, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were a talent. Please, don't tell Vince, today is my first day!"

Lou cocked an eyebrow at the young man as she whipped her tears away and sighed in frustration. Feeling sorry for herself wasn't ever on her to do list especially when people kept interfering with it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" questioned the brunette man as he sat down next to her. Ugh, she so didn't want this right now. Why couldn't this guy just leave her alone? Everybody else did while that was because John was off doing promotional work and Hunter was trying to calm Shawn down after finding out the news about her.

"It's a long story." Lou muttered at the man who continued to stare at her sitting down quietly at her side.

"Well trust me, I've got time." He answered as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're not going to go away are you?" she asked sadly.

"Nope, I can't just leave a damsel in distress! You are in distress right?" the brown eyed man asked while Lou cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you could call it that if you're the one putting yourself in distress." Lou answered earning a confused glare from her new not so wanted companion.

"Listen," the man said putting a hand on her shoulder, Lou felt something when he touched her, it was somewhat near the same feeling that she got when Shawn hugged her that first night. Instantly, she pulled back and stared at the young man about to address her. "I know, I'm probably just some dead weight jobber to you, but you seem like you need a friend in this place. Maybe I can help you."

Lou stared at the young man unaware of whether or not to trust him. She sighed to herself. If The Legacy already knew her secret how long before the rest of the locker room knew. She might as well save herself the trouble and tell this kid the story. He seemed caring, trusting, and genuine but something else was there too. Lou couldn't hit it on the head but all she could think was that he was very damn unique.

"Oh I'm totally forgetting my manners, I'm Alex." He said extending his hand to her as she graciously accepted it feeling that same spark she had several moments before.

"I'm…" Lou began but stopped dead in her tracks, "I don't know who I am…"

"Do you have amnesia or something because I can take you to a trainer if you do and…" Alex began as Lou patted his leg and began to tell the story of her past several weeks in the WWE to explain herself. It took a while but Alex slowly began to understand the story.

When she was finished his big brown puppy dog eyes looked down at her with sadness in them. The way Alex looked at her made Lou's heart skip a few beats. He was different and she knew that but how?

"Wow that's a really interesting story." Alex inquired while she looked at the man sadly. There were tears brimming in her eyes while she tried to keep herself together. Lou was sick of crying and she didn't want to do it in front of Alex again. He had seen her cry enough for one day.

"Yea, I know, all I can think is that every time something happens with Shawn it gets worse for me but better for him. I kind of just want to leave this place behind and never look back but I know I can't do that to Shawn now that we both know the truth." Lou sighed shoving her head into her hands. "God, this is just so confusing."

"Hey," Alex said putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, trust me."

"Huh, I just met you and you're asking me to trust you? Easier said than done," Lou muttered at him. "What are you doing here anyway? Something tells me you're a new wrestler right?"

Alex stifled a laugh as he shook his head.

"Yea, I wish but according to the talent scouts I'm not good enough for the big leagues yet. The Varsity Villain has to stay at FCW until Vince thinks I'm ready which is probably going to never." He said bitterly.

"FCW, what's that?" Lou asked.

"You work here and you don't know what that is?" Alex responded a bit confused himself.

"Eh, I just started commentating a few weeks back and now I found out I'm Shawn's long lost kid so excuse me for not being on the up and up about pro wrestling terms." She responded snarkily with a shrug of the shoulders.

"It's Florida Championship Wrestling, one of WWE's developmental territories. I've been training there since I finished my last tour on the Indy circuit." Alex explained as she nodded her head.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here." Lou said trying to get an answer out of him.

"Vince thinks I could learn some responsibility if I am a jobber at some of the shows. He thinks my work effort needs improvement. So what does he do? Hires me to work for him while doing manual labor, pure brilliance right there!" Alex sarcastically replies as Lou chuckles at him.

"Leave it to Vince to hire a wrestler to do crew work," Lou mutters under her breath.

"Louisa!" a voice yells from the back as it echoes throughout the arena causing Lou to jump into the air.

"Shawn!" she yells in a panicked voice while Alex looks at her. "I'm so sorry but I have to go I just kind of stormed out of Shawn's dressing room with no rhyme or reason and he probably really upset and…"

"Shh… it's okay. I can go." Alex answers while he gets up and helps her up as well. The two then look at each other with stars in their eyes as Alex grabs her hand and pulls it up to his mouth to kiss it. "Goodbye, Miss I don't know who I am…"

With that he gently kisses her hand and jumps off the stage and begins to walk around the corner.

"Wait, Alex!" Lou yells as he whirls around to find her on the edge of the stage, "Will I see you again?"

"Most defiantly," he answers her as he begins to walk away once again.

"Louisa!" Shawn's voice booms as he gets closer to the stage where she stands.

"And Alex," she says so only he can hear her, "I'm Louisa Michaels."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Louisa," Alex yells as he disappears off into the shadows behind the stage just as Shawn throws the curtain aside to find Lou standing on the stage looking off into the sea of empty seats.

Shawn looks down at the young woman and embraces her in a hug as she accepts it. The two stand there in silence for several minutes before Shawn raises her chin so her eyes meet his gaze.

"I think we need to talk about all this," Shawn says in a very fatherly tone.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Lou answers him as Shawn leads the way back to his and Hunter's dressing room. Lou just stands there for several seconds looking out into the arena with the empty seats again. With one last glance over her shoulder she exits the scene.

"Thank you Alex," she says to herself, "I think this the start of a beautiful friendship."

Lou leaves the stage but what she didn't realize was that in the shadows of the stage was her newly found friend watching the father daughter confrontation. Alex emerges from his hiding spot and looks at where the young commentator once stood.

"Louisa, I believe this the beginning of something more beautiful than friendship."

_**There you have it. Mr. Brown Eyes has been revealed, and it's Alex Riley! Who knew? Umm… well I knew but yea, now for you folks who like to be politically correct with stories, this one isn't going to be because Alex doesn't come into the WWE until mid-2010 at the earliest and our story is taking place in 2008. So in that sense it's going to be a bit AU. But I'm hoping you like it anyways! :) But now that two storylines have come into play: the Shawn's daughter one and Alex Riley love interest, why not add in a third? I beat you know where I'm going with this since she is Shawn's daughter and all… just wait and see, I got big plans for Lou! And wasn't Alex's dialogue with her brilliant? :)**_

_**So shout outs go to: MJ Potter Black Weasley, AirbournexMachinexGuns (so, so, so, so sorry for the spelling error last chapter! I have no idea where that random y came from, like literally no idea!), and Brittney of Angels (you motivated me very, very, very, very, very, very, very, much to get this chapter written, you're the best :) ).**_

_**Thank you for reviewing! You're all amazing! :D**_

_**So until next my adoring readers, start packing for college, watch The Proposal, and take a picture with Barney the Dinosaur, check out Randy Orton's recent twit pic with him. Yea, Randy Orton with Barney the Dinosaur, and no I'm not kidding, hmmm… I sense a humorous one shot coming on! Will see! ~always with much love ~L. **_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	11. Acceptance

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Louisa 'Lou' Donaldson, all events and the majority of information portrayed in this story is a work of fiction unless otherwise noted… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

Acceptance

(3rd Person POV)

Lou and Shawn were back where they had started earlier that day. Shawn's locker room but this time Lou had shed her tears and ready to confront the truth. This time she wasn't going to run off and leave Shawn just standing their dumbfounded.

"Where do you want to start?" asked the older man.

"How about… we take this from the top?" Lou suggested while smiling at Shawn who nodded his head in approval.

"So that means the first thing would be what do you want to be called?" Shawn asked, "I completely understand if you still want to go by Louisa Donaldson that would be perfectly fine with me because…"

Lou looked up into the brown eyes of her father and gave him a gracious smirk.

"Actually, I have been thinking about this, what do you think of Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels?" Lou responded to him while Shawn's face lit up with a smile.

Lou sat quietly while Shawn thought about her name. He tapped his finger to his chin. He was trying to hide his enthusiasm that was there for accepting his last name as part of her life. Lou thought she saw a tear slide down his face but he turned so that she couldn't see him crying. After giving Shawn several moments to recompose himself she cleared throat and brought him back to the current situation.

"Lou," Shawn said with a smile on his face, "I love it."

"I figured you would." She replied. "So that takes care of my name, are you going to tell the rest of the locker room or better yet Vince?"

"While in matters of the locker room, I think it would be best to not tell them your last name. There are some psychos in there, cough, Randy Orton, cough, so for now while you're commentating keep Donaldson attached to your name. It will be your ring name so to speak." Shawn explained in an overprotective dad tone.

Lou's face paled and she became eerily quiet. There was no way that she was telling Shawn that Legacy already knew her secret. He would go ballistic. No, he would kill Randy, Ted, and Cody. But Lou wouldn't have minded that why did she even care what happened to the second and third generation superstars? Did she feel some connection to them since she was a second generation superstar too?

She shook her head shaking away the thoughts of the Legacy immediately while Shawn looked at her with an all knowing smile that she always knew her father would have. She returned the smile which was a mirror reflection of Shawn's. Lou really was his daughter and she was finally proud of it.

Shawn sighed before looking back at her. Lou could sense his hesitation and began to worry about him.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Lou asked a bit worried that she wasn't everything he expected, "I'm sorry if I'm not the girl that you dreamed up in your head but I am willing to put aside everything and make this work, so please tell me what's going on in that crazy mind of yo-"

"Would you like to move in with me?" Shawn blurted out. Lou was about to respond until she realized what he had just said.

"Excuse me?" Lou gasped.

"I know, it's not the most ideal thing ever Louisa but, we have missed twenty one years together and I want you to be a part of my life and not lose you again." Shawn explained as Lou looked at him with sadness and acknowledgement in her eyes. "I have this huge mansion and there are more than enough rooms and I thought that it would make up for lost time…"

Shawn looked at her with big puppy dog brown eyes as tears slide down his face. He was truly sad that he had missed every part of his little girl's life growing up. Birthday parties, teaching how to walk, learning how to drive, all that stuff he had missed and he wanted to make up for it. Lou's smile from earlier dimmed sensing that Shawn was missing Rebecca, her mother, his wife, he must have been living in the same mansion since she was killed and Lou was kidnapped. How dreadful must that have been living with all those horrible memories of the two women you loved and knowing that your wife was dead and daughter who knows where?

"You don't have to answer me now, but I just thought…" Shawn trailed off looking at Louisa.

"Yes," Lou said immediately as Shawn raised his head to look at the petite brunette. She was nodding her head in recognition to confirm what she had just said.

"Lou, you don't…" before Shawn could respond further he was cut off by the young woman.

"You deserve someone who loves you Shawn; you don't need to be by yourself in that place by yourself. It will drive you insane, so I say yes." Lou reasoned with The Heart Break Kid.

Shawn couldn't believe it! Lou was coming home with him to his beloved San Antonio after twenty one years, his beloved Carson was finally coming home!

"Oh my God, I have so much to do! I have to call Jenny and Alfonso needs to clean that place and oh you're going to have the best Texas cooking little lady!" Shawn said as he grabbed Lou for a hug and twirled her around. Lou laughed at her father's silliness which caused Shawn to laugh at his daughter's happiness. The two were so busy laughing that Shawn accidently tripped over the coffee table causing the two to stumble back into the leather couch and landing with a loud THUD! When the two landed they were facing each other smiling and laughing. No one would have expected this from the two of them at all after everything that they had been through, Shawn and Lou were finally accepting each other for who they were.

"Shawn," Lou whispered to the legendary wrestler.

"Yes, Lou?" questioned Shawn while he wrapped his arms around his daughter to embrace her in a hug.

"What was Rebecca like?" Lou asked quietly. Shawn stopped dead in his tracks amazed that the twenty one year old wanted to know about her birth mother. Shawn slowly began to remember what his late wife was like. He smiled down at Lou and examined her face closely seeing Rebecca's features etched in her just like his were.

"She was a lot like you, Louisa." Shawn explained to her. "She refused to take no for an answer. She had the most beautiful hair and it followed like Rapunzel's. Her smile was that of a thousand suns and it melted you to a puddle of mush the minute you saw it. Her eyes while they a bright green similar to the DX green that I'm wearing right now. That's kind of why Hunter and where this color because it is in memory of her. It was her idea for when DX first came into the business.

"You would have loved to meet her; she was amazing in every sense of the word. She was fearless which sometimes caused me trouble, but she was willing to put up with all the crap that came her way even she shouldn't have had to. Rebecca was one of the most amazing women I have ever and she deserved so much better than me, the pro wrestler with the big heart.

"I blame myself, you know for your disappearance and her death. If I hadn't been such a big star in the industry everything would have turned out different. Some days I just imagine what life would have been like the three of us together and living a normal life." Shawn sighed as Lou patted him on the leg.

"It's not your fault you know that right?" questioned Lou who was looking at her father sadly, "If you didn't become the amazing Shawn Michaels you probably wouldn't have her and then I wouldn't be here right now. We all regret things in life, Dad but this is one of the things you shouldn't regret. We're together now and I'm sure Mom had something to do with it."

"You called me Dad?" Shawn asked out of complete shock from the brunette.

"While that's what you aren't you?" Lou asked with a giggle, "Unless you're some bizarre space alien, oh no then were all screwed!"

"You," Shawn laughed while shaking his head at her and ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Not the hair, not the hair!" Lou shouted as Shawn grabbed her and began to tickle her, "No Shawn, no! Bad Shawn!"

"Knock-knock," a new voice resounded around the room and shortly after Hunter entered the room looking at the two who were laughing like crazy. "While, I never would have thought…" The Game muttered to himself as the father daughter duo stood up and brushed themselves off from their short bonding time.

"I'll see you after the show, okay Dad?" Lou questioned with a smile.

"Absolutely, how does dinner with me and Uncle Hunter sound? And then we can talk about your homecoming?" Shawn asked excitedly as Lou smiled and nodded leaving the room.

"Come on, Shawn we have a match to go over, remember, I've got to kick some Priceless ass tonight!" Hunter said excitedly rubbing his hands together to get back at Ted DiBiase Jr. for costing him a win last week.

"You go on a head Hunter, I'll be right there." Shawn answered as Hunter slipped out the door to head to catering to get something to eat before the show began. Shawn looked around his empty dressing room not believing what he was going to do which was talk to the air.

"Rebecca, I want to know if you can hear me, can you at least give me a sign." Shawn asked while standing in the center of the room. Outside there was a thunder storm brewing and Shawn could hear the big claps of thunder. At the precise second that he had asked that question the loudest boom of thunder was heard. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I promise you I'll keep her safe from danger. And that I'll refuse to let her make the same mistakes she did when it comes to living like this. I've learned some valuable lessons while I've been here and I'm sure I'll learn a few more. I'll protect because she is my daughter and if anything tries to hurt her while let's just say I'll happily super kick them in the face. I know, I know, violence only leads to more violence but she is the daughter of a legend and something tells me she won't need protecting for very long. I guess that's all." Shawn said finishing his little statement to the empty room. With his hand on the door he looked around the room one last time and smiled.

"Thank you for bringing her to me, she where she always should have been." With that Shawn shut off the light and let the door click behind him as sighed to himself. "And know that your heart will always belong to me."

(XXXX)

_**Awe, don't you just want to run and give Shawn a hug now? I know I do! This chapter took forever and a half to come to me because I thought it was going to be redundant with the whole father daughter confrontation scene but I added in that little bit about Rebecca, what did you think of that? I liked what Shawn said it was so heartfelt and that kind of inspired his monologue near the end too. Special thanks to the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry, for helping inspire me!**_

_**Alright shout out time!**_

_**Holler to my awesome reviewers: ( ), WWEStarBaby, Sport-Luver (I love that tattoo too! I saw him wrestling against Swagger the other night and I was like that is an epic tattoo!), MJ Potter Black Weasley, and WhiteAsukalover (x2 for reviewing chapters 9 & 10 woot!)(I love your quotes for wrestling on your profile page, love them!)**_

_**And who can forget the story alert/ favorite people? Not this girl! Shout outs to Sport-Luver, WWEStarBaby, and Miss Ashley**_

_**Gracias to all my reviewers, it means a ton for me to get feedback, you all are the best!**_

_**Okay so I usually don't say much about wrestling in my little rants but I have to wonder who else here thinks John Laurnitis is behind everything with the whole Triple H, Kevin Nash, and CM Punk thing. I didn't even see much of Raw last Monday except for the whole car accident bit and I shouted at the television and screamed E-V-I-L when he came on, let's just say my father gave me this weird look of what the hell is wrong with you? I'm calling it now, Laurnitis is behind everything! By the way why are they even keeping him around, NO ONE LIKES HIM! Triple H doesn't like him, Punk doesn't like him, Cena doesn't like him, and the other talent doesn't like him, so fire his evil butt and move on!**_

_**Phew! Okay enough talk about that on to more happy matters! Next week I'm giving you guys a double update since the next chapter is a cliffy and I move into school life is going to be a little crazy so I don't want to leave you hanging! Ha, get it, cliffy, hanger? Bad joke, I know… so you can look forward to that. Next chapter our antagonist make their return and let's just say that our young heroine is not going to enjoy it one bit…**_

_**So until next time, read Tainted by OhCassandra (good fic if I say so myself and she's a new author!), stop looking at those boxes in the corner and start to fill them with stuff, and find the missing flip flop that goes with your favorite pair of flip flops… ~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	12. The Beginning of the End

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information in this story is a work of pure fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

The Beginning of the End

(3rd Person POV)

In the WWE things happen and they happen fast. For Lou, it seemed like everything was going by in a complete blur. One day she was hired and the next she finds out her father is the legendary Heart Break Kid. But with the love and support of her father, Triple H, and her best friend in the business John Cena, Lou had begun to gradually accept her new life. Sure, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. As some people like to say, worse things could have happened to her.

Lou was over the self-pity parade she had been having as of late and was now going to do what she loved. Raw was coming live from Madison Square Garden and Lou wasn't nervous. She was hyper and excited. John had had to keep her entertained most of the afternoon by having her trail him through the arena. Why was the young brunette so excited you may ask? While tonight she was taking lead at the commentary table. So in other words, that meant she was large and in charge!

Another reason the young brunette was jumping for joy was because the main event was Triple H versus John Cena. Lou couldn't wait to see her best friend and her father's best friend to duke it out in the squared circle that evening. It was going to be a slobber knocker, most defiantly.

The hours passed quickly and before Lou knew it the crowd was in the Garden standing on their feet for the two respected wrestlers in the ring. She was proud to call them both friends as well as allies in this great universe that she had just fallen into.

"And look at that folks Cena and Triple H are shaking hands, what a great sign of respect don't you think Lou?" asked King as Lou smiled at both of the men in the ring.

"It certainly is King; this is just another classic confrontation between these two titans in our industry." Lou exclaimed as the referee rang the bell and the two men in the ring went at it.

Triple H and John grabbed each other's shoulders and tried to out power the other in a test of strength. Cena with his body building career was quick to out maneuver the blonde man. Hunter got pushed into the ropes as John pumped his arms in great satisfaction. Hunter shook his head and went straight at it wrapping Cena into a tight bear hug and throwing him to the ground in one swift movement. With a satisfied smirk crossing Hunter's face he did the signature Triple H pose flexing his muscles and yelling to the crowd causing the audience to pop loudly.

"Awe good old Triple H," King mused, "So Lou who are you routing for in this match may I ask? Since you are friends with both these men, where does your loyalty lie?"

"King, you know I can't answer that." Lou said scowling at her commentating partner and looking back at the ring where the Game was on the hunt for a weak John Cena. "Looks like Cena is finally figuring out where he is folks. Cena is on his feet! OH MY GOD! IT'S A STAREDOWN BETWEEN THE KING OF KINGS AND THE LEADER OF THE CENATION!"

The two men quickly growled out insults at each other. But then Lou saw something spark in John. She wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like it one bit. John backed up the ropes but as if Hunter was his shadow, Hunter did the same. Then the two stuck out their arms and went running at each other with full force behind them.

"Simultaneous running clothes lines, King I don't believe it!" Lou yelled into her headset causing King to go a little deaf because he was sitting right beside her. "And both men are out cold for the moment, come on boys this is not nap time!"

The ref began to count as the two wrestlers were out cold lying in the middle of the ring.

"Come on, guys! Get up!" Lou shouted at the two men in the ring as she stood and stomped her feet at them. She did not want this epic match to end in this way because she knew it would only result in a potential storyline where she would have to draw lines in the sand. Lou didn't want that at all.

As Lou continued to shout, the ref continued to count but right when Lou thought all hope was lost did she see John's body start to slowly get up. Slowly, the leader of the Cenation rose to a standing position, the ref instantly stopped counting. Lou sighed with relief as John got to his feet and pulled Hunter up over to him where John took advantage of that and began to beat on the older gentleman more.

Hunter began to wake from his groggy state and realize that Cena, of all people was handing him his ass. He couldn't believe it the x-rapper was begrudgingly beating the living daylights out of him, The Game, Triple H. With one swift motion, Hunter swung at John.

The two locked eyes then. The whole arena was on their feet screaming for the duo. Some Cena chants to could be heard while others were chanting for the Game. Lou stood watching in complete awe as her two friends traded blows. John would get a hit. Hunter would get a hit. John would get a hit. Hunter would hit John. It went on, and on, and on for a good five full minutes.

But that was when John made a crucial mistake. He missed Hunter and hit the ref. The poor man was knocked out cold on the canvas. Hunter and John quickly looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders not caring that the officiator was out cold. They continued the onslaught on each other not caring what was about to happen outside of the ring, right beside the commentators table to be exact.

"And Triple H and Cena are still going at it King, even with no official these two still want to give the fans one hell of a match! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Lou to King who just nodded his head also astounded by the two icons dedication.

With everyone's attention on the match at hand, no one saw a hooded figure slowly creeping up from the crowd to behind the announce table. Lou and King both had their backs to the cloaked man and were still calling the match. It was the perfect distraction for the hooded man to make his mark on the young woman who was sitting where he should have been. It was her fault that he had lost his job. In his mind, little Miss Louisa Donaldson deserved not to be close to the announce table. She was not worthy of the greatness. It was time to teach this little announcer girl that the WWE can't replace someone of his audacity, of his magnitude, she would regret the day that she accepted this job from Stephanie McManoh.

With that the hooded figure jumped the barricade and charged straight at Lou's chair. Lou went flying from the chair due to the force that had impacted her. She landed face first on the ground on the opposite of the announce table. She began to slowly to get up feeling the effects of the fall on her, knowing that she would be bruised like crazy in the morning.

Hunter and John had stopped feuding inside the ring to see that The King was holding off the hooded figure to protect Louisa. King and the cloaked man were trading punches just as the disguised figure was yelling obscenities at The King.

"What is she to you? Why are you even trying to help her!" shouted the angry figure who was trying to maneuver around King and get to Louisa to attack her more.

"She's my partner, you jerk, so lay off." King shouted as the man was knocked to the ground revealing the man underneath the hoodie. The audience let a collective gasp of air as Hunter, John, and King rushed to check on Louisa who was now propped up against the ring regaining her strength.

"Michael Cole," Hunter said angrily while his fists clenched, "Why am I not surprised?"

"I wouldn't talk right now Triple H; you three have bigger problems to worry about then me at this very moment." Cole said with a smirk crossing his face just as The Legacy's music resounded through the arena. Everything then was a blur for Louisa, it seemed like one minute Hunter was cradling her in his arms and the next he was shouting out orders at John and King to protect her at all costs.

But there was one thought racing through her mind: Where was Shawn?

The three men that were protecting Lou charged into battle against Cole, DiBiase, and Rhodes leaving Louisa wide open to a sick twisted smirking Randy Orton. Lou gulped. Where was her father? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her?

Randy almost instantly reading her thoughts smirked at her, "Dear old daddy, is a little pre occupied right now, pumpkin you see I had Rhodes and DiBiase do a little number on him before we came out here, would you like to see?"

With a snap of his fingers Randy revealed a beat and bruised Shawn backstage pushing off medics trying to get onto the stage to help his friends and save his daughter from the Viper. Lou at first feared for her father's life but then a large growl erupted from her as she charged Randy. She just got a father and there was no way in freaking hell she was letting this good for nothing jerk destroy it apart.

Instantly, Lou's black stiletto heel through up in the air ready to connect with Randy's chin but sadly for Louisa, Randy caught her foot in midair. With another sick smirk Randy shook his head at her.

"Tsk, tsk, Louisa, I would have thought that you were smarter than to try to super kick me. You know I'm smarter than DiBiase, right?" he chuckled evilly. Lou's eyes now were widened in horror as Randy pulled her closer to him and dragged her into the ring. She watched John, Hunter, and King fall on the ground one by one thanks to Cole and Randy's henchmen. Lou jaw quivered as tears pricked at her eyes while she saw Shawn burst through the curtain finally.

"SHAWN! STAY AWAY!" she screamed throwing her arms from side to side afraid for her new found father. But ignoring the pleas of his daughter, Shawn dove into the ring to be mugged by Cody and Ted. That's when Randy's eyes lit up with an idea.

"You two hold him!" he shouted while tightening his grip around Lou's waist. "I want the legendary Heart Break Kid to see this. Now, Shawn if you don't want anything bad to happen to little Louisa here then you will watch me kiss your daughter right here and now."

Shawn clenched his jaw and ground his teeth together looking at Lou who was frightened by the man that she saw in front of her. Millions of thoughts raced through Shawn's head but if there was one thing that Shawn knew it was Lou was a fighter just like Rebecca and that meant she wouldn't let this pond scum kiss her.

"Pucker up, sweet cheeks," Randy said while he closed his eyes and brought his face within inches of hers. But before Orton's dirty lips could be pressed again the young woman's something happened.

_**SLAP!**_

Randy grabbed the side of his cheek where a very bright red mark was coming out. Lou smirked at her handy work. Shawn smiled at his daughter's ingenuity to protect herself. With Randy's attention turned away from her, Lou turned toward Ted and Cody. Ted quickly let go of Shawn remembering the super kick given at the hands of the young commentator. Cody following his Legacy brother's lead did the same before suffering a worse fate than Randy had gotten.

Shawn was about to grab his daughter but a tattooed arm shot around her neck.

Life slowed down for Shawn, watching Lou's eyes widen with fear as Randy delivered the deadliest RKO of his life to the young Michael's girl. As her lifeless body lay limp on the canvas, Randy smirked admiring a job well done watching HBK drop to his knees to check his daughter.

"And good night, sweet princess, served the little bitch right," muttered Randy feeling proud of his most recent accomplishment, "Looks like my work here is done."

"ORTON!" screamed John Cena and Triple H as they came charging into the ring. Randy took that as his cue to leave, dashing through the crowd, and leaving a booing audience in his wake.

Hunter and John quickly joined Shawn in the ring looking at the knocked out Louisa. Putting a hand on Shawn's shoulder, Hunter looked at his best friend with sadness and anger in his eyes. Randy was going to pay for what he did to them that night. Cena sat next to Lou holding her hand and squeezing it every few minutes waiting for her to squeeze back.

Shawn sat there kneeling next to his daughter, regretting what Randy had done. To Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton was now on his must kill list after torturing and RKOing his daughter. Shawn slowly lifted Lou up into his arms carrying her bridal style out of the ring while John and Hunter held the ring ropes open for the two. With John on one side and Hunter on the other and Shawn in the middle carrying Louisa the three men descended the ramp to the backstage area leaving the arena in utter silence and shock at what had happened. But there was one person who was struggling more than Hunter, Shawn, and John over the night's events and she was unconscious and reliving the horror. Louisa who was hearing those words that Randy had said to her while RKOing her repeated in her mind, over and over again.

"Good night, sweet princess."

(XXXX)

_**Please don't kill me! Lou needed that it's going to give her some motivation for the next part of the story. The second update will come shortly after this first one is posted. So be happy I am not leaving you on hanging here wondering if she's going to be okay.**_

_**With that said, shout out will be done this chapter. Also shout-outs will be a tad different, if your one of my readers from Lost Souls you'll recognize this type of shout out format from the last chapter of that story where I preview L2HV (Listen to Her Voice, for those of you that don't know).**_

_**Kudos for reviewing goes to:**_

_**MJ Potter Black Weasley: Thanks for the review! It was totally meant to be sweet and tug at your heart. John Laurnitis is this corporate guy who's really creepy, I won't go into elaborate detail or anything but he's kind of inserting himself into all Triple H's plans and ruining CM Punk's life. If you need any more info I'd be happy to explain into more elaborate details. Hope Mexico was fun! :D Thanks again for the review and keep it up!**_

_**StaightLife116: Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I love it when writers I view as amazing review my work! Your review pretty much made my day! Thanks!**_

_**WhiteAsukaLover: I will be sure to check out your stuff. Keep reviewing and rocking! You're awesome!**_

_**Britney of Angles: Supposedly Nash was in a car crash or something, who knows that was the five minutes I actually did catch. But totally agree with you on the whole name thing, definitely a disease, I will go more into that thought with CenationGirl22 review response, one minute…**_

_**CenationGirl22: I love that you reviewed chapter 10 & 11 that's amazing! I love people that do that. And I'm pretty sure everyone thought he had blue eyes, I actually googled it to find it out, so who knew right? But a lot of my reviews have been telling me they saw the cross tattoo in his recent matches and were like it's him! And definitely Laryngitis…oops I mean Laurnitis does sound like a disease have you ever heard him talk? It sounds like he has Laryngitis, no lie! Anyways thanks for the review and can't wait for more! :)**_

_**Kudos also goes to: jrbillingsley for adding "Listen to Her Voice" to your favorites!**_

_**Alright, ladies and gents, I'm not going to do my usual 'until next time' gimmick because I am doubling updating so you will get that next chapter!**_

_**Stay tuned! ~Always with much love ~L. **_


	13. The Time is Now

_**Ahem… I own nothing but Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information portrayed in this story is a work of fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

The Time Is Now

(Lou's POV)

"_Good Night, sweet princess Randy whispered in my ear." I recalled to Nancy as I felt a chill of fear run down my spine. I remembered him getting so close to me after RKOing me and being scared of what he was going to do next. I looked at Nancy who could clearly see the fear in my eyes._

"_So Randy was quoting Hamlet? I wonder why, that's a very interesting piece of literature to quote… I wonder why he chose that piece of literature." Nancy inquired while I just sat there with my arms crossing my chest angrily, I really wasn't here to take about my arch nemesis and his demented psyche I was here to work through my issues._

"_I don't care, Doc, he's Randy Orton he hears voices in his head they talk him and understand and all that stuff." I muttered at her while throwing a glare in her direction._

"_Louisa, that's his theme song not his real life personality and psyche." Nancy retorted back at me. I sat up from the chair I was in and locked eyes with her while keeping my jaw clenched. Now I could see the look of fear in her eyes from my angry eyes._

"_You tell me that when you're in a wrestling ring with him and he's staring you down. Tell me he's not a manipulative cold over jealous jerk just trying to get what he wants and nothing else." I practically shout at her. She cowers as I realize something. If I'm acting like this, that means I'm no better than him. I sigh to myself. What have I become?_

"_So I think I know the next part of your story, but I might be wrong." Nancy says aloud as nod to her._

"_Yep, this is where Shawn, Hunter, and John help me find someone who would willingly train me. But who they found was what probably got me through the whole situation." I say with a smile as I recall listening to Hunter argue with John and Shawn about my safety._

(XXXX)

"She's going to be okay, right?" asked a worried John looking to Hunter who was staring directly at the unconscious Louisa who was laying on the couch in DX's dressing room right now.

"The trainer says she most likely will be bruised and have a bit of a headache when she wakes up. Orton's RKO certainly did a number on her, the bastard…" growled Triple H.

"I want him, Hunter, do you hear me! Lou doesn't deserve this. That good for nothing hurt my girl, so I'm going to repay the supposed one man destiny for his little stunt, when I get my hands on him…" Cena said while raising his voice and making a chocking motion with his hands pretending that he had Orton's neck and was suffocating the man.

Triple H looked at the young woman lying on the couch still unconscious after the attack that Michael Cole and Legacy had delivered to her. There were minor cuts on her arms from falling to ground when Cole attacked her. The bruising was beginning to show on her neck from the RKO and the several punches she took earlier that evening. Lou's hair was falling over her unconscious face but even in her lifeless state the young woman resembled both Shawn and Rebecca to a perfect tee. She was beautiful just like her mother had been.

"You'll make some man very happy one day," Hunter whispered into her ear as John continued to pace the room. Even though Hunter was not related by blood to the young girl sitting before him Shawn was as close to family as he had, the bond between the two was remarkable. So if Hunter felt that Shawn was like his brother than that would make Louisa his niece, when Shawn had called him Uncle Hunter in front of her, he knew that Shawn meant it but Louisa was just beginning to accept her new family, so Hunter encouraged Shawn to let Louisa make the decision of when she could call him that.

"Where did Shawn wander off to?" questioned John as he stopped his pacing and looked at Louisa who was slowly beginning to stir on the couch.

"He went to go find Stephanie, he wants Orton's ass suspended for what happened to Lou tonight. I doubt it will happen though old Vinnie Mac will say the ratings were the highest we ever got because of his actions, and you know what high ratings mean," said Triple H with an eye roll as John joined him in finishing his statement.

"More ratings means more fans means more money," the two said in unison. But John then looked at the young woman who was tossing and turning on the couch in the locker room. Then he looked Triple H dead in the eyes. But unlike earlier that evening when the two men locked eyes they weren't competitive and cold, they were worried for the little brunette girl lying there thanks to some psychopath who wanted Shawn Michael's daughter to join him in his little group.

"How did Randy even know that she was Shawn's daughter?" questioned John while shaking his head. Instantly, Hunter's head shot up from hearing this statement out of the young wrestler.

"How did you know about that? Shawn told her not to tell anyone!" exclaimed Hunter while standing up ready to protect his "niece" from anything Cena would try to do to her. Quickly, John held up his hands in self-defense to protect himself from the Game.

"I know because after that night Lou super kicked DiBiase I found her in the hallway balling her eyes out and I was not letting her sit there by herself, I saw Orton lurking around earlier and there was no way I was leaving her." John explained, "So I asked her what was wrong and she told me everything. That poor girl, having that bomb shell dropped on her like that."

John shook his head in disbelief at the memory, she had come so far since then and now she was being targeted by John's arch nemesis just because she was the daughter of a legend.

"Cena, was there any chance, any at all that, Orton heard you two talking?" questioned Triple H.

"I… I… I don't know…" John answered grimly looking over at Lou. "Hunter, she's not safe here if Randy knows she is Shawn's daughter. He will make her life a living hell. She has to leave."

Hunter looked at the ground. He knew that too. Orton was a dangerous one to be playing with. Hunter had suffered too many ill effects of Randy's rage before he did not want Louisa to be on the receiving end of that either.

"You know there is another option…" said a returning HBK who was carrying two ice packs and placing them on Louisa as she jumped a little still not opening her eyes but moaning at the cold.

"Where have you been?" questioned John who turned to Shawn who was now sitting next to his daughter and looking at her with a fatherly look on his face.

"Talking to Steph, I got her to give us three on one match against Orton next week with his little Legacy friends barred from the entire arena. That bastard is ours, boys." Shawn said while continuing to look at Lou.

"So Shawn, what's this other option that you spoke of earlier?" asked Hunter while taking a seat across from Shawn in a plush leather chair and looking at his best friend.

"When Lou showed up I promised I wouldn't ever let her become a wrestler, but I think if Orton's coming after her it will give her a better chance to defend herself against him if he tries anything again. It's the only way, she has to become a part of this world if she wants to stay and not want Orton to get a hold of her." Shawn said folding his hands together and sighing deeply.

"But Shawn, who's going to train her, none of us have the time, were all busy pursuing championships and hitting Orton over the head with chairs now that he attacked Louisa." John exclaimed as Lou began to stir yet again on the couch.

"While I actually ran into someone who could probably help us with that…" Shawn explained and yelled to the door, "You can come in now, Alex."

Hunter and John turned to the door to view a young man in jeans and t-shirt along with a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder. He had a pair of white Nikes on and was looking over at Louisa, his brown eyes engulfed with worry at the young unconscious woman on the sofa.

"John, Hunter, I'd like you to meet the current FCW champion, Alex Riley." Shawn said as the two WWE superstars stood greet the current FCW champion. "We ran into each other while I was looking for Steph, and he said he wanted to help Louisa in any way possible, so he suggested taking her to FCW with him for the next few weeks."

Hunter and John nodded at the short haired man liking the idea so far. Alex though had walked over to the young brunette whose eyes were slowly fluttering open. He kneeled down beside her and watched her wake from her lifeless state. She was beautiful when she was waking up. Lou's eyes slowly started to come into focus and then the soreness hit her.

"Son of a bitch," she cursed under her breath causing Alex to chuckle at her. Lou's head instantly went up to look into the brown eyes of his as a cocky smirk crossed the young man's face. Lou smiled back at the beautiful Michael's daughter.

Shawn, Hunter, and John couldn't help but see the instant connection between the two. Shawn breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Alex was the right choice to train her and smiled as Alex helped Louisa stand and pulled her close to his chest.

"I told you, you'd see me again." He whispered in her ear.

"Yea, but what are you doing here last I remember you were a jobber trying to learn the ropes so McManoh would put you on the show." She whispered back to him as Alex nodded toward Shawn who was about to explain everything.

"Louisa, I'd like you to meet Alex Riley, the current FCW champion. After everything that happened tonight I think it would be a good thing if you went to FCW to be trained. That way you can be more prepared than just super kicking every scum bag that comes into your vicinity, I mean it's good and all but you can only do it so much before having more problems and struggling and…" Shawn dragged on as Hunter covered the man's mouth with his hand.

"I think she gets the point, Shawn." Hunter muttered. Lou nodded her head looking at Alex who was also smiling back at her.

"So Mr. Riley, when do we begin this training?" asked Lou with a smirk while she looked up into Alex's brown eyes as they danced with pleasure that she accepting this change so easily.

"While Miss Michaels, I'm catching a flight back to Florida tomorrow so if you would join me then we could start right away, but I was thinking that maybe we could go over it over dinner tonight, what do you think?" he questioned looking down at the petite brunette.

"I'd love to." Lou responded and turned to face the three other men, "Can we all have breakfast before I leave in the morning?"

All three nodded at her as Lou turned back to Alex, while Alex took her hand in his and lead her out the door and down the hallway pulling her close to him to make sure that no unwanted Legacy attacks were sprung on the beautiful, loving, and kind Louisa Michaels.

"Do you get the impression those two met before?" John questioned watching them walk down the hall.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Hunter responded and turning to look at Shawn who had a worried expression on his face. "Shawn, are you okay?"

But Shawn was nowhere near okay. He was struggling internally with the decision he had just made concerning his one and only daughter. Louisa was about to make some of the same mistakes he did if she wasn't careful, which worried him. But right then and there he silently vowed that she wouldn't.

"Lou's not making the same mistakes I did, not if I have anything to do with it." Shawn said with a sigh as he watched his daughter and Alex continue to walk down the hall. Alex's arm draped over Lou's shoulders. And to Shawn this was an all too firmly scene, just like the first night he and Rebecca had met.

"She won't make my mistakes."

(XXXX)

_**Wow, some powerful stuff this chapter. And I know, I know Lou was knocked out for most of it but I made up with it when she goes on about Randy being a psycho so yea… But we get to look forward to seeing Riley train Lou! Who's excited now? :)**_

_**Anyways I don't have any shouts since this is a double update and those were done last chapter. By the way I totally delivered after telling everyone I would double update, I'm proud of myself! Woot!**_

_**But get ready for a wait on the next chapter because college starts this week for me and I move in and all that other fun stuff so you guys will have to put on your being patient caps!**_

_**And I can't believe the WWE, Randy Orton versus Dolph Ziggler (I know I make Orton into a complete jerk in this story, but his talents are far more deserving than that blonde idiot, ugh) and 3 guys from Smackdown in the Raw main event, wow something tells me Smackdown needs a lot of help, if they have to add John Cena. But I am grateful for the Punk vs. Miz match which was okay until the end, when freaking huge, scary, Kevin Nash came out! Not that I want Punk to win or anything… I don't like the guy he's a little too rebellious for me. But those are just my thoughts… not like anyone cares…**_

_**So until next time, find some guys who'd willingly carry your stuff up four flights of stairs (I have a lot of stuff, don't judge me), listen to "Our Song" by The Spill Canvas (it's wonderful, the lyrics totally speak to me, thinking of a one-shot, but I don't know which superstar… any suggestions are welcome), and know that there are 116 days until Christmas (totally irrelevant but I needed a third thing to add)! ~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	14. Back to the Basics

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

Back to the Basics

(3rd Person POV)

"We are currently descending into Tampa, Florida now. Please put your trays into an upright position and get ready for landing." The flight attendant said over the loud speaker to the people sitting on the plane.

Lou sat next to Alex Riley, her head resting on his shoulder. To say that the two had gotten comfortable with each other over the last several hours was an understatement. To Lou, Alex was her confidant, there were things that she refused to tell John, who was her best friend, but these things Alex understood more than John would have. Alex just got her in a way that no one else did and Lou considered that there was something special between the two of them.

Louisa sat there staring at the sleeping wrestler, he was beautiful. His hair spiked and gelled in the right places, his body perfectly toned, a tan that she would kill him to have, and the most important part a heart of gold. Or that was at least what Lou thought was there.

"Louisa," a voice replied causing Louisa to jump out of her skin causing her to hit Alex in the face because he was the one leaning over her. Instantly, Alex yelped out in pain and Lou began to blush immediately.

"Oh my God, Alex I am so sorry!" Lou squeaked out as Alex shrugged at her and smiled.

"I've had worse things happen trust me. So are you nervous?" Alex asked in a completely serious tone.

"Mortified is more like it." Lou whispered back. Sure she was the daughter of the one and only Heartbreak Kid but that didn't mean she had any idea how to wrestle. All she knew was how to Super Kick any jerky guy that tried to hit on her. Of course, John had shown her how to use his move the STF to get a guy to tap out but when on earth was she going to use that? She was only five foot four after all. So if she was a little scared about this whole wrestling thing could you blame her?

Before she had left Shawn had said she had two choices: become a wrestler to defend herself from douches like Randy Orton or leave her newly found family and go back to San Francisco. Life was never easy for the brunette anymore. She deeply sighed confused with life.

"You know you shouldn't be scared." Alex answered looking down at her. "You did defend yourself from Randy remember?"

"Yeah, and look where that got me!" she said throwing her arms up in anger and frustration. "Maybe I should just leave and go back home to San Fran everything is simpler there anyway."

"Absolutely not, Louisa, I refuse to let you quit before you even start!" Alex said looking at her with a pure intensity in his eyes. "There are a lot of people out there that don't make it this far but you have overcome a lot already. And you're going to overcome even more do you hear me?"

"Alex," Lou sighed.

"Don't Alex me Louisa, I know you and you just have to believe in yourself. Be the girl I know you can be. Be that girl that slapped the bejeezus out of Randy the other night. Be the girl that super kicked Ted. Be the girl that accepted being Shawn's daughter. Be that girl." Alex said finishing his little speech and smiling at her while removing a strand of hair from in front of her face.

"Alex, I'm uh speechless. I don't know what to say." Lou answered back while looking fondly at her friend.

"Just say you'll stay and let me train you. Shawn will kill me if I let you run off to San Francisco. And I don't think either of us want that, do we?" Alex asked the brunette sitting next to him. Lou shook her head as the plane landed and the passengers slowly began to get off. Alex let Lou go ahead of him as he grabbed their carry ons and looked at Lou who had stopped to talk with a few of her young female fans. Alex smiled knowing that she would be destined for greatness. Not just because her last name was Michaels but also because of that voice she had and her personality to go with it. But as Alex watched Lou interact with those girls, he remembered his speech from earlier on the plane.

"But most importantly Louisa, be the woman that I fell in love with that day on the stage." Alex whispered as he picked up the bags and carried them to his rental with Lou soon running after him.

(XXXX)

"RILEY!" screamed a strong British accent just as Lou and Alex walked into the FCW arena. Quickly a tall, dark haired man came rushing toward Alex anger etched onto his face. Alex shoved Lou behind him and looked directly at the man.

"What do you want Wade?" muttered Alex while look at the Brit.

"What do I want? What do I want? What do you think I want?" screamed the man Alex had addressed as Wade earlier. "I want my cut of helping you win in that match against Lucky Cannon from the other night. You promised me a title shot you Yankee, now give it to me!"

"While Wade I would love to give you a shot but see there's this thing where I can't give you that because I'm not in management so yea, I suggest you go talk to them. Lovely chatting with you as always, chip chip cheerio or whatever you say." Alex said trying to get around the angry man. The man Alex addressed as Wade almost let them go until he saw Louisa.

"While hello there beautiful," Wade addressed the girl as he maneuvered around Alex and grabbed Lou's hand to kiss it. "My name is Wade Barrett and what are you doing with a low life like Alex Riley? You should be with someone of more power, class, safistication…"

"Wade, I believe your none of those things." Alex chimed in making Lou giggle and Wade's face get beat red in anger.

"Can it, Riley. So who do I have the pleasure of meeting on this fair day?" he asked as he continued to hold Lou's hand. Unlike when she and Alex first touched that night in the arena where the sparks flew every which direction, she touched Wade's hand it made her skin crawl in several different directions. She just wanted him to leave them alone.

And she really did not want to tell this man who she was right now.

"Louisa," she said to Wade as he continued to smile and nod at Alex and her. A sick smirk crossed Barrett's face sort of similar to Randy's from earlier in the week. Lou gulped and shrank back in fear.

"While it's nice to meet you Louisa, I'll see you around." With that Wade disappeared down the hallway as Lou gave a sigh of relief. After that little encounter Alex and Lou continued on their way to Alex's dressing room. Lou prayed that she wouldn't have any more awkward conversations like the one before.

But for some reason that Wade Barrett character bothered her more than most. It seemed like he was smarter than he was letting on and that worried Louisa for Alex's safety and her own.

(XXXX)

Several Weeks Later…

"Alex!" screamed Louisa just as the young FCW champion was jarred from his nap. He had been dreaming about his first action figure and WWE t-shirt. He would make so much money from the both of them and would become the biggest WWE superstar of all time. But sadly that was only a dream to the Varsity Villain. But really in reality was he a villain, or was he just the bad guy with a tough shell that was hard to crack?

"Alex!"

But there was one girl who was able to crack that shell in recent weeks. And her name was Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels or as everyone in the WWE had begun to call her just plain old Lou. It was the from the moment Alex had found her crying on the stage that he fell for this girl and he had fallen hard. She was beautiful and smart and kind. She was everything but when Randy Orton attacked her she was became broken into fragile pieces.

And who was left to glue those pieces back together, none other than Alex Riley.

"Alex, get your lazy butt up! You promised me you'd show up how to do the 450 splash today!" Lou said while shaking Alex. Riley muttered something unintelligible and then caught sight of the girl he loved glaring at him and shaking her head.

"Why can't Justin teach it to you?" questioned Alex while turning away from Lou.

"Because he's busy doing something with Daniel and you promised to teach it to me!" exclaimed the brunette.

"Lou, why me?" Alex muttered as Lou kicked him.

"Why you? Hmmm… let's see Alex because you volunteered to my father, you took me to FCW, you pretty much have done all the training with me, and because I… uh… say so!" Lou said as Alex rolled his eyes and went over to get his gear on.

In about five minutes, the two were down at the ring. The two were quickly greeted by their other friends that they had made over the weeks. Lou felt like she belonged here and she was welcome. Life was good to her but she didn't want to go back to the WWE just yet. The fear of being RKOed again still would rise up inside her once and awhile. That fear would dominate her and before she could return to the WWE she had to conquer it.

Today seemed like the day. Today she was going to learn the move that would eventually destroy careers, win championships, and seal fate. But this was unknown to her at the time.

"Hey Alex, Hello Louisa!" shouted Justin Gabriel, one of the newest young talents that the WWE had gathered at FCW. He was from Cape Town, South Africa and Lou loved him like a brother. He was one of the few wrestlers she had become very close with after the many training sessions. "What are you up to today?"

"Justin, pay attention!" shouted the red head behind him. As Justin heard the words, he turned around and was instantly hit by a clothesline from Heath Slater. Heath was another one of the young recruits but had a flowing red mane of hair and was constantly known as "The One Man Southern Rock Band." No one ever called him that. Lou had long ago when she first met Heath established that he would be known as "Wendy", yes, exactly like the girl from the restaurant.

"Wendy, leave Justin alone! What did he ever do to you?" shouted Lou while climbing into the ring. Heath growled at the brunette while Justin and Alex laughed hysterically at the young girl for annoying the red head yet again. "Oh come on, Heath, you know deep, deep down you really do love that nickname." Lou said with a sneaky and completely jerky smile smeared across her face. Heath rolled his eyes as he and Justin cleared the ring for Lou and Alex.

"So what are you teaching the girl today Riley, how to kill a man with her looks?" questioned Justin while winking at her while causing Lou to blush.

"No, Justin, today's the day she's going to learn the 450 splash." Alex said with a smile as Justin smirked and decided it would be best if he took over this training session. Justin shoved Alex aside and back by Heath to watch "their girl" learn how to perform the merciful move onto her opponent.

"Alright Lou, you can only use this move when you know for sure that your opponent is down and out. If they are still even close to semi-conscious, it won't work." Justin explained to her. Lou nodded her head. "Alright, Alex on the ground, you're going to be our practice dummy."

"I'M WHAT?" questioned the brunette man.

"You heard him, Varsity Boy, ground, NOW!" Lou yelled at Alex as she smirked.

Alex laid out on the ground in the right position ready to be hit with one of the most deadly moves in pro wrestling. Justin climbed the turnbuckle and looked directly into Lou's eyes.

"Pay very close attention, if you do this move wrong, it may hurt you more than it hurts your opponent." With that said Louisa watched Justin like a hawk from that point on.

Justin climbed the turnbuckle as Alex laid on the ground flinching every few seconds waiting for the pain of the impact to inflect upon on his body. As Justin reached the top rope he nodded his head at Lou and then went for the move. He jumped off the turnbuckle and into the air. Raising his knees close to his chest and then letting himself spin twice before landing on Alex with a thud.

Alex sucked in a sharp breath from the impact.

"Nice, Gabriel, real nice," Alex muttered under his breath as he grabbed his rib cage.

"Oh come on, you big baby, you have to go throw it again for her so stop your whining." Justin pointed at Lou who was eagerly awaiting the chance to try the 450 splash on Alex.

"The things I do for this girl." Alex muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on you idiot, we all know you like her why don't you just ask her out on a date?" Justin tried to reason but Alex instantly shook his head no.

"You don't know what this girl has been through. And her father…" Alex trailed as Lou came rushing over to Alex and pushed him onto the ground.

"Enough chit chat, I want to for 450 splash Alex before he runs off!" Lou shouted as she climbed the turnbuckle. Once she reached the top she mimicked Justin's moves exactly as he had done while showing her except she had added something of her own flair to the mix. She pointed to the heavens to honor the memory of her mother, Rebecca Michaels.

And as they the rest is history for Louisa. That would become the move that would win her championships, kill careers, and save individuals but did she know that at the time, absolutely not.

(XXXX)

"If you weren't wrestling, what your job be?" questioned Lou to Alex as they sat up gazing at the ceiling in the empty FCW arena. The two were laying in the middle of the ring just talking about life for once, not wrestling, not how she was Shawn's daughter, not Randy Orton, just life.

"I don't know probably a movie star." Alex reasoned as she smacked him.

"I'm serious you idiot, what would you be doing right now." Lou said while shaking her head.

"Okay, okay, I'd probably be a football player like my Dad was." Alex reasoned with her. "He was part of my inspiration to come to the WWE but at the same to pursue something that I loved kind of like he did."

Lou smiled at him.

"Are you and your Dad really close?" Lou questioned.

"We used to be but now that I pursued this whole wrestling thing we hardly ever speak to each other." Alex told her glumly. Lou looked at her friend sadly knowing how much he wanted to have his father as part of his life and yet his father refused to accept that fact.

"Alex," Lou sighed, "I know this is coming from a girl who literally just met her father not even four months ago but if he loves you he will accept what you're doing and will be behind you every step of the way. I know I am."

Alex froze at the last statement. Had Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels just admitted something very deep to him or was she just saying that as a friend? Questions rose up inside Alex and he wanted to know the answer but if he got the wrong answer he would be destroyed from the inside out.

"Lou, thank you." Alex whispered as he traced her face with his hand in the darkness of the arena.

"No Alex, thank you." Lou responded to him as she kissed him on the cheek.

This was his chance, he could tell her how he felt about her. About how he'd protect from Randy Orton, about how he'd hurt anyway who would hurt her, about how he would protect her, about how much he loved her…

"LOU! You got to come see this!" shouted Justin as he came running down to the ring and pulling Lou away from him.

"What is it Justin?" Lou questioned with shock and worry in her voice.

"Something I don't think you're going to like," was all Justin said to her.

So alas, the moment for Alex was gone yet again. Quickly he followed after his 450 splashing friend and the fiery Michaels girl.

"Justin, what's going on?" questioned Lou as he and Heath and several other wrestlers gathered around the television. What Lou saw on the television didn't strike fear into but made hear angry as hell.

Randy Orton had Shawn Michaels on the ground bleeding in a bloody pulp. He was continuously screaming 'Where is she?' at him. On the outside of the ring was Triple H who was handcuffed to the ropes and screaming at Randy to stop.

Ted and Cody held an angry John Cena at the top of the ramp stopping him from any chance of helping his friends. John tried to rush at the two protégés of Randy's but with it being two on one it was no use, Super Cena couldn't get through to help them.

The screen went black signaling the show had ended for the evening.

Lou's heart sank as tears pricked at her eyes.

"Orton is pure genius for attacking them." A strong British accent reasoned. Instantly, Lou's eyes narrowed and she shot a dirty glare directly at Wade Barrett, who was leaving the immediate vicinity. Before Lou could even think clearly, she hit Wade with a Sweet Chin Music. Knocking the British brawler unconscious and directly to the ground.

"Does anyone else have anything they want to say?" Lou growled. The other wrestlers were quiet as Lou glared angrily at all of them. "That's what I thought."

Lou stormed out of the room and to her dressing room. Gathering the few belongs that she had she cleaned up the room and looked around it one last time. She took a deep breath.

"Lou," three voices shouted as they came charging toward her with worry in their eyes. Lou looked up to see Alex, Justin, and Heath running toward her. Lou sadly looked at Alex, he had been with her from the beginning and now it was time for her to write another chapter of her life.

Her days of FCW were behind her, it was time to make her return to the WWE.

(XXXX)

_**I've missed you all! :) It's been awhile has it not? A month to be precise! I am sorry for the lack of an update but college is a five letter word I'm not going to say right now. While it's not all bad, I have made many new friends and one of those being my new wrestling partner in crime, Alex! :D No, not Alex Riley (yea, I wish), my friend Alex, she's awesome and is part of the reason this is finally getting posted! Yea!**_

_**The other reason is because of therealchamps favorite story and favorite author! And just when I thought everybody forgot about me because I didn't get ANY reviews on the last two chapters! :P Come on people, review! I love feedback good or bad!**_

_**So after 3 weeks without cable television I finally got to watch Cena on Raw this week because we finally got cable in our dorm! Ha, I screamed so loud when I saw him, I have must those blue eyes and dimples so much. But he was way too serious, he needs to chill about this whole Hell in a Cell deal.**_

_**But anyways, thank you for all of you for being so patient with this and I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**So until next time, rearrange your dorm room, write a paper dealing on education reformations (yet another reason why this wasn't posted until now), and do something crazy like join a sorority!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	15. Finding Yourself

Listen to Her Voice

(3rd Person POV)

Finding Yourself

(XXXX)

Randy Orton stood in the middle of the wrestling ring staring into the sea of people with an angry smirk across his arrogant face. His protégés Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. directly by his side waiting patiently for their boss to speak, the week before had been one that Legacy had deemed themselves proud of. Destroying Shawn Michaels, messing with Triple H's psyche, and toying with John Cena had proven to be a success from last week's attack on D-Generation X and the Champ John Cena.

But there was one thing that was alluding the master RKOer. And that was the prize he had found several months ago, his thoughts were plagued with her slapping him. He had come slow close to kissing her that night just to be slapped by a… girl… but not just any girl, the long lost daughter of Shawn Michaels.

To say Randy wanted this girl in Legacy was an understatement. He needed this girl in Legacy was more like it. If he could get her in, he would destroy his enemies from within no problem. But the night that he had RKOed Shawn's daughter had been the last he had saw of her. Louisa Donaldson had disappeared off the face of the earth after that night. Shawn had hidden his daughter from Randy very well. He hadn't seen her since then. And that's what had caused Randy to snap last week.

He wanted Louisa in Legacy's corner. He wanted to use her to get to his enemies but with Shawn having her in hiding there was nothing that he could to do to get her out except what he had done. Watching the replay from last week on the Titantron, Randy smiled at his work. Watching Shawn bleed profusely, Hunter's anger about not being able to do anything, and Cena being beaten to a pulp by his two protégés brought a smile to the Viper's face.

He knew if she had seen her father and his friends in a bloody pulp, she would come running faster than a roadrunner to help save them from her most hated enemy. Randy had laid the trap now all he had to do was wait for his prey to be caught.

The crowd booed Legacy with such viciousness that it was no wonder that the building was in a riot. Randy smiled the signature Orton smirk out at the crowd hoping no more than that Louisa would come running down the ramp just as he rose the microphone to his mouth. But Randy knew better that wasn't her style, her style was yet to be established, but if she was anything like her father Randy knew to not trust anything that he thought about a Michaels.

"Oh shut up," hissed Randy to the crowd, "Your just angry that your precious Champion and D-Generation X aren't here tonight to stand up to the Legacy. Cody, Ted, and I have become the most dominating forces in the WWE. No matter who you are, if you mess with us your screwed so word to the wise don't."

The crowd booed even more as the three villains in the ring smiled at each other.

"Randy's right mess with us, you will be in a world of pain." Ted reasoned. "Look what happened to Cena, just look at the beat down me and Cody laid on him. And the chumpain isn't even coming to tonight's show. Proves that he deserves nothing, Randy is the rightful champion."

Cody than grabbed a microphone to join in the beat down of their adversaries but before he could say anything the three men that Legacy had destroyed the previous week appeared on the screen.

The crowd erupted in cheers seeing their heroes. The three were standing by a garage door and looked like they were waiting for someone important to appear. It was right then that Randy realized she was going to make her return tonight.

"Oh guys look, the baby oil boys club has decided to join us." Cena said while the crowd jeered at Legacy. "While since you jerk faces did a number on us last week we have brought in the cavalry."

"And this person, you are quite familiar with Orton. You too DiBiase," Hunter said with a quick smirk. "And this time I'm pretty sure this person is going to kick your ass!"

Orton shook his head at the trio out in the parking lot.

"You three are just going to protect her like before aren't you?" he said with a cocky tone in his voice. But just as Randy finished uttering those words did the arena go pitch black.

A single spotlight shone upon the stage. The audience went silent as Ludacrisis and Taio Cruz filled the speakers. But when the lyrics "They call me heartbreaker" hit everyone knew what was going to happen next.

The long absent Louisa appeared on the stage. Lou raised her hands making the DX symbol held high over her head. She walked down the ramp toward Legacy ready for them to try anything to attack her. As Lou posed on the turnbuckles, Randy watched her. She was more beautiful than he remembered her but his plan had worked. She was right where he wanted her.

Lou stood in front of Legacy, toe to toe to the three men, not afraid.

Her long brunette hair fell over her shoulders. Her body fully toned from all the training she had done at FCW. Lou stood in a red tank top with a black cardigan covering her shoulders and upper body. Some ripped refuge denim jeans covered her legs. On her feet she wore a pair of Chuck Taylor's sneakers. No make-up adorned the girl's face, as Alex would always tell her she looked naturally beautiful without the stuff. So when the Divas tried to sweep her into the Make-up chair she delightfully declined.

Lou lifted the microphone that she had grabbed while entering the ring to her mouth but before she could say anything, the crowd erupted with excitement. Their favorite wrestling announcer was back. And this time they all knew who she was. She was Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels, daughter of the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels, almost a niece to Triple H, and John Cena's right hand Chain Gang girl.

Ok, so maybe while Lou was gone D-Generation X had decided it was time for the world to know why Legacy had gone after the amazing young woman that had done nothing to Legacy at the time while other Super Kick Ted but that was very little. But with what had happened four months ago was not going unnoticed in the WWE Universe. It was decided that the long lost daughter of the Heart Break Kid was to be revealed.

So the WWE Universe was going insane for the long lost daughter of the Heart Break Kid.

"Hello WWE Universe," screamed Lou once the crowd calmed down. "For those of you who have forgotten who I am or do not know, I am Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels… or Lou for short."

"Oh look who decided to join the party boys," Randy said with a smirk, "You look beautiful as always Louisa. So what decided to make you come out of hiding?"

"Whoever said I was in hiding Orton?" questioned Lou angrily.

"Then enlighten us Louisa, where have you been the last several months? We all know you're a Michael's so dear old Daddy send you away? Or were you just too afraid to stick around?" Randy said inching closer and closer toward her. But instead of Lou running away like Orton expected, she stood her ground and went noise to noise with Randy. The two were touching and it was insane. You could feel the anger and fury coming off of the two.

"How about instead of talking about it, I'll just show you." And with that Lou pushed Orton and his goons into each other. Cody and Ted being the idiots that they are, fell to the ground pulling Randy with them. It was then that Lou climbed the turnbuckle, raising her hand to the sky in honor of Rebecca, and then she hit the first ever 450 splash that the WWE Universe had seen her perform, but it would most certainly not be the last night.

And Lou dusted herself off and dove out of the ring. She backed away up the ramp, a giant smile across her face, greatly satisfied with what she had just done to The Legacy.

But Lou knew this was just a battle in the war against Legacy. But she had won it by herself.

(XXXX)

"Louisa, Louisa! Can I get a quick word about what happened out there?" shouted Josh Matthews as he chased after the new diva. She turned in Josh's direction and nodded her head stopping her strut to the combined Cena and DX locker rooms. Lou smiled as Josh as they waited to come back from commercial.

"Nice job out there by the way," Josh whispered to her as the cameraman gave him the signal they were back from the commercial break.

"I'm here with the just recently returned Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels and as we all say, Legacy just saw something that they did not expect, Louisa do you care to comment on what happened out there?"

"Absolutely Josh, and it's just Lou." Lou responded while smiling at the interviewer and then turning and taking a more serious tone. Her eyes narrowed and smile faded. Practically snarling Lou spit out her thoughts, "What Legacy saw out there was four months of pent up rage for doing what they did all those months ago to me. It's my turn to show them what I'm made of and I'm not afraid of any of those baboons. To quote some of my favorite superstars, I came to the play the game but you won't be able to see me because I'll still be kicking your teeth down your throat. Word Life. Oh, and everything is going to be alright thanks to A-Ry."

And with that Lou walked off.

"While folks, you heard it here first. Lou Michaels is hunting Legacy and she isn't afraid anymore. And who is A-Ry?" Josh Matthews said with a smile shaking his head after the girl that had just left the set.

That was the question everyone in the WWE Universe was asking now. But Alex was sitting there watching his television smiling directly at the diva that he had trained. She was turning out to be everything that he had imagined. But one thing was missing from that equation. And that was him.

(XXXX)

"That's my girl!" screamed John as he grabbed Lou and raised her into the air smiling at the little brunette. "That was so awesome! You 450ed Legacy! Who taught you how to do that?"

"Oh, just a friend of mine," Lou reasoned with the WWE Champion sneakily smiling as he set her down.

"Well kiddo, you certainly do know how to honor the Michaels name don't you?" said Shawn while messing up his daughter's hair. Lou shook her head and smiled at her father.

"She's like a mini version of you, Shawn, what do you expect?" Hunter questioned of his niece.

"While with that promo she just cut she sounded like all three of us." John said while laughing at Lou. "Word Life, really you had to use that?"

"Well as you introduced yourself to me when we first met you were the Doctor of Thuganomics weren't you?" Lou said causing John to smack his hand to his head. "So technically, it was your own fault I said it."

"Come here you!" John yelled but as Lou ran out of the champion's grasp the door to the locker room swung open.

"MICHAELS!" yelled the Raw GM, Mike Adamle, he was furious about what had transpired earlier in the evening. His number one contender had just gotten demolished by a girl.

"Yea," Lou and Shawn both responded at the same time causing the two to smile at each other.

"Not you Shawn, you Louisa." Adamle snarled. "What makes you think you can go around hurting my number one contender?"

"Let's see, maybe when he attacked me four months ago." Lou roared as she got closer to the jerk general manager. "He deserved it anyway."

Lou turned her back and walked away. Adamle snarled again watching the daughter of a legend walk away from him. He was the general manager damn it, and he was going to teach this girl who was boss.

"Michaels, you got yourself a match tonight! You hear me!" Adamle yelled as Lou grabbed her gear and headed to change.

"I hear you loud and clear, boss." Lou said sarcastically, "And who's my opponent?"

Adamle smiled at her.

"Lou, your first match will be against… the Glamazon Beth Phoenix. You all have a good rest of the evening. Oh and Miss Michaels, good luck."

"Adamle, I don't need to luck. I can handle this without luck. So bring it on!"

(XXXX)

Lou paced back and forth in the gorilla. The click of her wrestling boots could be heard throughout the back. Was she scared? No. Was she nervous? Hell yea. She was going up against the Woman's Champion, Beth freaking Phoenix. The woman was undefeated in the Divas division. Lou was in a game of David and Goliath, Lou being David in this situation. Lou continued her pacing and freaking out.

Shawn watched his daughter pace back and forth. He sighed shaking his head remembering his first match and now he had the pleasure of watching his daughter face her first opponent. But he knew the nerves that were going through her at that very moment. He went through it every time before all his matches. But this time it wasn't him stepping out there, it was his daughter.

"Lou," said Shawn placing his hand on her shoulder causing the girl to look up into her father's eyes. "I know your probably freaking out right now, but take a deep breath."

Lou inhaled and then exhaled before turning and looking back at her father.

"Listen to my voice," Shawn said as Lou closed her eyes, "Don't let this freak you out because you can beat it and I know it. Alex trained you better than this and we both know it. When you go out there know that you got everyone in your corner. Me, Uncle Hunter, John, the WWE Universe, and I'm sure Alex too." Shawn whispered lowly so she couldn't hear him but he sighed and shook his head before continuing. "Go to a place where you know you're happy."

Lou found herself in a dark meadow staring up at the stars. She was laying between and Shawn and Rebecca as if nothing had ever happened. Lou smiled as the hot summer wind swept her hair.

"When you're in that place, you're at you're center. Find your center, find yourself."

Lou felt at peace with herself for the first time in months. None of her adversaries could hurt her. Here, she was invincible and no one could defeat her.

"Lou, Lou, Lou," Shawn whispered. "It's time to come back sweetie."

Lou's eyes snapped open and she was back to the gorilla, which meant she was back in reality which also meant that it was time for her to face the Woman's Champion.

Lou sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, look at me," Shawn said raising his daughters head, "Who are you?"

"Shawn," Lou sighed.

"No, I'm Shawn. Who are you?" Shawn practically shouted.

"I'm Louisa Michaels." Lou said quietly.

"Where's the enthusiasm? I'll ask again who are you?" shouted Shawn.

"I'm Louisa Michaels!" Lou shouted.

"SO WHO ARE YOU?" Shawn shouted.

"I'M LOUISA MICHAELS! AND I'M GOING TO KICK BETH PHONEIX'S ASS!" Lou shouted just as the Glamazon walked by raising her eyebrow at the brunette. "Uh, sorry Beth."

"Don't worry about it, kid. Good luck out there." And with that Beth left as her music hit the arena.

Ludacrisis voice filled the arena and Shawn nodded at Lou. It was time for her to prove to the world that she was really his daughter and that she was going to break a lot of hearts.

"Go get 'em, Car." Shawn whispered her as she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Daddy, for everything."

And with that Shawn watched his little girl run off into the WWE Universe.

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Hunter sighed shaking his head his best friend. Shawn smiled before responding to his tag team partner. Hunter and him then started to walk toward the monitor to watch Lou's first match.

"They sure do Hunter, they sure do."

(XXXX)


	16. She's Only Going to Break Your Heart

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

(3rd Person POV)

She's Only Going to Break Your Heart

(XXXX)

"And making her way to the ring she is the Glamazon, and WWE Woman's Champion, Beth Phoenix." Lillian Garcia announced. The brute blonde shoved aside the curtain with an angry grimace on her face. Beth wasn't nice, but she certainly wasn't evil like Randy Orton or anywhere close to that evil psycho. Beth climbed into the ring and stood waiting for her opponent. Hopefully, this girl would be better than the other prissy Divas in the back. This girl was the daughter of a legend, so Beth expected nothing less than a challenge.

For the second time that night the arena went dark and the only lights that were illuminated were the ones on the stage. And then the lights flashed red and silver (Shawn's colors for those who don't know). Ludacrisis and Taio Cruz's voice filled the sound speakers yet again. Lou's video hit and the long lost Michael's girl appeared on the stage and smile plastered across her face.

Her ring attire being almost exactly similar to Shawn's, she had the chains going over her upper torso with a red sports bra covering her breasts. White pants with a dagger with a heart running down the side of them were on her legs as she danced around like Shawn usually did. She smiled at the crowd as they cheered her on with enthusiasm in their voices. Then Lou nodded at the stage manager and with that a series of red and white pyro was unleashed on the crowd. The arena boomed with the sounds of fireworks and the crowd was deafening, but as Lou entered the ring there was only one thing that she heard and that was Shawn's voice running through her head. "When you find yourself, you will find your center allowing you to get your full strength and potential and embrace it."

"And her opponent, from San Francisco, California, Louisa Michaels!" screamed the ring announcer as the crowd started screaming again.

The referee came up to both woman and asked for a clean fight out of the two of them. Both glanced at each other and nodded. The announcer exited the ring and while the referee got rid of Beth's title Lou took it all in. Here she was wrestling, in the WWE, her father was Shawn Michaels, and the crowd was screaming for her to kick ass because she was trained by some of the best in FCW history, but at that moment she was just taking it all in, which was her mistake.

_**WHAM!**_

Lou was on the ground as Beth shook her head at the brunette.

"I should have expected as much. Even though you're the daughter of a legend your pathetic." The Glamazon muttered while shaking her head. "Just another dingy diva that I'll put away in mere seconds."

Lou's eyes narrowed and quickly scrambled to her legs while Beth's back was turned, Lou jumped in the on Beth's back and started hitting her senselessly.

"Don't ever call me weak, Phoenix, you'll regret it later on in life." Lou said while pounding the WWE Woman's champion to the ground.

"By God, King do you believe it? This little jeezebelle has knocked Beth Phoenix onto her back. I don't believe what I'm seeing!" JR exclaimed at commentary, he had replaced Louisa shortly after she had left but everyone still wanted Lou on commentary but was perfectly content with her being in the ring.

Lou smiled as she continued the assault on the Woman's Champion. The fans were screaming and enjoying every second of the onslaught, Louisa smiled to herself sometimes being the underdog wasn't that bad. As that exact thought crossed her mind she was climbing the turnbuckle to hit a four fifty splash on her opponent, but for the brunette girl fate had other plans in store.

Legacy rushed the ring with Michael Cole leading them. Lou stopped immediately as she turned her attention toward the four men. She wasn't afraid, this was her moment and she wasn't going to let four over testorized men ruin her first match.

"Hey you skank, this is my show so get out of the ring!" screamed Michael Cole. Louisa stopped her descendant up the turnbuckle and turned her attention to him.

"Cole," she said under her breath but that was a mistake. Beth slowly started to come to as Lou watched her nemesis's all four corners of the ring. But with Lou's attention elsewhere Beth capitalized grabbing the distracted Louisa off the turnbuckle nailing her in the head and putting the match to end with a Glam Slam.

"1… 2… 3…" the referee said while hitting the mat, "It's over."

"Here is your winner, the WWE Woman's Champion Beth Phoenix!" screamed the announcer.

Legacy then pounced on the defenseless Louisa as she was coming to after the loss.

"Consider this our welcoming gift to the WWE you little punk." Randy yelled at her but before Legacy could get any closer Beth stepped in front of all three men.

"If you want to hurt her Orton, you have to go through me. You got that?" The WWE Woman's Champion roared.

"Step aside, Beth. You have nothing to do with this." Ted said viciously.

"No," Beth said standing her ground as Louisa rose off the ground and got to her feet. Lou then nodded her thanks to Beth as the two exchanged a look but as Randy and Ted continued to argue with Beth, Lou snuck over by Cody.

And just like her dear old Dad, Lou felt the urge to kick someone. And before Legacy knew it, Cody Rhodes was laying on the ground unconscious thanks to Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels. Lou smiled at her handy work, leaving an angry Legacy in her wake. But Beth grabbed her hand and raised it in victory.

It just so happened that the little Heartbreaker had just gained yet another ally in her war as Lou looked to Beth and the two took a bow leaving ringside.

(XXXX)

"Thanks for your help out there Phoenix." Lou said as the two walked down the hallway back to DX's locker room.

"It's no problem, Michaels. You actually gave me one hell of a run out there. And I thank you for that, it's been awhile since a diva of your magnitude came around. I look forward to our future matches as soon as Legacy stops interfering with your matches you'll be a great wrestler." Beth explained.

"Yea, I really need to get on that don't I?" said Lou sarcastically while shaking her head.

"While if you ever need help with that I'm here for you, Michaels," Beth said while putting a hand on Lou's shoulder. Lou smiled at the Woman's Champion and her new friend. "Or if you ever want to get away from the testosterone, come find me. God, how you put up with DX and Cena all the time is beyond me!"

"While she does have help…" a voice answered from down the corridor.

Lou immediately stopped in her tracks and looked up to the person she missed the most. His brown eyes shining directly at her and a wide smile spread across his face. His hair slightly spiked in his certain A-Ry way. Lou broke her gaze and sprinted toward the FCW Champion as he flung open his arms for her.

"ALEX! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I thought Vince wanted you at FCW for the next few months!" exclaimed Louisa.

"Did you really think I was going to miss your first match? I don't think so." Alex said while cradling Lou in his arms. Lou looked up to him with a smile on her face. Beth by this time had snuck away to leave the pair time to themselves.

"But you told me you were watching from home…" Lou said confused.

"While I was watching from my hotel room cause I was running late but it was all a ruse for you, Louisa." Alex said with a smile. Now was the perfect opportunity as no one was around, Alex could tell her about his feelings he was going to get the thing he desired the most. But there was something he had to do before he let his feelings be known to the little brunette.

Riley bent to down and his lips connected with Lou's as they gently brushed against hers. They were soft and tasted like the strawberry lip gloss she liked to wear. Lou's breath was taken away as she felt uncomfortable at first but let her feelings for Alex take her over.

The kiss was beyond that of passion. In her head, Lou was hearing bells. While Alex was experiencing fireworks going off in his heart. The explosion of passion between the two was incredible.

"Oh Alex," moaned Lou into his ear as the two continued to kiss. It was as if there was no one else in the world but the two of them. No one else was there. The world was theirs and theirs alone.

"CARSON LOUISA REBECCA MICHAELS!" screamed Shawn as Lou and Alex broke apart. Lou looked over to find that Shawn was staring at the two of them in rage and anger. Very similar to Lou's expression of anger from earlier that evening, but this was pure anger.

"Dad, umm… hi…" Lou muttered lowly.

Shawn walked directly up to Louisa and grabbed her by the hand and looked at Alex.

"Stay away from my daughter, Riley. Or be prepared to live the rest of your life without ever having children and that's not a threat, it's a promise." Shawn said while yanking Lou back to the DX locker room.

Lou looked sadly over at Alex. Their eyes didn't break apart for a second until Shawn yanked her around the corner and pulled her into the DX locker room.

"What were you thinking? Louisa, you don't date wrestlers!" Shawn yelled at her. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I knew it! He was just another twerp who wants a late night stand. I should have known their all like that. Every single one of them."

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" questioned Lou finally finding her voice.

"You aren't allowed to see Alex Riley ever again and for that matter date any wrestler ever. Do you understand me?" Shawn asked angrily.

"I don't understand what's going on, and no I'll see Alex when I want and when I feel like it. Do you hear me?" she screamed back at her father and got up to leave the room. "I don't know what your issue is with this but you'd better get over it because Alex and I are going to be together whether you like it or not."

Lou stood up and reached for the door handle before Shawn said something.

"Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels, you will do as I say for God's sake I'm your father!" Shawn yelled.

"While until about six months ago you weren't so Shawn, so screw off!" screamed Lou as she threw open the door and walked out on him.

Shawn stood there in shock. He had just lost her again. But he was determined to protect her from something that might destroy her in the future. If Shawn had his way, Alex Riley would be working FCW for the rest of his life away from his daughter and her heart.

But was Alex really going to break Louisa's heart? Now that a question for everyone to contemplate.

(XXXX)

_**Special thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and alerters, I love you all because we have now gotten to 15 favorite story alerts. So Lou's story is excelling in my expectations. This story would be nothing without my amazing supporters. So thank you!**_

_**Shout outs from the last two chapters go to: CenationGirl22, Britney of Angels, and WhiteAsukaLover. Thank you all for being so patient with me I'm about as consistent as Zack Ryder being on Raw. Ha, ha, ha, bad joke.**_

_**So until next time, go back to home for a weekend, find an awesome WWE buddy, buy the broski head band, the broski sunglasses, and the broski t-shirt (why am I doing advertising for Zack Ryder? Ack that jerk hacked my writing)… "follow lynnmarieb97 on twitter" (John Cena's voice) and take care, just straighten your hair!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	17. Facing A Fear

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

(3rd Person POV)

Facing a Fear

(XXXX)

If you were Hunter Hearst Helmsley, you were in a war zone.

After the explosive end to Monday night Raw which every member of the known universe had seen thanks to Randy Orton leading a camera crew back to the DX locker room and getting on tap Lou and Alex's make out scene life wasn't good for anyone in the WWE while except for Legacy who was revealing in there happy destruction between the happy little family.

Hunter sat in Shawn's kitchen listening to Shawn plead with Louisa to come out of her room.

"Lou, please come out…" Shawn sighed as he continued to knock on the door.

"NO, GO AWAY SHAWN, YOU STUPID ANGRY STUBBORN BALD OLD MAN!" screamed Lou from the other side of the room. Shawn sighed heavily and shook his head. He figured that after three hours of pleading with Lou she wasn't going to come out of her room no matter what he tried.

Grabbing his jacket and storming past Hunter and out of the house without saying another word to anyone else. Hunter shook his head knowing exactly where Shawn was going. Shawn slammed the door as Hunter looked on solemnly at his best friend.

About five minutes after Shawn had stormed out of the house, a bob of brunette hair peeked around the corner and into the kitchen.

"Kid, I can see you," Hunter said to Louisa who jumped with fright when she realized he had spotted her. "You can come out, Shawn just left anyway. He needed to be alone for a while anyway."

Lou took a seat beside The Game and sadly looked at the ground. Hunter sighed, he knew that he should start to learn how to deal with father daughter arguments since he was now a father himself to Aurora and soon to be coming along Murphy.

"You know you can talk to me, Lou. I promise I won't tell your father." Hunter said but Louisa shook her head in distrust. But then she thought about it, she could kill Hunter if she really needed too if he betrayed her trust.

Lou sighed heavily.

"It's just everything, I guess. I make my triumphant return, kick Legacy's ass, make a new ally, Alex surprises me and kisses me, and then Shawn flips out and… AND it's all televised on cable television thanks to good for nothing Randy Orton. Ugh!" Screamed Lou in frustration while thrusting her head into her arms and beginning to cry.

"It'll be okay, trust me in a few weeks no one even remember this happened." Hunter said while stroking her hair as she sobbed. "Cena will probably through Orton through a table and this whole thing with you, your Dad, and Alex will be forgotten about."

"How can you be so confident about this?" Lou asked while whipping the tears out of her eyes.

"While, kiddo when you've been in the business as long as I have you know that the fans are pretty fickle and choose to remember some things and not others. Trust me, this is coming from a guy who is married to Stephanie McManoh." Hunter said as Lou laughed at him. "Ah there's that smile we have all been missing."

Lou smiled genuinely but a perplexing thought crossed her mind.

"Hunter, why did freak out on me and Alex so much on Monday night? Why does he care so much, I know I'm his daughter and all but he was looking at me like… like… like…"

"Like you were Rebecca and Alex was him?" Hunter finished for her.

"Yea, exactly" Lou said in a kind of creped out tone.

"I think that's best if you ask him." Hunter said grabbing a piece of paper and writing down an address.

(XXXX)

Lou looked around at the old church. It was beautiful, quaint, and cozy just like out of a storybook. The stain glass reflected on the grass in the little wooded area it was located. The bell tower was tall and steep with a golden bell adorning the inside. It looked like it hadn't been rung in a while. The church was a combination of brick and siding.

The staircase into the church was about 5 steps high and looked like it was ready to crumble at any second. Lou climbed the stairs and pulled open the door to find Shawn sitting in the pew in the very front deep in prayer. He looked sad, angry, and lost all at the same time. Lou frowned realizing that that was her fault he was so upset with the world.

"Oh Rebecca," he sighed looking at the cross, "She certainly is our daughter especially with that temper of hers. I wonder where she gets that from, definetly not your side of the family."

Lou giggled causing Shawn to jump in fear and him to quickly turn around.

"Who goes there?" Shawn shouted. Quickly, Lou stood up and revealed herself to the depressed old HBK. Shawn looked at his daughter and signaled for her to come up to the front. The two sat on the steps in front of the preachers pulpit in silence for several minutes.

"You know this where your mother and I got married here." Shawn stated as Lou nodded. "She loved this little church, she always said it felt like home for the both of us. I still think it's home for the both of us too even though she's gone."

"That's why you were saying her name, right?" Lou asked quietly while Shawn nodded yes in response.

"I think she comes here every so often when things aren't good for me. She watches over the two of us you know? Every time I step in the ring I pray for her to keep me safe and now to keep you safe too." Shawn said Lou looked over at him in sadness.

"She's my guardian angel," Lou whispered as Shawn nodded.

"She's mine too." Shawn said as Lou grabbed him and the two hugged each other tightly for one the best father daughter bonding experiences the two have had.

"Dad," Lou said looking up at her father as Shawn looked down at her, "Why were you looking at Alex and I so strangely on Monday night?"

Shawn sighed realizing his daughter had finally caught onto him. He looked at her deep in those blue-green eyes of hers as a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Your mother and I were exactly like you and Alex. I trained Rebecca just like Alex trained you. Wrestling was in our blood just like it's in yours. But when it came to me and Rebecca there were some things that I considered my fault like not being there when someone would attack from behind or others would take advantage of her.

"And with my success just like your experiencing first hand thank to Legacy, there will always be a target on your back. I didn't want that for her and sure as heck don't want it for my own daughter. _I know I shouldn't say this but I see bad things coming down the road for all of us in the near future._ I just don't want you to be broken by a wrestler who thinks he knows you but really doesn't. I just want the best for you, Louisa because you're my only daughter and I love you."

Lou thought about it for several minutes before responding to her father. He did have some good points and with that Lou nodded her head complying with her father.

"Promise me, you won't do anything recluse with any wrestlers, just promise me that." Shawn said.

"I promise." Lou responded as the two embraced in a hug. "So are we all good now, one big happy family again and all that jazz?"

"Well… since we're here I want to run something by you, what do you think of me versus the Undertaker at Wrestlemania?"

(XXXX)

"_Please dear God, dear Lord, told me you told him no!" screamed Nancy at me. I shook my head and smiled. Everyone knew that Shawn had gone up the Undertaker and even the outcomes too. But what they didn't know was my backstage drama and all the crap that went along with it._

"_Doc, it's been a month and we all know what happened." I muttered at her as she looked at me glumly._

"_Yea, I know but I don't have to accept it." Nancy sighed while shaking her head._

"_Not a Taker fan?" I mused sarcastically._

"_Not really, why do you like Taker for God sakes your HBK's daughter what gives?" Nancy asked while raising an eyebrow._

"_All in due time, Doc, all in due time…" I trailed off looking out the window and getting back to the story._

(XXXX)

"Undertaker, uh Dad do you have a fever?" Lou asked worriedly looking at her father and frowning. "Taker is one of the legendary stars in this business. What on earth would make you think that going up against him would be a good idea?"

"Car, before I found you I was a lost fearful man but now that I know your alive and you want to be a part of this crazy life that I lead, I feel the need to prove myself and show the rest of the world I'm fearless.".

Lou looked at her father with sadness in her eyes but a longing in her heart that she knew she had filled a long lost dream of Shawn's which was him just knowing that she was alive and wanted to be with him.

"I love you Shawn, I do and you don't have to do this to prove yourself to me or anyone else."

"Well Car, it's all about facing a fear." Shawn said while pulling her into a hug and tightly squeezing her and smiling down at her. "I love you too, Car more than you will ever know."

For a while the father daughter duo sat in complete silence just enjoying each other's company. They had been a part for twenty one years and God knew they needed more father-daughter moments like this one. But this would be the first of many. But the father daughter moment was broken by Lou speaking her mind on something that had so far thus been forgotten.

"Dad, since we're talking about facing fears I think it's time for me to face one of mine." Lou said confidentially.

"Honey, you don't have to face Randy Orton that is for John to do." Shawn said as Lou smiled meekly.

"No, Daddy I know John will give Orton his just desserts, but this has to do with the woman I called Gramms for twenty one years of life. I want to know who she was and what the hell story is and why she kidnapped me? And why Rebecca was killed?" Lou said looking at Shawn who just nodded in understanding.

Thoughts raced for Shawn's mind. He wanted to know the truth and he could see in Lou's eyes that so did she. While she more over needed to know the truth and so did Shawn.

"I think it's time for everyone to know the answer to the question, but right now I think we should go back before Hunter freaks out about us being gone." Shawn said wrapping an arm around Lou and walking out of the church together.

Lou smiled at her father. If he could confront his fears then so could she but this time the Michaels family could find out the truth together.

Lou looked back over her shoulder at the front of the church and she could have sworn that she saw a woman that resembled Rebecca (or the woman that Lou had seen in several photos around Shawn's house). Lou quickly blinked and the woman waved before disappearing.

Maybe Shawn was right maybe they both had a guardian angel looking out for them.

And maybe she would help them find the truth about the last twenty-one years.

(XXXX)

_**Not much to say this time guys and gals. Just been really busy and stuff, I guess and I wanted to get this update out before the weekend since I'm supposed to study between 6-14 hours for my plant science mid-term on Wednesday… ugh isn't that a joy within itself? :P**_

_**Shout out goes to Brittney of Angels for being my 50**__**th**__** reviewer! :D We got to 50 reviewers, thank you readers, reviewers, and alerters, you're all amazing!**_

_**So until next time, follow my girl breutzchild92 (my dear WWE partner in crime), go see Footloose; and have an amazing weekend! **_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**Oh the by the way as a special compliment to my reviews I'm doing a Halloween shot with all of you in it along with the wrestlers! So tell me in your review or PM me about what you want to be for Halloween! Also stay on the lookout for a Halloween themed Listen to Her Voice one shot with Alex Riley and Louisa and also look out for a Halloween Watson and Holmes story dedicated especially to caylendar! What can I say? I really like Halloween!**_

_**So PM me or leave what you're going to be/ want to be for Halloween!**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	18. Confrontations

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

(3rd Person POV)

Confrontations

(XXXX)

Shawn Michaels watched as his daughter slept soundly. Every once in a while the brunette would mumble something in her sleep and move from side to side as if trying to escape whatever was taunting her in her dreams. Shawn sighed shaking his head at the girl remember how not long ago she hadn't even been in his life and now several months later here they were sitting together in a car going to go find out the truth about why she was kidnapped and her mother, his wife, was killed.

This day for Shawn would be a day of justice, a day where his conscious could finally be put to ease about Rebecca's death. Shawn was finally going to find out the truth about why his life had become so screwed up and what had done to deserve it.

A soft mummer from the girl sitting in the passenger seat brought Shawn back to reality.

That girl, the one sitting right next to him, that's why he still did what he did every night. She was the reason that after Rebecca's death he had kept wrestling even in his pain and suffering. Lou was his little light that he knew no matter what was going to still be shining. Even when things looked completely bleak, Shawn knew he always had hope because he knew his little girl was still out there.

"I love you," she whispered in her sleep causing Shawn to smile.

That little girl was now a young woman who had joined him in doing what he loved. Even though for twenty years the father daughter duo had been apart, they were still family and would always be.

(XXXX)

*a/n: This is the dream Lou is having while Shawn is driving… It will play a bigger part later on in the other two stories… Keep reading to find out what I mean…

(Lou's POV)

_It was if I was having a weird out of body experience almost. I was standing in the middle of the ring between John and… Randy? Why the hell were Randy and John holding me back? On the opposite side was Alex and The Miz standing next to a blonde girl I had never seen before in my life._

"_Fuck you, Riley!" the other me screamed as John and Randy held me back, "You pious ass!"_

"_Shut up, you self-centered whore!" Alex yelled back as him, Miz, and the blonde exited the ring with cheesy smirks plastered across their faces. But before exiting the ring Alex walked up to me and slapped me in the face._

_I gasped aloud. How could the boy that I loved just done that to me? I loved him and he had just slapped me in the face, how could he, why would he? I wanted to slip down and cry as I watched my eyes bulge out of my head squirming trying to get John and Randy let go of me._

"_How could you?" I whispered "I love you."_

"_Car, Car, Car," someone called to me knowing full well that Shawn was the only one to call me Car._

"_Dad, Dad," I called out as the dream began to fade as I felt someone shaking me. Hopefully, I won't remember this dream and it will never come true…_

(XXXX)

(3rd Person POV)

"Car, we're here kiddo, wake up darling," Shawn whispered at his daughter. Louisa's eyes blinked open recalling the harsh dream she had just had about her beau. A knot swelled up in her gut and a sour taste filled her mouth remembering exactly how Alex had treated her. "Car, are you alright?"

Lou looked up at her father with her eyes looking more innocent than they ever had before.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Shawn tried to reason with his daughter. Louisa shook her head. She needed this, Shawn needed this, hell everyone needed this but Shawn more than most. He needed to know the truth and know that this whole ordeal wasn't his fault.

"No, we've come too far and both have been through enough. I want to know the truth." Lou answered with perseverance, frustration, and anger etched across her face.

Shawn nodded. She really was his daughter.

The two stood on the stoop of the San Francisco townhouse looking at each other both scared and excited to finally find out the truth about what was going on.

"No matter what happens, we're in this together." Lou said as she rang the doorbell and Shawn nodded. He knew she was right.

They were a family now and always would be.

(XXXX)

"More cookies and milk Louisa?" asked the woman Lou had commonly known as Gramms. But Lou was for certain that wasn't what she was anymore. "What about you Mr. Michaels? Would you like anything else?"

Yea, the reasoning behind why the hell you took my daughter, Shawn thought to himself while biting his tongue. It wasn't his place to tell this woman anything, it was all on Lou's shoulders now.

"No I think we're both good. But Gramms, Shawn and I need to talk to you about something." Lou said taking in a sharp nervous breath. Lou looked to Shawn who nodded. It was now or never, she thought to herself. She had to have her poker face on for this because she had no idea how this was going to go.

"Why didn't you tell me I was the daughter of Shawn and Rebecca Michaels?" Lou asked angrily as the elderly woman dropped the plate she was carrying and it shattered. Nothing but the echo of the plate shattering could be heard for several minutes as silence radiated the small townhouse.

The elderly woman's eyes narrowed and turned toward Shawn.

"You've gotten wiser as you aged, Michael," smirked the elderly woman, "You're not the idiot I pegged you for when you married my darling niece Rebecca."

"Niece," Shawn and Lou questioned with curiosity.

"Yes, goodness sakes Michael you really have taken to many kicks to the head." The grandmotherly woman said. "I always knew you weren't good enough for her."

"Wait a second," Shawn said stopping and looking at the woman before him for several seconds. "Your Rebecca's crazy Aunt Dorothy, the one we had to have removed from our wedding because you didn't want us to marry."

"And the Heart Break Kid finally gets it, took you long enough Michael." Dorothy answered and turned her attention to the little brunette that had remained oddly silent through the whole situation. "And let me guess, the little Heartbreaker came here to find out why I raised you didn't you?"

Lou stood frozen in her spot as the woman approached her.

"I could take you back sweetie. You can forget you met this delusional wrestler. You can forget about that big bad nasty Randy Orton and his Legacy. You don't have to go back you can just stay with me…"

"I came here to find out about my mother and put my past to rest. That's exactly what I intend to do you nasty old hag. So explain to me, why did you do it?" Lou said finding her voice watching the woman's eyes turn an icy color.

"You want to know why I did it, ruined Shawn Michael's life, killed Rebecca, and kidnapped you?" she scoffed as Shawn stood next to his daughter holding her in his arms. Dorothy sat down and sighed. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

"As you know Michael, I detested your marriage to my niece. I believed she could do better than a pro wrestler. For God sakes, a dolphin trainer at SeaWorld would have been better than you. So I devised a little plan.

"I decided that I would kidnap her and that little girl of yours while you were supposed to be on the road. And when you returned you'd would think she just up and left you. But you just had to take that day off. So the men felt with you their they couldn't take her as easily.

"I told them not to fire shots but they wouldn't listen. That bullet was supposed to be a warning shot but she had to protect you and Louisa.

"So with nowhere else to turn I took your daughter and raised her as my own. But the guilt slowly began to overwhelm me and that's when I knew it was time. I sent her to those with the full intention of you knowing exactly who she was once you saw her eyes.

"She's back with you and I'm sure you're both loving it, but there's one thing that I've learned from this and it's that I'm not sorry for what I did to your little family Michael Hickenbottom and I will never be."

Lou gasped at the woman who had supposedly been her grandmother for twenty years.

"You're a cold heartless unloved bitch Dorothy, you always have been and always will be." Shawn muttered as he walked out of the house angrily. Shortly after, Lou ran out after him.

"Shawn," she called out, "Shawn!"

God, what if he had left her here? They had been through so much and now he decided to just up and leave her just because of what an evil old woman said. Why would he do this to her? She thought that he loved her. She thought that her father was supposed to protect her, that he was to be her savior, that he was her support but what would she do with him gone?

"I'm right here Car," Shawn answered leaning against the rental car. "I just need some time to think, that was a lot to take in." Lou nodded in response to her father.

"She died saving the two of us," Lou whispered as tears slid down her face. Shawn silently nodded and cried with his daughter in his arms. His wife had given her life to keep him and Lou alive. That had to be the ultimate gift that anyone could a person, life.

"You know she wouldn't want to see you like this Car," Shawn told her while lifting her head up with his hand so he could see her eyes. "She wants you to be the brave strong young woman that I know you to be. She helped us find each other and find out the truth. This isn't a day for crying, it's a day to be happy we found out the truth."

"Dad, I love you." Lou said shoving her head into Shawn's shirt while hugging him.

"I love you too, Lou. I love you too."

(XXXX)

_**So there you go guys! You found out the truth about Rebecca's death. Man, is crazy Aunt Dorothy while crazy. But I hope you enjoyed because were winding down on chapters yet again. But don't worry Lou's story isn't even close to over. If you have been paying close attention to the last few chapters you may have been picking up my hints of foreshadowing! :) I'm a sneaky little author aren't I?**_

_**Anyways sorry for no one-shot for you guys I was insanely busy with this paper on materialism that I have to write for my English class. It sucks! But please go check out: It's the Great Pumpkin, Alex Riley—a break off story from Listen to Her Voice, it's kind of cutesy with Alex and Lou. And the new Watson and Holmes story, "A Watson and Holmes Halloween", it's hysterical if I saw so myself.**_

_**Alright shout outs go to Brittney of Angels and CenationGirl22! You rock!**_

_**So until next time, go to a hockey game, learn how to ice skate, and remember to study hard!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	19. The Road to Wrestlemania Part I

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

(3rd Person POV)

The Road to Wrestlemania Part I

(XXXX)

"Give me the damn match, Steph!" Louisa Michaels shouted at her father's best friend's wife. Monday Night Raw had started and it had definetly started out with a bang. Lou was pleading her case for a match at Wrestlemania but against who? Randy Orton? Cody Rhodes? The WWE Champion, Triple H? Who was it? The audience had no idea.

"Lou, you may be Shawn's daughter, but I'm not willingly giving you THAT match." Steph said with just as much animosity as Lou had. Lou narrowed her eyes and the two then had a stare down.

Whispers swirled around as the crowd waited for the Heartbreaker to tell everyone who this match was against. But Lou broke away with a cheesy grin etched across her face.

"If you won't give me the match then I'll just have to take my case to the people." With that Lou stormed out of Steph's office and headed straight for the stage.

(XXXX)

The red, white, and silver spotlights hit the stage as the words "You know I'm only going to break your heart" filled the speakers. The camera ran up the ramp and showed a very exuberant Louisa Michaels.

"They call me Heartbreaker for a reason, kids!" Lou shouted at the camera as she sprinted down to the ring and started dancing to her ring music. She was having a good time even though the last few weeks had been a living hell for her.

Shortly after Shawn and her had returned from San Francisco, Shawn had issued his challenge to the Deadman. The challenge had consumed Shawn from the inside out. Everything was Undertaker that or Undertaker this. Lou was worried about him and she didn't know what to do.

And then there was the issue of the WWE Championship match. A triple threat between John Cena, Triple H, and Randy Orton, John and Hunter were at each other's throats as Randy was clearly taking advantage of them. Lou hated it. Her family was clearly becoming torn apart.

But there was still a positive through all this and that glowing light at the end of the tunnel was the one the only, Alex Riley. He was Lou's rock through all of this. She had wasted her last few pay checks on going to FCW to just get away from the living hell that had become her life in the WWE. But in the back of her mind was how she had promised Shawn she wouldn't let a wrestler break her. None the less, she wanted to go back to FCW and not be here in the WWE with her family being destroyed from the inside out. That's why she needed this match. She needed to get this out of her system.

Lou picked up the mike ready to plead her case to the WWE Universe.

"What is up WWE Universe?" Lou screamed as the overwhelming response of cheers flooded her. "Ah, I take everyone is happy to see me then?"

Another crazy amount of cheering as Lou smiled at the crowd.

"Now I came out here for a reason. And that reason is I want a match at Wrestlemania seeing as the rest of my family has matches on the grandest stage of them all. Now some may say I'm too young to have a match but I'm twenty-one I don't think that's too young do you guys think that?"

A round of booing echoed through the arena as Lou laughed.

"See that's what I thought. Now you're all probably like who's she challenging? Who does she want to face? Who? Who? WHO?" Lou asked getting a little too into the whole situation. Taking a deep breath and recomposing herself to get back on track. "We'll I'll tell you guys who-"

Right as the words were about to leave her mouth did a certain wrestler's music cut her off.

"I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand…"

Randy Orton and his Legacy goons plus Michael Cole appeared on top of the ramp and stalked down to the ring. Lou once again held her ground. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest not in the least amused with the little group's entrance.

"Ugh, what do you four want?" Lou spit out angrily as she leaned against the ropes annoyed.

"Oh Louisa, you look beautiful." Cody said as Lou smiled a fake smile and turned her back to the group of second generation stars. Cody was right she did look pretty. Her hair was done in curls as it fell over her shoulders. She wore a purple top with embroidered shoulders that had a spectacular bead pattern. She had on jeans and some amazing high heel boots that if she used them to kick any member she would probably puncture his jugular.

"Bite me, Rhodes." Lou spit back as she jumped and sat on the turnbuckle waiting for the groups reasoning of them coming out here and interrupting her.

"Oh I would if I could," Cody responded as Ted smacked him upside the head.

"I repeat my earlier question, what do you four want?" Lou said a bit annoyed.

"While you were talking about how young you were and it reminded me of something very important." Randy said coyly as he approached her. She continued to sit upon the turnbuckle and pointed at her boot.

"I will kick you if I have too, Orton. I'm sure Dibiase and Rhodes wouldn't want to clean up their bosses internal organs off the ring. So back off, but what's this thing I reminded you of?" Lou bit back.

"Oh someone's a little feisty tonight aren't we?" Randy bit back.

"You're point Orton?" Lou responded while rolling her eyes.

"My point is that I was the youngest World Champion in WWE history, you want to be the youngest to wrestle at Wrestlemania." Randy reasoned as the crowd booed him exuberantly. Lou mad a hand motion for him to get on with it. "My point Michaels is that why are you associating yourself with dead beats like your father, Triple H, and Cena when you could be with us?"

Lou bit her tongue and narrowed her eyes. Immediately, Randy realized that he had hit a nerve just like he wanted to do especially with her.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that Orton? There are reasons I'm not with your little Legacy group and would you all like to know why?" Lou asked the audience as they screamed back at her with enthusiasm. "While reason number one, I don't deal with boys who rub baby oil all over themselves. That's just downright gross and disgusting. Ewww… Reason number two, there isn't enough testerone to go around for you three… so one of you has to be a girl." Lou reasoned while looking towards Cody as Randy and Ted exchanged a look and Cody started to yell.

"Oh ladies and gents, it sounds like somebody has some confessions to do a little later after the show. And drum roll for reason number three, I just really don't like any of you and that leads me to what I came out here to say. I want a match with you, Michael Cole!"

Randy, Ted, and Cody all burst out laughing at her request, but Cole looked like a deer in head lights.

"You've got to be kidding me? You're challenging an announcer?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow and continued laughter. "And here I thought you were the daughter of Shawn Michaels, but you're asking a lowly announcer for a match?"

Lou's eyes again narrowed as she glowered at Randy and the rest of Legacy. She wished Shawn, John, Uncle Hunter, or even Beth was here with her so she could attack, but sadly she couldn't. If she did then it would just amount in a four on one mauling. Lou sighed and directed her gaze told Cole. This was between her and him. She wanted revenge for the attack that made her life hell so long ago.

"Cole, I believe that I owe you a kick or two because you were one the that mugged me that night during the John Cena's and Triple H's match igniting this whole little feud. I want you to suffer Michael Cole not just for your sucky commentator skills, but also because you're a little weasel who will take advantage of anyone whenever given the chance. You suck!" Lou said igniting a 'You Suck' chant throughout the entire arena.

Legacy stopped their laughing as Lou inched closer and closer toward Cole as he walked backwards into the ropes.

"Oh Michael Cole, are you afraid of little old me?" Lou said watching her prey squirm as she played up the cute little innocent announcer girl act. "I'm not as defenseless as I once was and I think it's time everyone sees that!"

In a flash, Lou had kicked Michael Cole knocking him unconscious. Before Legacy could grab her to get back for what she had done to their ally she jumped out of the ring and walked backwards up the ramp. She shrugged her shoulders and looked the three men tending to the down trodden announcer.

"What? I warned you I was a Heartbreaker, but you didn't listen." Lou yelled at the ring as she walked away.

(XXXX)

"That girl," sighed Shawn as he watched her from the monitor backstage and shaking his head.

"I wonder where she gets it from?" questioned a female voice as Shawn turned around to find Stephanie standing beside him. "She certainly reminds me of someone, actually scratch that two people."

"Let me guess, me and Hunter?" Shawn asked with a roll of his eyes. Stephanie shook her head and smiled at the legendary wrestler that was her husband's best friend.

"You and Rebecca, back when you both started in the business. Lou has your attitude and sarcasm and she's got Rebecca's moves and speed." Steph reasoned as Shawn was about to speak she raised a hand to stop him, "Don't object because you know as well as I do that it is true. She also reminds me of when I was younger. If she ever needs a woman in her life just tell her to come to talk to me. I know she is friends with Beth which must not have been an easy task, but if she ever needs anything tell her to see me. Lord, knows what you, Hunter, and John must put that child through."

"Thanks Steph, I think that would be good for her." Shawn said meekly looking at his daughter still gloating over her trodden down victims. "I'm worried about her with all this Legacy business. I think once Wrestlemania is over Hunter and I reform DX. I know Car thinks she can do this on her own, but she's going to need all the help she can get."

"I agree with that. Just be careful with what you and Hunter do to help her. This is her battle not yours. Let her deal with her own feuds before you two get involved." Steph reasoned as she began to walk away. "And Shawn?"

"Yea, Steph?"

"I'm giving her the match."

"I never thought you wouldn't Steph." Shawn responded with a smile seeing his daughter round the curtain as Steph nodded and walked away. His little girl certainly was the Heartbreaker he always knew she would be.

(XXXX)

"Are you sure about this, Louisa?"

"Alex, I'm absolutely positive. I wouldn't have issued the challenge otherwise." Lou answered as she lay on top of Alex in his apartment in Tampa. "Cole deserves a beat down. I mean, come on, the guy did practically mug me four months ago!"

"Lou," Alex tried to reason, "You need to let that go."

Lou had gone to Florida to see Alex win his championship back at the upcoming promotion at FCW. Alex had requested her to be there because he was going to win the title back from Wade Barrett (or at least he hoped he would), who had been a rampage since Lou had left FCW. Super kicks, they never do any good for some people, Lou thought to herself after Alex had told her this.

The brunette sighed as she lay across Alex's chest. There was another reason she had escaped from FCW and that had to do with the whole Shawn Michaels and Undertaker feud. Lou hated it. Why she had agreed to let her father travel down that path was beyond her?

Shawn had walked to the ring the other night in a pure white outfit. And now he was in the midst of planning the Undertaker's streaks funeral. He was being consumed from the inside out by this match and Lou despised seeing it.

She couldn't talk to Shawn about it because he would have just told her that this match was his way of getting revenge in a way, but that was totally irrelevant. She could go to John, but he was too busy trying to hold off Randy and Triple H. There was one person who felt the same way she did and that was Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

He had listened to Lou's worries because he too was worried about his best friend. He even tried to confront Shawn about it, but had ended in exactly the same way as Lou had thought it would. Shawn saying that this was his decision and he was going to go through with it and destroy the streak if it was the last thing he did.

"Louisa!" Lou looked up to the big chocolate brown eyes that were staring at her. Alex sat there looking down at her with a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" Alex asked nervously.

"Just thinking, that's all." Lou reasoned taking a handful of popcorn.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Alex again asked trying to get her to open up. She sighed. If there was one person that knew her to well it was Alex Riley. The boy could just peg whatever emotion she was having.

"I'm worried about Shawn is all," she sighed and shook her head, "I can't wait until Wrestlemania is over and this whole Undertaker streak thing will rest in peace for another year."

Alex laughed at what she said.

"What?" Lou asked confused.

"Rest in peace, that's Taker's move and you said it in a sentence. It was funny." Alex continued to laugh as Lou rolled her eyes and smacked the FCW star. "Enough of this serious talk, what movie do you want to watch? Rocky I, II, or III?"

"All you have is Rocky?" Lou asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I believe it can inspire one to win a major match that they have coming up in their career." Alex reasoned.

"Please tell me you're not serious?" Lou said while shaking her head.

"Oh, but I am. And since you're being picky we're watching the first one. I believe that will inspire the two of us." Alex said popping in the DVD and wrapping an arm around Louisa as the film started.

"So when you're in your match against Barrett, Mr. Underdog, are you going to yell Adrian, Adrian!" Lou teased as a warm smile spread across Alex's face.

"No, I'm going to be yelling Louisa, Louisa."

Lou smiled at Alex. Maybe that dream about Alex was just a dream and would not even come into play. Maybe everything would turn out okay for everyone. Alex would win his match and become champion again. Lou would win hers and solidify her spot as a commentator and maybe even a wrestler. Shawn would go back to acting normal after his match with the Undertaker. And John and Hunter would stop wanting to kill each other.

It would all be over soon. And everything would be back to normal. Or at least that's what she hoped. And that's all she had right now.

Hope.

(XXXX)

_**There you have it, another chapter in the books! ^.^ I hope you all liked it since were getting close to the end, but I already have a sequel in the works and the title along with the prologue will be posted in this story after I finish writing this baby.**_

_**By the way this is now an Alex Riley certified story… Okay, not really, but I did get a retweet from him and it was amazing because I started screaming and dancing around my dorm room. My roommate was really freaked out, but that's another story for another time. And speaking of Mr. Riley, I was doing some research and found that "Rocky" is one of his favorite movies so what I wrote up above works so well!**_

_**Anyways, you guys came out of the wood work last chapter so shout outs to my home slices: Brittney of Angels, WhiteAsukalover (I promise to get around to PMing you, I'm just really swamped with stuff right now), therealchamps, and huge props to LevesqueFan1 (Your reviews are amazing! Thank you!)**_

_**So this is Part I of this chapter because I feel like I couldn't cover everything I wanted to leading up to Lou's match at Wrestlmania. So Part II is on its way just be patient! ;)**_

_**So until next time, listen to Daylight by Matt and Kim (the most happy go lucky-cheer you up when your down song ever!), go to the Mall of America, and just continue to be awesome!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	20. The Road to Wrestlemania Part II

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

(3rd Person POV)

The Road to Wrestlemania Part II

(XXXX)

"Smalls!" a voice called up the stars as Lou rolled over in the Queen sized bed smacking into something as it grunted in its sleep. Automatically, Lou shot up looking around the room remembering she had spent the week at John's house in Tampa.

"Smalls, what do you want for breakfast?" John called again up the stairs. But Lou was oddly silent as she still was contemplating who the hell was in the bed with her. "Smalls, if you don't respond I'm coming up there!"

Lou poked at the unconscious body not paying attention to John's grumbles of climbing the stairs. After several more pokes, the body rose in annoyance and to Lou's surprise it was Alex Riley.

"ALEX!" Lou gasped.

"LOU!" Alex practically screamed as Lou clamped a hand over his mouth so John wouldn't hear.

"We didn't, did we?" Lou said while trying to breath.

"No, heck no, it was raining last night and you invited me after we were done with our training at the gym. You didn't want me walking to my apartment in the rain and you just said to come in because John wouldn't care." Alex told her recalling the exact story to the brunette.

"While you know how I told you John wouldn't care?" Lou asked as Alex only nodded his head. "While he will kill you, now hide!" Lou swatted at the Varsity Villain tossing him out of the bed. Alex rolled underneath the bed just as John walked into the room.

"Good morning, shorty! Sleep well?" said John jumping on the bed. Lou grimaced as she heard Alex groan as John raised an eyebrow to her. Lou immediately started making groaning noises to cover for the large wrestler she had hiding under her bed.

"Like a log," Lou muttered as John shifted his weight letting the Varsity Villain's groaning cease.

"You okay Smalls, that grunting doesn't sound to go…" John trailed off focusing his attention elsewhere.

"Yea, I'm fine just a little sore that's all. Alex has been putting me through this vigorous training routine as of late and I'm just really sore that's all." Lou reasoned with the Cenation Commander in Chief.

John looked down at the brunette. To say he cared for her was an understatement since the day Lou had arrived in the WWE Universe John had felt something more for her. But Lou had not felt the same with John. John wanted to be her knight in shining armor, but this Alex Riley fellow from FCW had beaten him to the punch. But Lou had told John about Shawn's stance on his views of her dating a wrestler. And even if Lou fell out of love with this Alex Riley guy, John would have to go through John to get to Lou. But then there was another more dangerous factor and that that was Randy Orton. John couldn't do that to Lou. So John figured he could settle into the best friend role while Lou had her little dance with the rookie and when the cost was clear of his enemies he would swoop in and win Louisa's heart. But until then, Cena was going to push Alex Riley out of Louisa Michael's heart.

"Lou, are you sure you can trust this Alex guy? I mean we all know you two like each other like a lot…" John trailed off. Lou raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"John, he trained me, of course I can trust him!" Lou said sitting up straight in her bed annoyed. "Why are you all of a sudden interested him? You didn't care about him before?"

"Lou, I don't want to see you get hurt." John reasoned.

"Is that all anyone cares about anymore? Is me not getting hurt?" Lou practically yelled annoyed by everyone in her presence. "I'm not the little girl that everyone around here thinks I am. I'm twenty one years old and can handle myself. But since you can't see that I suggest you leave I have to get ready to head back to San Antonio anyway."

John both sorry that he asked and annoyed with her reaction practically darted out of the room.

"Alex," Lou sighed, "You can come out now."

Alex crawled out from under the bed and climbed up next to his Lou.

"Babe, don't you think you were a little hard on him." Alex tried to reason with her. Lou immediately shook her head. If there was one thing she knew it was that this was her life and she made her own decisions, no one else could make them for her.

"First off, when did you decide to start calling me babe, huh?" she questioned with a light laugh and smile. That was sadly short lived as her changed back to the stony expression it had on when John had questioned her about life. "And my reaction to John's question was totally necessary. Everyone around here needs to realize I'm a grown woman and they can't protect me forever. And right now, you're the only one that sees that." Justifying that statement by giving Alex a quick kiss on the lips and then pulling back and looking at him.

"Now scram before John finds you up here and gets the wrong idea about you." Lou said.

"While how am I supposed to get out of here without him seeing me?" Alex asked while Lou pointed to the window. "Oh no, absolutely not, you couldn't pay me enough."

"Come on Romeo, you have to get out of here somehow without Tibelt finding out you're here." Lou said pushing Alex toward the window.

"I highly don't see how John is like Tibelt from Romeo and Juliet, Lou. Tibelt is Juliet's cousin. And I'm still not doing it!" He complained as Lou continued to shove the FCW Champion toward the window.

"Oh calm down you big baby, you're a pro wrestler. There is a vine ladder right next to this room on the outside you can climb down, no one will see you and your home free." Lou explained to Alex. Alex reluctantly gave into her idea as he climbed out the window and Lou smiled at him.

The two smiled at each other before exchanging a quick and passionate kiss.

"Louisa, breakfast," John bellowed from downstairs.

"I have to go, you have still have the backstage pass and Wrestlemania ticket I gave you right?" Lou asked Lou said while grasping Alex's hand.

"Absolutely, I wouldn't miss you kicking Michael Cole's ass for the world," Alex said stealing one last kiss from his girl. "I'll see you later babe. Stay safe!"

"When don't I?" Lou yelled out the window with a smile as she turned on her heel walking to eat breakfast with John. Right after, Lou muttered that statement did Lou hear a crash outside knowing exactly what it was. Alex was certainly a big oaf sometimes, but that was why Lou loved him.

"What am I going to do with you Alex?" Lou sighed while shaking her head and laughing.

(XXXX)

"Deadman, wherever you are hear me out. I am Mr. Wrestlemania and YOU… WILL… NOT… BEAT… ME!" Shawn yelled at the same exact time that the gong rang and the arena blacked out.

"SHAWN!" Lou shrieked backstage as she watched in the locker room area. She jolted up and towards the door just as Hunter blocked her from leaving. "Hunter, let me go! I have to help, Dad."

Hunter sighed. He didn't know who was taking this harder. Lou, who was trying to deal with all the troubles of Shawn facing Undertaker at Wrestlemania or Shawn, who was trying to prove that he was courageous to everyone including his own daughter.

But this, this obsession was helping absolutely no one. With the trick that Shawn had just pulled not telling anyone that it was a way to trick the Deadman into coming out that was just crazy.

Just then the house lights went up and Shawn still stood in the middle of the ring unharmed for now.

"You have got to be kidding me! He did that to piss off Taker?" Lou said angrily as Hunter only nodded his head. "I can't believe him. It's like I don't know him anymore."

"Lou, there are some things you don't understand about the WWE just yet and this is one of them. It took me forever to understand and sometimes I still don't." Hunter tried to reason with her but Lou only shook her head in annoyance.

"This is getting ridiculous, Hunter. I'm sick of all this." Lou muttered. Hunter could only nod, the same old routine did get tiring after a while and he couldn't help his niece with her struggles.

"So how about we change the topic?" Hunter said while smiling at her. "Are you ready for the match?"

"Yea, I guess. I'm a little nervous. I mean you did pick me as your partner." Lou explained.

"We…" corrected John Cena as he walked into the room. "It was a team decision, right Hunter…"

"Cena," growled Triple H under his breath. Lou had told Hunter about the little fallout the two had had while Lou was staying with John earlier in the week. Hunter didn't approve of what he had said to Lou. And that little tidbit was added to the drama pot that had become the WWE Championship match.

"Umm… I'm going to go wait by the curtain and I'll see you two out there." Lou rushed out of the room thankful to be able to have air to breath. Closing her eyes and trying to find peacefulness before the match but sadly that peacefulness did not last long.

"Hello truffle," Michael Cole's voice filled Lou's ears. Internally, Lou groaned and opened her eyes. She found that Cole had her pinned up against the wall with his body. But since Lou was taller than him he really wasn't pinning anything.

"Cole," Lou greeted gruffly. "You ready for our match on Sunday?"

"While I was thinking about that… seeing as I don't want to hurt a woman and you don't want to lose the Michael Cole challenge maybe we should cancel it." Cole said trying to weasel his way out. Lou huffed at the announcer's squirmy ways to get out of the match.

"Oh Cole, maybe your right… maybe we should cancel the match. I mean I am such a weak and scrawny girl. Oh woo as me, what will I do when you hurt me so much?" Lou said making the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Let's cancel the match, Louisa. It would benefit the both of us." Cole said.

"While…" Lou said as she leaned into Michael Cole whispering in his ear. "There's no way in hell we're canceling that match. You caused this to happen and now it's going to."

With that Lou pushed off Michael Cole, but as she turned around was met with a fist to the face. Immediately, Lou crumpled to floor as she saw John race after her attacker and Hunter bend down beside her.

"This is one of the days I wish I'd never come to the WWE." Lou whispered so only she could hear the words as Hunter carried her off to the trainers.

(XXXX)

"Beth, it's no use," Lou sighed staring at her face in the mirror as Beth Phoenix tried to help Louisa Michaels cover the black eye she had gotten earlier that week on the last episode of Monday Night Raw. "No amount of makeup will cover this baby."

Lou sighed. Her attacker from Monday had not been caught. She had taken a pretty hard hit to the face from whoever it was. The trainer had prescribed she rest up for the rest of the week before the show on "The Grandest Stage of Them All." Lou immediately agreed with the trainer she was not going to let Michael Cole weasel his way out their match that easily.

The girls were getting ready for the Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony and so far Beth was unable to cover Lou's oh so lovely black eye. Lou looked in the mirror to find that Shawn was standing in the door frame watching them.

"Beth, could you give us a minute?" Shawn asked as Beth nodded and pulled on her red dress leaving the room which had been marked for the divas to get ready for the ceremony. Beth handed Shawn the cover up thinking maybe he could help his daughter hide her bruise.

As Shawn tried to cover it up, Lou winced in pain.

"I won't be able to cover it up Car if you keep moving." Shawn reasoned as Lou sighed. She knew Shawn was right but she didn't have to like it. "Hunter told me what happened I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you I should have been."

"Dad," Lou sighed as she winced again as he applied the cover up to her eye.

"You know they say some find battle scars attractive…" Shawn told her as Lou winced in pain. "I know your mother certainly did." Lou laughed at Shawn's joke, only he could make her laugh in a situation like this.

"You can open your eyes, Car." Shawn told her to find that he had covered her eye to make it look like she had never even gotten hit. "Alright, now come on I want to see how beautiful my daughter looks before this ceremony starts."

Shawn pulled Lou up and held her at an arm's length away. Her long brunette hair was done in waves falling over her shoulders. A dark purple shoulder less dress ran all the way to the floor. Her eyes shone brightly with her spirit and with the minimal make up she wore she looked beautiful.

"There's one thing missing though." Shawn pulled a beautiful butterfly necklace out of his pocket and put it on her neck. "It was your first birthday gift from your Mom and I, I think you should where it tonight. What do you think?"

As soon as Shawn finished putting it on her neck, Lou swirled around and flew into Shawn's arms hugging him.

"I love you, Daddy. And I love it!" Lou said as Shawn smiled.

"While, shall we?" said Shawn sticking his arm out as Lou grabbed it and got ready for her entrance.

Even though life had gotten hard for Louisa Michael's she was still going through all her ups and downs. Life wasn't easy and it mostly certainly was never fair. But if she could get through Wrestlemania life would go back to normal.

But to Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels what was normal anymore?

(XXXX)

_**I'm so sorry this took forever guys. But the last week and a half has been a bit crazy for me with exams and pretty much just life in general. And then I literally had no ideas for this chapter which was truly infuriating… while I had several ideas but this chapter was not in my outline to begin with so yea... But I hope you guys liked it anyway! So that's pretty much it because I have to pack for my trip home for Thanksgiving!**_

_**Shout outs to CenationGirl22, WhiteAsukalover, Brittany of Angels, and therealchamps!**_

_**Y'all are amazing oh and thank you to all my favorite story people! You're AWESOME!**_

_**So until next time, prepare yourself for Lou's Wrestlemania match, get your dorm room all ready for your nice long Thanksgiving break, do some studying, and have a Happy Thanksgiving!**_

_**~always with much love ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	21. Wrestlemania

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't**_ _**sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

(3rd Person POV)

Wrestlemania

(XXXX)

The rain pounded the pavement as dark clouds filled the sky in Detroit. They day of reckoning for the WWE Universe had finally come; it was the day of Wrestlemania. The crowds were already outside the arena and it was only three hours before the show. Life was moving rampantly even though the weather was telling people to stay indoors; the public was coming out in droves to see the WWE put on its biggest and grandest production of the year.

Louisa Michaels sat in her locker room listening to the pounding rain on the ceiling above her. She loved the lighting and thunder, there was always something magical about it that enticed her. Lou listened to the rampant banging above her head. Her stomach had so many butterflies in it right now she didn't think John could help her get rid of them this time as he had when she first debuted so many months ago. It seemed like years ago now since Stephanie had hired as the commentator. But looking back look at how amazing her life was turning out. She didn't expect any of this when she walked throw those doors that day. Hell, she was amazed they had even given her interview, let alone hired her. But now, now she had this amazing family who protected and supported her. A loving brother, John Cena who would beat anyone who hurt her to a pulp; a wise uncle, Triple H, who could settle her temper and listen to her side of the story; an amazing best friend, Alex Riley, who she never would have thought she would have found, but low and behold the FCW champion was the one that had trained her for this very match. Something told Lou that she and Alex would be together for a while, but that stupid dream did still linger in the back of her mind. At this moment though, that was set aside. And then there was one more person that completed her family, her wonderful, talented, and loving, father, the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels. Without him Lou would have never made it as far as she did. Even though at times Shawn was overprotective and a bit possessive of her, she still loved him. He was the only family she had left now anyone since Gramms or crazy Aunt Dorothy had been killed by a careless driver as she was crossing the street in San Francisco. Lou couldn't help but wonder if Shawn had hired someone to take care of the old woman for ruining his life, but that seemed very unlike him. So the idea was scratched from her mind, immediately.

"Louisa, are you in there?" Lou heard a familiar voice say as the door knob turned and a head peaked through the opening. Alex Riley emerged with his hand covering his eyes as a wide smile spread across Lou's face. "Are you decent?"

Leave it to Alex to actually care if I'm in clothes or not, Lou thought while she rolled her eyes.

"Yea, you can remove your hands from over your eyes." Lou giggled as the FCW champion opened his eyes and grabbed the girl to pull her closer to her him.

"Your nervous," Alex pondered looking into her eyes.

"How'd you know Captain Obvious?" She questioned sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I listened to your voice," shrugged Alex as he plopped down on the couch, "And that look in your eyes gives it away. I saw the same look when you first went to FCW with me."

Lou blushed as a bright shade of red covered her cheeks. She had been pretty nervous when that had happened, but that was FCW this, this was Wrestlemania, "The Grandest Stage of Them All." And she felt like she was going to puke her entire digestive track out.

"I can't do this." Lou said throwing herself across the couch and in the process on top of Alex. Riley looked at the girl in front of him in shook. Immediately, jolting off the couch and bringing both of them to their feet.

"You can do this! I've seen you. Michael Cole is an easy opponent. Louisa, look at me," Lou rose her head and looked at Alex, "You're the most brilliant, beautiful, smart, classy, humorous, sarcastic, talented, wonderful, amazing woman I have ever meet. I'm not letting you throw away everything you have worked for just because you're a little nervous. We're all nervous at one point or another in our careers and I know I'm still nervous every day."

Lou huffed, "What do you have to be nervous about?"

"That this girl, that I like a lot will see right through my mask and figure out that I like her. But what if she doesn't like me? Then what will I do? I most certainly can't tell the girl I have feeling for her. What if I say something wrong? What if I never get to where she is? What if she thinks I'm a fool? What if…"

Before Alex could finish his next statement Lou's lips locked with his in complete and total harmony, it was like a key fitting into a lock. Lou instantly pulled back.

"I… I… I thought the girl you were talking about was me…" Lou whispered lowly. Silence over took the two. One could hear the rain drops falling on the roof once more as the two stared at each other.

"I was…" Alex trailed off leaning in closer to her. "You're unique Louisa Michaels. I've never met a girl like you. You truly are the Juliet to my Romeo."

"Alex… I don't know what to say." Lou said while looking up at the FCW wrestler.

"You don't have to say anything, right now, but I have something really important to ask you after you're match against Cole." Alex said kissing Lou on the cheek and walking to the door and leaving.

"If you're going to ask me to marry you, you're insane!" yelled Lou down the hallway as Alex waved his hand back at her as he continued to walk away. Several WWE crew members gave the Michaels girl weird looks as she rolled her eyes. Lou realizing that many eyes were on her quickly changed the topic. "There is nothing to see here, you can all go back to work now! Remember we have the biggest show in WWE entertainment to put on, back to work!"

Lou shut the door to her dressing room and slid down to the ground. And just like every cheesy love movie that everyone has ever seen, Lou muttered the statement her heart had been hoping for since she met Mr. Alex Riley.

"He likes me; he really, really deep down likes me."

(XXXX)

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Champion, Randy Orton." Announced Lillian Garcia as Hunter and John lay on the ground unconscious and exhausted from everything that had happened in the match. The Legacy ambush had been too much for the two. They had tried and sadly the two had failed at stopping Randy from winning the match.

Lou sighed and shook her head in high frustration with the resident psycho path of the Raw roster.

"That good for nothing snake in the grass," Lou mumbled under her breath as she stomped toward the curtain to go and give the precious new champion a piece of her mind.

Randy, Cody, and Ted rounded the curtain as Lou placed her hands on her hips angered and annoyed. Her eyes narrowed as the trio quickly caught sight of the short brunette.

"Awe Miss Michaels, come to congratulate me on my win?" Randy said as the boys quickly formed a circle around her, Randy wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not a chance, Orton. I'm here to tell you you're nothing, but a sneak who needed henchmen to help him win that match. At least Hunter or John could have done it themselves." Lou growled angrily.

"Key word in that sentence?" questioned Cody as he looked at Lou like she was a piece of meat.

"Could," Ted replied.

"And neither of them did that so now we have a new WWE Champion. You should bow in his presence." Cody told her as Lou rolled her eyes and tried to squirm out of the situation she had gotten into.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea than that which would sweeten this night even more." Randy said looking down at the brunette in his arms. "Michaels, do you recall that first night where we introduced ourselves to you?"

"Sadly, I do. And I also remember that DiBiase was making up insults that I never said to you and causing you to almost attack me. But then a certain doctor of thuganomics came out and saved me." Lou said with a smile on her face as she glared at the three men in front of her.

"I meant after that Michaels, when I told you Legacy will always welcome you." Randy told her. He held out his hand in front of her and waving it around. "Imagine it, everything you ever wanted at the tips of your fingers. We could help each other. Think of it, the championships, and the power, everything you ever wanted. And all you have to do is pledge your allegiance to The Legacy."

"No, I have everything I want with Shawn, Hunter, and John. Life may not be perfect, but it never is. And I will never join you jerks, now if you excuse me I have a match to prepare for." Lou said shoving the WWE Champion off her and stomping back to the locker room area. "Oh, and if you three interfere tonight, let's just say hell hath no fury like a divas scorn."

And with that Lou left the three Legacy men standing there staring after her.

"Well that went well." Ted said annoyed. "I told you it wouldn't work Randy."

"Yea, that was a waste of time, what makes you think her perception of us is ever going to change?" Cody asked watching the girl walk away still angry at the three men.

"Boys, if there's one thing I learned in this business, it's too never say never and DX and Cena are bound to screw up sooner than later. This whole feud with Shawn and Undertaker has taken its toll on her and the WWE Championship match was the only thing keeping her sane." Randy said also watching Lou stop to talk to several of the other wrestlers in the hallway sending hateful glares back at Legacy every once in a while. "And I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later. When those bozos make that unforgivable mistake we'll be waiting in the wings.

"And that's when Louisa Michaels joins The Legacy."

(XXXX)

Lou stood ready in the gorilla as the several wrestlers approached and nodded at her with a smile. She rolled her wrists and jumped up in down to pump herself up for the match. Cole had already made his entrance and it wasn't anything grand. Lou's, however, was going to be a surprise to everyone. When John had approached her with the idea she thought it was ridiculous, but the Cenation Commander in Chief always did have style when it came to his Wrestlemania entrances and he wanted to pass that style onto his younger counterpart.

"Are you Louisa?" a voice asked. Lou turned around to find two men standing by her. Lou's eyes widened intently staring at the two men who sang her theme song.

"John was right in real life, you really do break a lot of man's hearts with your beauty." Taio Cruz said to the young woman as she blushed crazy. "It's nice to finally meet you Louisa. I'm a huge fan."

"Me as well," said Ludacris shaking Lou's hand. "I do admire your work. Between you and me, I personally enjoyed you handing Legacy's ass to them several weeks ago."

Lou had to chuckle at Taio who nodded his head in agreement with Ludacris.

"Miss Michaels, ten minutes!" shouted a stage tech.

"We'll meet you out there nina," yelled Taio as he and Ludacris dashed in different directions immediately after the techy had yelled.

Lou took her mark as she wanted for her entrance to be cued up. The butterflies in her stomach had once again returned. The wise words of her father rang through her head once more, _"By finding your center, you find yourself."_

John's words also rang through her mind, _"By having the courage to be yourself, you put something wonderful into the world that was not there before."_

Alex's then came to mind shortly thereafter, _"Don't Alex me Louisa, I know you and you just have to believe in yourself. Be the girl I know you can be. Be that girl that slapped the bejeezus out of Randy the other night. Be the girl that super kicked Ted. Be the girl that accepted being Shawn's daughter. Be that girl."_

She heard Taio's voice fill the speakers as she dashed onto the stage and started dancing along with Taio and Ludacris. Lou's gear appeared to be amazing. She was in a red ball gown, but as she danced around with Taio and Ludacris, the beautiful Michael's girl shed her layers to show to show case her in a bright red sports bra, white pants marked with a cursive L on the side along with a heart with a dagger going threw it just her father's had from his younger years.

She ran into the ring and slid in with ease as the crowd roared causing Lou to go a little death. The WWE truly had had embraced the long lost Michaels girl in no time at all and know her she was at Wrestlemania fighting alongside her new family with pride and honor.

"Michaels, Cole, I want a clear match out of the two of you, you hear me?" questioned the referee as both competitors nodded. Lou looked up the heavens, she stuck in her hand in the air in honor of Rebecca. This one wasn't just for her, but the long ago torn apart Michaels family.

The bell rang shortly after and Lou locked up with Cole.

"You're a foolish girl for thinking that you'll win against me." Cole told Lou with a laugh as her put her in a power hold.

"Oh really?" questioned Lou with a roll of her eyes as she kicked Cole unlocking the two. Lou's vicious kicks and punches continued as Cole backed down rampantly. "You have always underestimated me Cole, but I know you've always been an idiot that's nothing new."

By this time Cole was on the ground begging for Lou's forgiveness and praying she would give it. Lou, however, refused to relent up from her vicious onslaught. Lou was about to go for the sharpshooter when she felt someone from behind her yank her around.

Those cold blue eyes meet her's, but instantly they backed off. He turned his attention to the stir crazy announcer, who was just coming to. Before the steely blued eyed man could do what he wanted Lou hit a Sweet Chin Music and went for the cover. Quickly, he slid out of the ring and dashed off.

"1…2…3… Here is your winner, Lou Michaels!" announced Lillian Garcia with a smile on her face.

Shortly after, Vince McManoh, himself came out and fired Michael Cole. He even gestured to Lou to give the x-commentator another Sweet Chin Music he so much deserved.

Lou nodded her appreciation and exited the ring with a round of applause and cheers. Everything was right in the world once again. But there was one thing bugging the young woman.

That was why Randy Orton had tried to interfere in her match, but that was for another time. Right now, she had some celebrating to go do. After all, she had rightfully earned it.

(XXXX)

"LOU!" Alex yelled down the corridor as the FCW Champion came running towards Louisa. "You were absolutely amazing out there aside from Orton coming out there, brilliant, pure brilliance!"

"Yea," Lou said with a smile as she grabbed Alex's neck wrapping her arms around him.

"You know I would have never gotten here without you. Thank you." Lou whispered to him. "Hey, Alex?"

"Yea, Lou…" Alex muffled into her hair.

"No matter what happens you'll always be there right?" Lou asked glancing at the monitor to see Shawn lose to Undertaker.

"Babe, I promise I will always be there for you, which brings me to my next question." Alex bent down on one knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lou's smile widened times a million as she yelped with excitement.

"OF COURSE," Lou yanking him up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and the two exchanged in the most passionate kiss they had ever had. In the WWE Universe, there are only 5 kisses that the fans remembered, but this one blew all the rest away.

"That… that… that… was…" Lou began to utter but was cut off.

"That was totally unnecessary and not needed!" Shawn yelled as he came storming down the hallway. "Carson, YOU PROMISED ME! You wouldn't date wrestlers! And I walk back her to find you making out with this FCW scumbag!"

"Hey," said Alex offensively.

"Dad, first off Alex is not a scumbag. Second, you need to back down and cool off from your match just because you lost doesn't mean you need to take it out on everyone!" Lou yelled back.

"You little wrench! Look what I have given you! I gave you this world and I can easily take it away too." Shawn then grabbed Lou's wrist and pulled her away from Alex. "You will never see Alex Riley again, do you hear me?"

"Shawn, let go of me!" shrieked Lou as she squirmed out of his grasp. "I don't know what has gotten into you…"

Before Lou could continue, Shawn super kicked her.

Alex rushed toward her frantically shoving HBK out his way. He bent down beside the unconscious girl and cradled her in his arms as she slowly started to come to.

"I should have known you were never my father," Lou muttered, "A real father would never do that to his daughter. I hate you… and I never want to see you again."

"Lou," Alex tried to reason with her.

"No Alex, I hate him and never want to see him again! Leave now Shawn!" Lou shrieked as Shawn looked at her dumbfounded. "Shawn, I said leave now!"

That day Shawn did leave, not even trying to apologize to Lou. Because to Lou, her father was now dead to her, once again.

(XXXX)

_**My darling readers I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have finals to study for, Christmas shopping**__**to do, and paper to write, but I finally had time to write this update. I know that's the usual life of a college student. So don't be expecting anything to soon until shortly after the 22**__**nd**__** of December. I hate to make you guys wait for the last two chapters! But please be patient with me!**_

_**So until next time, make some blankets, help your friend move resident halls, and wear a Santa hat just because you can!**_

_**~always until next time ~L.**_

_**See you next time! Review?**_


	22. Unstoppable

_***a/n: We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you Merry Christmas, And a Happy New Year! Darling readers, here is my Christmas gift to you all: the finale of Listen to Her Voice!**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**Favorite Story: AirBournexMachinexGuns, BlackCat9288, CenationGirl22, hardy56, HealingWinds, jrbillingsley2011, Kane's Hellion, KeeksdaSneak, Miss Prissy, MJ Potter Black Weasley, Sonib89, SportLuver57, therealchamps, Topropeflyer, Twistergirl14, wades wife, WhiteAsukalover, and xMyHeartShine**_

_**Story Alerts: AirBournexMachinexGuns, EmmyDarlin, Kane's Hellion, Missy Ashley, Sonib89, SportLuver57, thecatchisdeadliest, therealchamps, and wades wife**_

_**Also special thanks to all those that reviewed! I can't believe our story is coming to a close! But don't worry Louisa, Alex, Shawn, Hunter, John, Randy, Ted, and Cody will all be back in 2012 with Listen to Her Voice II: DX's Girl, Maybe Baby! Until then enjoy the end of the original!**_

_**Ahem… I own nothing except Carson Louisa 'Lou' Rebecca Michaels… all events and the majority of information is fiction unless otherwise noted, so please don't sue me… Read On…**_

Listen to Her Voice

Lou's POV

Unstoppable

(XXXX)

_Nancy's Office, San Francisco, CA_

_June 12, 2009_

"So that's it. That's the end." I told Nancy as I sat in the chair looking at the ground broken hearted and angry at what had happened with Shawn.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S THE END?" Nancy practically shouted as her eyes bulged out of her head. I sighed, God leave it to a fan to think there was a happy ending to this story. In the WWE, there was never happy endings everyone knows that, even yours truly.

"It's the end, amen, no more, that's it. Now, you know the truth. That little Louisa Michaels couldn't stay in the WWE because her father kicked her and knocked her unconscious, now you know everything about my pathetic existence." I said disappointed in myself with everything that had happened.

John, Hunter, and Alex were wrong. This whole experience didn't make me feel better. It made me feel worse. I knew I shouldn't have come here. Why did I anyway? Just because three oversized muscular cavemen scared me into coming here?

I turned to look at Nancy, who was still deep in thought. She continued to look at me perplexed by the whole situation. I could see a spark in her eyes like she knew something that I didn't at that time. Finally, she sighed and looked at me longingly and decided to speak.

"What about you and Alex? Are you guys together now? What about John and Hunter they still care about you? And Randy, Cody, and Ted have they bothered you since? What about Shawn?" Nancy questioned as I cringed at his name.

I shook my head sadly and turned to look out the window staring at my reflection. Since Shawn had left, I had rebelled in a way. I had cut my hair into a pixie hairstyle. I had started wearing tighter jeans along with either John's or Hunter's t-shirts. I hadn't slept in a while so I had pounded layers of cover up under my eyes to cover the dark circles under them.

This reflection I saw in the mirror wasn't me. It wasn't my life. It was not who I was. It was something that I had become while spending so much time with the WWE. I sighed knowing I needed Shawn.

"I shouldn't have driven him away." I sighed quietly.

"God gave me you, for the ups and downs," A voice sang as I looked at the window to see Shawn's reflection. He repeated what he said before, "God gave me you."

(XXXX)

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "It's not like you care about me or anything."

"Louisa," Shawn started.

"Oh don't you Louisa me! You just want your life to be perfect again and you can't have that if I'm not there can you? Can you!" I shouted as Shawn looked at the ground. "I thought you were my father! The one I could trust, respect, and you were."

"Car," Shawn tried again as I turned my back and gave him the cold shoulder.

"Shawn, the moment you kicked me you lost the right to call me that." I said not evening turning around. I heard him sigh aloud as I felt him clamp a hand on my shoulder as he turned me around, ugh not another one of his heartfelt speeches. Gag me now, please.

"Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels," Shawn said, oh he was pulling out my full name now, I should probably listen, "What I did to you that night was the biggest mistake of my life. You're right that I didn't know you before any of this. I wasn't around and heck, at times I thought you were dead. That day in San Francisco, when you walked through those doors, when I heard your voice, I knew. I knew my daughter was alive. I knew that she had grown up to be everything I wished she would. I knew that she was beautiful and smart and wouldn't take crap from anyone lying down.

"What happened at 'Mania was the biggest mistake I ever made, I was angry and I thought that for some reason you being with Alex would destroy me, but…it didn't. I'm so sorry for what happened that night, if there was any way I could go back in time and make it up to you, I would in a heartbeat. Car, I love you and I always will. And I will go to the ends of the Earth until I get my daughter back. So could you find it your heart to forgive this stubborn bald old man?" Shawn said looking at me as tears brimmed in my eyes.

See I told you, warming heartfelt speech. Damn, these things get me every single time! I looked at Shawn, who was looking at me like I was the last hope for his sanity, which I probably was. I then looked over to see Nancy leaning on the edge of her seat. She had heard my entire story from beginning to end and she wanted it to have a happy ending. She wanted to see me ride off into the sunset. The daughter father duo perfectly happy, but like I said earlier there are never happy endings in the WWE, there rare.

"No," I squeaked as Shawn's face fell with disappointment and Nancy pretty much fell out of her chair. "Shawn, listen, I can't just bring you back into my life after what you did. You caused some serious emotional turmoil. Hell, look at my hair! I have a pixie cut and part of it is dyed red!"

"I knew you were hanging around Jeff Hardy too much," Shawn mouthed off as I smacked his arm.

"That's beside the point. I've gone through a lot in the last couple months. And if you say you're truly sorry for what you did then you have to prove it to me. Not these touchy feely heart felt speeches, I mean those do get you brownie points and everything, but I need you to show me that you care. That no matter what happens you'll be there for me. No matter who your opponent is in the ring, no matter who I'm dating, no matter if I'm friends with your enemies, I need to know that you'll be there with open arms and accept me no matter how upset, angry, or furious you are. I need to know that you'll always love me like the daughter I am."

Shawn looked at me. He knew I was serious. I think he saw the spark in my eyes like he used to see in my Mom's when she was alive. Rebecca was a fighter just like I was and I was going to fight for everything that I wanted in this life and the next. Not to be corny or anything, or steal John's catch phrase, but I would never give up.

With one final look at me, Shawn sighed and shook his head. I looked at the ground afraid to look him in the eye. He put his index finger under my chin and raised it up to look at him.

"Next year, at Wrestlemania, I am putting my career on the line for a rematch against Undertaker." I was about to open my mouth as he shushed me. "If I lose, I am going to retire. If I win, while we'll see what happens, but nothing Carson is going to tear this family apart again like it was twenty one years ago or even two months ago for that matter. You're my world now and you always will be. Nothing is more important than you, Car. You're my little girl, my little heartbreaker."

Oh that did it; the tough girl charade was over in that instant.

"I missed you, Daddy." I whispered as I grabbed and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too, Car. I missed you too." He said into my hair as I let the tears run down my face as we continued to hug in the middle of the room. I turned and looked out the window to see that the sun had come out and it had stopped raining. I could see my beautiful city of San Francisco, once again. Yep, I really could see clearly now that the rain was gone.

I heard someone blow their nose as Shawn wrapped his arm around my shoulders in that fatherly way that Dad's do, I'm sure you all know what I am talking about. Anyway, we turned to see Nancy, who was balling her eyes out as she looked at the two of us.

"I just love happy endings!" she said through exasperated sobs. Shawn just laughed while me, I just shook my head at the woman. I still didn't believe in all this happy ending nonsense, but hey I can be as pessimistic as I want this is my story after all!

"Alright Car, I think it's time to go, don't you have a photo shoot or something that you're supposed to be at today?" Shawn asked as I shrugged my shoulders. I'm guessing Uncle Hunter didn't tell him I was on probation with Vince; oh this was going to go over well.

"Uh yea…" I lied while gritting my teeth. Oh come on now, what Shawn doesn't know won't hurt him. "I have to make a phone call to Alex first before we leave San Fran, Dad. I promised as soon as I was out of here to call him, and John, and Uncle Hunter, and Hornswoggle…"

"Carson, why are you calling the leprechaun?" Shawn asked as he pulled his lucky cowboy hat back on.

I shrugged my shoulders at him, "They worry, even the leprechaun."

Shawn chuckled as I grabbed my jacket and looked over at Nancy one last time before heading out. I looked around the little office that I had just aired all my grievances in. Cena, was right, she was definitely the best at what she did even if it was in a totally ridiculous way.

"Hey Doc," I said turning around looking at her one last time, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome Miss Donaldson, know you can come back anytime." Nancy said with a smile as I began to exit the room, but right before I left I popped my head back into her office.

"Actually, Doc, it's Michaels, it always has been and always will be. It just took a little while longer for me to realize that than I should have."

(XXXX)

(3rd Person POV)

"Alright you, go wait for me out in the car, I'll be down in a minute." Shawn scolded as Lou scampered off to go call Alex, John, and Hunter to tell her that she was finally out of therapy.

"She's a lovely young lady, Shawn. She really does care about you and all those in the WWE. She just has an odd way of showing it at times." Nancy said as she got up from her chair and picked up some papers on her desk.

"Yea, I know. Carson is going to be a handful in the next couple years that's for sure." He answered to the therapist, "She certainly has a lot of heads in the WWE spinning."

"Speaking of that," Nancy said as she looked the Heart Break Kid right in the eye, "I'd watch that Randy Orton fellow if I were you. I can't tell you what she said about him because of doctor client relations clause, but watch out for him."

"Doc, I don't think Orton will come within ten feet of her because my little girl would kick his teeth down his throat so far he wouldn't be able to digest food for a whole year." He answered in a dead serious tone watching the therapist's eyes widen in horror.

"Whatever, you say Mr. Michaels, but if you want some advice. Her voice gives away her emotions. Listen to it. You'll find out everything you need to know there." Nancy reasoned with the wrestler as she showed him out of her office giving Shawn a final wave goodbye shutting the door.

As he walked past a window he could see Lou standing by his car talking on the phone. A bright smile lite up the young woman's face, deep down Shawn knew she was talking to Alex just by the expression. He smiled and watched her for a few minutes as she danced around excitedly. He looked up to the heavens knowing that Rebecca was looking down at the two of them. She was their guardian angel after all.

"Don't worry Rebecca; I'll always remember to **listen to her voice**."

The End

(XXXX)


	23. Author's Note and L2HV II Preview

Listen to Her Voice

Author's Note and Special Preview for Listen to Her Voice II: DX's Girl, Maybe Baby

(XXXX)

_**It's finally that time!**_

_**That's right my darling fanfiction readers, Louisa Michaels is making her big return and so it begins—You can thank HBK for being on television tonight and also LeylaChaz for writing "We Always Have Twitter" because that inspired me to write again. Check it out because I was thinking about leaving Lou hanging for a while and I know you all probably would have rioted and we couldn't have that. So my lovelies, here's the summary for L2HV II: DX's Girl, Maybe Baby.**_

**Summary:** Carson Louisa Rebecca Michaels or formerly known to the WWE Universe as Lou Michaels has everything she could ask for. Her father is the Heart Break Kid, her Uncle is The Game, her best friend is John Cena, and her boyfriend is the current FCW Champion Alex Riley. But when it comes to Lou's life everything is never as perfect as it seems. With Randy Orton constantly on Lou's tail she can't function properly without flubbing a match and it doesn't help that he father has mysteriously disappeared from the WWE for the last six months leaving Triple H and John Cena to protect the young woman. Randy wants her to join the Legacy. Shawn and Hunter want her to join DX. Plus she has to try and balance the rest of her life with all this WWE nonsense especially her love life with Alex. Will Louisa Michaels survive the attacks, get her father back, win the WWE's Woman's Championship, and get what she wants? Or will she break under pressure and join her most heated rivals, The Legacy?

Find out in the second installment of the Listen to Her Voice trilogy!

_**Stay tuned for my posting L2HV II, it should happen in the next few days! Look forward to it!**_


End file.
